On aura tout vu !
by Gardienne de la Nuit
Summary: Je m'appelle Mêle McCall,j'ai 15 ans et je suis une Adepte. J'ai quitté le lycée privé Sainte-Sophia pour revenir à Beacon Hills. Seulement,à peine suis-je arrivée que le surnaturel m'a rattrapée : une meute de loup-garou alpha a débarqué, des meurtres ont commencé et j'ai appris que Scott, mon grand frère était un loup-garou. Vraiment, Beacon Hills aura tout vu ! Débute saison 3
1. 1 Balle aux prisonniers

**Coucou les gens, je commence un nouveau crossover avec encore un Original Character, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Pas d'inquiétude je n'oublie pas mes autres fics. Bon, ben j'ai rien d'autre à dire alors... Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Informations : **

-Spoilers sur l'univers de Dark Elite en général et sur Scout ; les deux premières saisons de Teen Wolf.

-Commence avant le tome 1 de Dark Elite et à la saison 3A pour Teen Wolf.

-Les personnages de Teen Wolf et de Dark Elite ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

**On aura tout vu !**

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Balle aux prisonniers**

Je m'appuyais sur le mur en haletant. Je jetai un regard à Michael en face de moi, l'air tout aussi crevé. Jason, à côté de lui, était à l'inverse en grande forme. En même temps le fait d'être un loup-garou devait l'y aider. Il fit un pas en avant et regarda dans l'autre partie du couloir. Jason nous jeta un regard perplexe. Si elle n'était pas là, où diable pouvait bien se cacher Scout ? Il voulut regarder à nouveau mais eu juste le temps de se jeter à terre pour éviter d'être percuté par le coup de poing d'air qu'elle nous envoyait. Cette fille était une grande malade ! Je réussi tout de même à l'arrêter avant que nous nous retrouvions tous à terre. Nous entendîmes Scout jurer. Jason se releva et nous attrapa par le bras pour nous entraîner dans la partie la plus sombre des souterrains. Il était le seul à se repérer si bien que je trébuchai et m'étalai de tout mon long. Michael m'aida à me relever et nous nous remîmes en route mais moins vite. Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, nous nous arrêtâmes même Jason était essoufflé ! Je fis apparaître une petite flamme nous permettant de nous voir.

-On fait quoi maintenant ? chuchota Michael. Je vous rappelle quand même que le tunnel va tout droit et que Scout de mettra pas longtemps à nous retrouver !

Nous réfléchîmes quelques instants. Soudain, Jason se redressa.

-Un peu plus loin le tunnel se divise en cinq parties, on court jusque là et après on se sépare.

Je lui fis les gros yeux.

-Et après on fait comment pour se retrouver, hein ?

-Euh, je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais quelqu'un peu le savoir…

Avec un grand sourire, nous nous tournâmes vers Michael qui comprit immédiatement. Il mit sa main sur le mur et ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit quelques instants plus tard.

-Ils mènent tous à des tunnels que nous connaissons et qui vont jusqu'à l'Enclave.

Nous hochâmes la tête et je me tournai vers la partie du souterrain que nous venions de passer.

-Hey, Green ! On en a marre de t'attendre, on t'attend à l'Enclave, criai-je ce qui provoqua l'hilarité des garçons. Oh et si tu n'y es pas dans 40 minutes, je rentre à Sainte-Sophia sans toi !

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû dire ça, McCall ! répondit Scout. Maintenant je connais votre position exact et je connais ces souterrains mieux que vous tous. Je peux être à l'Enclave avant vous !

-Ouais, c'est ce qu'on verra, hurla Jason. Nous, on est déjà parti !

Effectivement nous avions redémarrés lorsqu'elle m'avait répondu et je pouvais déjà voir l'intersection. Sachant pertinemment que nous étions repérés, j'avais agrandit la flamme de manière à ce que nous puissions mieux nous retrouvé. Les deux garçons partirent dans les tunnels à l'extrême droite tandis que je me dirigeai vers le deuxième en partant de la gauche. Ils étaient éclairés, je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Peut-être un peu des deux : une bonne car cela nous permettait de voir où nous mettions les pieds ; une mauvaise car Scout pourrait voir plus facilement dans quel tunnel nous étions partis.

Je courus pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes avant d'arriver dans un tunnel que je connaissais assez bien. Je m'arrêtai le temps de reprendre ma respiration et remarquai que je devais me trouver sous la SRF –Sterling Research Foudation-. Je l'estimai à environ deux kilomètres de l'Enclave. Je repris ma course en trottinant.

* * *

Arrivée devant la lourde porte de l'Enclave je toquai 3 fois signalant qu'un Adepte allait entrer. En entrant je vis que Jason était déjà là. _Evidemment, il est super rapide, _pensai-je. A ma grande surprise Paul-un autre membre de l'Enclave 3- était également présent. Il se tourna vers moi en même temps que Daniel, le chef de l'Enclave, et m'offrit un sourire chaleureux. Paul haussa les sourcils.

-Tu as croisé un Faucheur ou quoi à haleter comme ça ?

-Pire.

Un air amusé apparut sur le visage sur le visage du loup-garou tandis que les deux autres me dévisageaient, intrigués.

-Qu'est-ce qui est pire qu'un Faucheur ? s'enquit Daniel.

-Une balle aux prisonniers avec cette psychopathe de Scout Green comme chasseur !

Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, la balle aux prisonniers version Adepte était très différente de la version classique. Le but était de s'entraîner à lancer un sort sur une cible mouvante. Scout et moi étions les deux seules à savoir faire office de chasseur et je devais avouer que lorsque c'était moi le chasseur, j'y allais aussi fort que Scout. Donc évidemment nous nous vengions l'une sur l'autre à chaque fois, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que les garçons étaient épargnés.

Je pris une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo et en lançai une à Michael qui venait d'entrer. Au bout de quelques minutes à attendre notre poursuivante, il se tourna vers Jason et déclara.

-Bon, Shepherd, il est déjà tard et Montclare n'étant pas tout près, est-ce qu'on ne se mettrait pas en route ?

Jason me lança un regard inquiet. Je compris tout de suite à quoi il pensait.

-Oh, je t'en prie, Jason. Je ne suis pas une petite fille sans défense !

J'accompagnai ma phrase en provoquant un gros coup de vent qui manqua de le renverser.

-Ok, j'ai compris.

-Les gars, une dernière chose…

Je me jetai sur eux et les pris dans mes bras. Wahou, j'avais même réussi à surprendre Jason.

-Pourquoi cet élan d'amitié ? me demanda un Michael perplexe.

-Vous, vous aviez oublié que je retournais à Beacon Hills ?

Ils se décomposèrent et hochèrent la tête.

-Tu reviens quand ? demanda Jason.

-Aucune idée…

Ils partirent quand je voulus bien les lâcher et je m'assis sur le canapé de la salle de réunion.

* * *

-Adepte, yeah ! cria Scout en ouvrant la porte, me faisant sursauter.

Elle parcourut la pièce des yeux.

-Garcia et Shepherd se cachent où ?

\- A Montclare, je présume, répondis-je en baillant.

-J'en connais une qui s'était endormie. (Je hochai la tête avant de bailler une nouvelle fois ce qui la fit rire) Allez, viens, on rentre.

* * *

Je ne me rappelais même pas avoir fait le chemin jusque Sainte-Sophia, ni d'être montée dans ma chambre, ni même de m'être mise en pyjama. A peine ma tête eut-elle touché mon oreiller que je m'endormis. Je me réveillai le lendemain matin en entendant la sonnerie stridente de mon réveil. Je grognai en regardant l'heure : 6h30. C'était cruel de me faire lever à cette heure-là un samedi ! Mais si je voulais être prête quand Scott arriverait -c'est-à-dire vers 8h- c'était malheureusement nécessaire. En me levant je compris pourquoi je ne me rappelais pas m'être mise en pyjama : je ne l'avais tout simplement pas fait.

Je me traînai dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. A peine eu-je ouvert l'eau que je grimaçais. J'avais oublié qu'à Sainte-Sophia, le samedi, on ne pouvait avoir de l'eau chaude qu'à partir de 8h. Tant pis, j'allais devoir prendre une douche froide.

En sortant je croisai Scout et lui lançai un regard interrogateur. Nous étions rentrées à 2h du matin, que faisait-elle déjà debout ?

-Je n'allais pas passer la dernière matinée que j'ai avec toi à dormir, répondit-elle ayant deviné ma question muette.

Je souris avant de lui laisser la place.

J'enfilai la jupe écossaise jaune et bleue -couleur de l'académie- de mon uniforme, une chemise blanche à courtes manches et nouai par-dessus une cravate bleu avec le blason de Sainte-Sophia. Je mis la dernière paire de bottes qui n'étaient pas dans une valise avant de rejoindre mon amie dans le salon. Elle me regarda en haussant un sourcil.

-Pourquoi as-tu mis cette _chose _? demanda-t-elle en toisant d'un œil mauvais mon uniforme.

-Je n'allais pas ne pas mettre mon uniforme lors de mon dernier jour ici quand même !

Elle ricana. Scout était habillée de la même manière sauf que sa chemise était noir et sa cravate jaune.

-Et si on allait déjeuner ? proposa-t-elle. Parce que j'imagine que le trajet Chicago /Washington sans rien avoir avalé de la journée doit être pénible.

Je ne pus étouffer un rire. Scout me regarda, suspicieuse.

-Qui a-t-il de si drôle ?

-_Primo _: tu ne penses qu'à manger ! (Elle me fit les gros yeux avant d'acquiescer à contre cœur) _Secundo _: car c'est Beacon Hills non pas à Washington, mais en _Californie _! répondit-je en appuyant bien sur le ''Californie''.

-Ah…, fit-elle. Autant pour moi…

Nous partîmes déjeuner et Scout insista pour qu'on aille passer le temps qu'il nous restait dans le jardin caché de Sainte-Sophia. Elle réussit finalement à me faire céder au bout d'une bonne dizaine de demande.

* * *

J'attendais Scott devant les grilles de l'académie, Scout à mes côtés. Quand je reconnus la voiture de ma mère, je serrai mon amie dans mes bras. Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta nous ne nous étions toujours pas lâchées.

-Fais-les peut-être entrer dans la Communauté, murmura-t-elle. Ce sera plus facile pour toi. D'après ce que tu dis, ils ont l'air d'être des gens biens.

Elle avait dit cette phrase sur un ton amer. Je savais très bien pourquoi : les parents de Scout l'avaient rejetée quand elle leur avait appris qu'elle était une Adepte.

-J'y compte bien, murmurai-je en retour.

Nous nous décollâmes enfin et j'entendis une portière se fermer, signe que mon frère était sortit de la voiture.

-On compte sur toi pour nous tenir au courant de tout, déclara-t-elle avant de faire une moue boudeuse. On sera très fâchés si tu ne nous raconte rien !

Elle avait dit ça sur le ton de la rigolade, mais j'avais parfaitement compris le sous-entendu : _Si il y des affaires concernant les Adeptes ou les Faucheurs, préviens-nous._

-J'y penserai, répliquai-je sur le même ton.

Je sentis une larme roulée sur ma joue. Je vis ses yeux briller mais elle décréta qu'elle allait rentrer avant de perdre sa dignité en se mettant à pleurer. Je souris et nous nous fîmes une dernière étreinte. Je me tournai vers Scott et remarquai qu'il était en train de mettre mes sacs dans le coffre. Je me postai derrière lui et dès qu'il eut posé la valise qu'il avait en main je lui sautai dessus en voulant m'accrocher à son dos. Malheureusement, il se retourna de sorte que j'atterris dans ses bras.

-Ca ne t'a même pas surpris ! râlai-je.

Il éclata de rire et sourit.

-Tu sais, je te connais assez pour m'y attendre.

Je fis mine de le fusiller du regard, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son rire. Je l'aidai à mettre les dernières valises dans la voiture et nous embarquâmes.

* * *

Je m'appelle Mêle McCall et j'ai 15 ans. Je suis Adepte maîtresse des 5 éléments. Je suis châtain aux yeux bruns foncés-identique à ceux de mon frère- et je ne savais vraiment pas dans quoi je m'embarquai !


	2. 2 Tatouage

**On aura tout vu !**

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Tatouage**

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas quelque chose comme ça ? demanda Stiles en montrant le dessin d'un lézard géant à mon frère.

Scott lui fit les gros yeux. Je pouffai avant de désigner un dessin de licorne.

-Personnellement, je trouve que ça lui irai mieux…

Scott leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

-Oh, ça va, si on peut plus rigoler…

Nous étions chez le tatoueur, mon frère ayant décidé de se faire tatouer. J'étais contre, mais il m'avait dit qu'il voulait quelque chose de stable et que je ne pouvais pas comprendre. Effectivement, je n'avais toujours pas compris.

-Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda Stiles. Parce que ce genre de choses est plutôt permanent, tu sais ?

-C'est le principe d'un tatouage, Stiles, marmonnai-je.

Mon frère me lança un petit sourire avant de regarder l'hyperactif.

-Je ne vais pas changer d'avis.

-Pourquoi deux bandes ? demandai-je avant que Stiles puisse répondre.

-J'aimes juste ça.

_Scott et la justification…_

-Mais tu ne penses pas que ton premier tatouage…, commença Stillinski.

-Comme si tu voyais réellement Scott baraqué et couvert de tatouage ? ricanai-je.

Ca me valut un regard courroucé du tatoueur, auquel je répondis par un haussement d'épaule penaud. Stiles ne tint pas compte de ma remarque et poursuivit :

\- Donc je disais : mais tu ne penses pas que ton premier tatouage devrait avoir une signification spéciale pour toi ?

-Se faire tatouer veut dire quelque chose.

-Je ne pense pas que…, commença Stiles avant d'encore se faire couper, mais par le tatoueur cette fois.

-Il a raison, le tatouage remonte à des milliers d'années. Le mot tahitien ''_Tatua''_ veut dire ''laisser une marque''. Comme un rite de passage.

-Ouais, vous voyez, fit Scott, un brin triomphant. Il a compris.

-Il est couvert de tatouage, Scott, littéralement, contra Stiles tandis que je hochais la tête.

Je tiquai : venais-je vraiment d'approuver Stiles ? Trois ans à Sainte-Sophia, m'auraient-ils fait oublier que j'avais souvent envie de tuer Stiles ? Non ! Non…j'étais juste d'accord avec lui sur le fait que Scott faisait une grosse bêtise. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'hyperactif qui semblait aussi surpris que moi que nous soyons d'accord.

Le tatoueur leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Scott.

-Ok, tu es prêt ? Tu n'as aucun problème avec les aiguilles, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, répondit Scott en grimaçant, ce qui m'arracha un sourire.

Le tatouer commença à esquisser le dessin et Stiles à faire les cents pas.

-Par contre j'ai tendance à être un peu sensible, donc… Oh, mec…

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire lorsque Stiles tomba dans les pommes. Il avait peur des aiguilles ? Ce mec était une vraie chochotte !

* * *

-Tu vas bien ? fis-je tandis que Stiles grimpai dans la jeep.

-Ca brûle un peu.

L'hyperactif prit son plus bel air sarcastique.

-Oui, ta peau vient d'être transpercée par une aiguille environ 100 000 fois.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en les écoutant d'une oreille distraite.

-Ouais, mais je ne pense pas qu'on est supposé se sentir comme ça.

Stiles enleva la poche de glace qu'il avait sur la tête et haussa les épaules.

-Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama Scott, me faisant m'avancer entre les sièges pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Non, ce n'est définitivement pas censé faire aussi mal.

Il gémit.

-Non, je dois enlever ce truc !

Stiles mit sa tête sur le volant.

-Non, non, non, Scott. Oh, Scott, s'il-te-plaît arrête !

Mon frère l'ignora et défit le bandage. Je détournai le regard, préférant ne pas voir dans quel état était son bras. Je finis par regarder en entendant leurs exclamations éberluées. Scott s'empressa de remettre le bandage sur son bras.

Je haussai les sourcils.

-Tu l'enlève pas finalement ?

-Euh…non, bégailla-t-il. Je…ça va…j'ai plus mal…ça va…

Je crus entendre Stiles marmonner un : Tu t'enfonces. mais je n'en étais pas certaine.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en soupirant et me callai contre la banquette arrière. Je finis par m'endormir.

**P.O.V. Scott :**

Scott se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa sœur, ne l'entendant plus parler. Appuyée contre la vitre, Mêle dormait à point fermer. Stiles jeta également un regard par-dessus son épaule.

-On l'a échappé bel. Heureusement que t'as des réflexes de loup-garou !

Scott lui lança un regard affolé.

-Du calme, elle dort. N'empêche, je maintiens ce que j'ai dit hier : tu devrais lui dire. Parce que 1) c'est ta petite sœur et donc vous vivez ensemble, 2) elle vient de te voir te faire tatouer et comme t'as plus rien…

Le loup-garou jeta un dernier regard à Mêle qui avait l'air si paisible, si innocente avant de fixer son regard sur la route.

**P.O.V. Mêle :**

Je somnolais lorsque j'entendis un hurlement. Les garçons sortirent précipitamment, je les imitai. Une voiture bleue était arrêtée un peu plus loin et deux filles en sortirent, affolées. Scott se jeta sur une fille aux cheveux châtains, et Stiles sur une fille rousse qui me disait vaguement quelque chose. Ils leur demandèrent de concert si elles allaient bien et si elles étaient blessées. Je fis le tour de la voiture…pour découvrir un cerf passé au travers du pare-brise. Je les entendis parler, mais ne les écoutai pas. Je me dirigeai vers le corps du cerf.

-Mêle ?

Je mis ma main près de la gorge du cerf. J'eus un mouvement de recul et un hoquet de surprise m'échappa. Il était anormalement froid..

-Mêle !

Des bras fort m'enserrèrent et je me retrouvai plaquée contre le torse de mon frère.

-C'est bon, Scott. Lâche-moi !

Il s'exécuta en entendant mon ton agacé. Scott mit à son tour sa main sur l'animal.

-Il n'était pas fou, il était effrayé. En fait…. Il était terrifié.

Ils jetèrent tous les quatre un regard vers la route en face. Et je me sentis encore une fois complètement larguée. Je me raclai la gorge.

-Ah, euh… désolé, fit Scott en m'adressant un regard d'excuse. Les filles, voici Mêle , ma petite sœur. (Il se tourna vers moi et désigna la brune puis la rousse.) Mêle, voici Allison Argent et Lydia Martin, des amies.

Je voyais clairement à son regard qu'Allison n'était pas qu'une simple amie, mais je ne fis aucun commentaire.

* * *

-Debout, la marmotte.

Je gémis en enfouis la tête sous la couette.

-Laisse-moi dormir, ronchonnai-je.

-Lève-toi ou tu vas être en retard, répliqua ma mère en tirant la couette.

L'air frais me fit frissonner. Je jetai un regard faussement mauvais à ma mère.

-Méchante, fis-je avec mon meilleur air boudeur, ce qui la fit rire.

Elle me fit la bise et partit travailler. Je me levai, attrapai mon peignoir et, après un dernier regard vers mon lit vide, je sortis de ma chambre. Je jetai un coup d'œil dans celle de Scott en entendant de la musique. Je restai bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrit à moi : mon frère faisait des tractions à une main tout en lisant un livre.

-Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Scott McCall ? m'exclamai-je.

Il me jeta un regard amusé par-dessus son épaule et je partis prendre une douche.

Je sortis, me séchai et enfilai une robe en dentelle indigo. Je laissai mes boucles châtains pendre dans mon dos et appliquai un rouge à lèvre rose perle sur mes lèvres. Je mis mes ballerines compensées noires et une veste en cuir cintrée de la même couleur. J'attrapai mon sac de cours et allai rejoindre Scott qui m'attendait dans l'entrée.

-Prête pour ton premier jour ?

Je ricanai.

-Premier jour ? Scott, je suis déjà allée au collège de Beacon Hills, ainsi qu'au collège Sainte-Sophia…

-Oui, mais c'était des _collèges_, répondit Scott en insistant sur ''collège''. Tu n'es encore jamais allée au lycée.

-Oh, ça ne peut pas être pire…

* * *

Scott se gara devant le lycée et enleva son casque. Ce fut quand il tapota doucement mes mains que je me rendis compte que je m'étais accrochée (comprenez : crispée) à sa veste et que je ne l'avais toujours pas lâchée. Je les retirai en quatrième vitesse.

-Désolée…, fis-je en retirant mon casque.

Je descendis de la moto tandis que mon regard se posait sur une affiche : "Home of the Beacon Hills High School Cyclone" . Scott descendit à son tour et me pressa la main.

-Hé ! C'est normal, d'être stressée pour son entré au lycée.

-Je suis pas stressée, mentis-je.

Il me fit les gros yeux mais ne releva pas. Il couva sa bécane du regard, je pouffai. Il me jeta un regard faussement meurtrier, puis son expression se figea sur un point derrière moi. Je me retournai et vis deux énormes motos, flambants neuves. A cet instant, je ne pus retenir un franc éclat de rire.

-Je crois que tu vas devoir faire pas mal d'heures sup.' pour pouvoir t'en payer une comme ça…

-Content que ça te fasse déstresser…, marmonna-t-il.

Stiles se dirigea vers nous et je m'empressai de lancer :

-Bon, ben, moi j'y vais. On se voit à 16h !

Mon frère me retint par le bras.

-Attends ! Tu ne veux pas qu'on t'accompagne ?

-Non, c'est gentil, mais je vais déjà devoir me coltiner la réputation des McCall, alors si en plus on me voit avec un Stillinski je suis foutue.

Il me lança un regard exaspéré et me poussa légèrement.

-Hors de ma vue ! grogna-t-il.

Je m'exécutai en souriant et fis un signe de la main à Stiles qui venait de rejoindre mon frère. Ayant reçu mon horaire, mon numéro de casier et ma combinaison par mail la veille, je voulu faire un arrêt par mon casier, mais ne le trouvai pas. Je vis un garçon de mon âge qui avait l'air sympathique.

-Euh, excuse-moi ! (Il se tourna vers moi.) Salut, je cherche le casier 47, tu sais ou il est ?

-Ouais, viens je vais te le montrer, j'ai le 46. Au fait, moi, c'est Mason

-Mêle.

Nous arrivâmes devant nos casiers. Je l'ouvris et, lorsque je voulus mettre mon casque dedans Mason sembla enfin le remarquer.

-T'es pas un peu jeune pour faire de la moto ?

Je souris.

-C'est mon frère qui en fait, et comme je viens avec lui…

Je fus coupée par la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours en cette nouvelle année scolaire. Je fermai mon casier, jetai un coup d'œil à mon horaire et gémis.

-J'en connais une qui commence soit par math, soit par chimie.

-Chimie, grognai-je.

-Fais pas cette tête-là. J'ai chimie aussi.

-Je vais sûrement te paraître pitoyable, mais tu veux bien rester avec moi ? demandai-je, gênée.

Il claqua la porte de son casier et, dans un geste étrangement féminin, passa son bras sous le mien avant de m'entraîner à travers les couloirs.

-Mais oui, va ! Tu n'as pas l'air trop chiante !

* * *

Le cours se finit et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la classe de littérature. Nous nous arrêtâmes et échangeâmes un regard perplexe devant l'état de la classe : certain banc avait été renversés, des plumes noirs jonchaient le sol. Je pus même apercevoir quelques oiseaux. Je détournais le regard, dégoutée. En tant qu'Adepte, j'avais vu pire que ça, mais c'était quand même dégoutant. Soudain, je remarquai qu'il y avait également des agents de polices en classe. Stiles sortit du local accompagné des deux filles de l'autre jour –Allison et Lydia ?-. Je me tournai vers Mason.

-Tu me donnes un instant ?

-Euh, ouais, pas de problème.

J'attrapai par le bras un Stiles qui avait l'air assez pressé.

-Je vous l'empreinte deux minutes, dis-je aux deux filles.

Je traînai Stiles un peu plus loin et lui fis mon meilleur regard interrogateur.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé la dedans ? Et où est encore passé Scott ? Je croyais qu'il avait pris de bonnes résolutions cette année…

-Pour ce qu'il s'est passé dans la classe, c'est compliqué. Et pour Scott, c'est votre mère qui l'a appelé.

Je le lâchai sans rien ajouter et allai retrouver Mason.

Mme Blake nous dit que vu l'état de la classe, nous avions une heure de libre. Nous décidâmes d'aller la passer dans les gradins près du terrain de lacrosse.

Alors que nous allions sortir, une fille étrange se posta devant moi.

-Où est Scott McCall ?

Je la considérai sans répondre.

-Tu es sa sœur, Mêle, c'est ça ?

-Euh, oui, mais…

-Où est Scott ? répéta-t-elle.

-J'en. Sais. Rien, articulai-je.

Elle me regarda bizarrement avant de tourner les talons.

-Tu la connais ? demanda Mason.

-Nan, pas du tout, répondis-je en secouant la tête.

Nous voulûmes continuer notre chemin, mais des jumeaux carrément canons nous barrèrent la route.

-Salut, commença le premier avec un sourire que je trouvais à la fois sexy et flippant, on peut savoir ce qu'elle te voulait ?

Je songeai à lui répondre que ça ne les regardai pas, mais vu l'aura de danger qui les entouraient, je décidai de leur dire la vérité.

-Elle voulait savoir où était mon frère…

-Ton frère ? demanda l'autre en haussant un sourcil.

-Mc…McCall, bafouai-je avant de reprendre contenance en sentant le vent tourbillonner autour de moi. Scott McCall.

Le sourire du premier se fit encore moins rassurant.

-Merci. On va vous laisser maintenant.

Ils partirent.

-Je suis la seule à les trouver flippants ?

* * *

Dès que la sonnerie de la dernière heure retentit, je fis un rapide saut par mon casier et sortis pour attendre Scott. Je me dirigeai vers l'endroit où il s'était garé ce matin, avant de remarquer que sa moto n'était plus là. Je me rappelais que Stiles m'avait dit que mon frère avait du partir. _Mais, c'était en première heure, il aurait dû revenir depuis le temps, non ?_ Je grognai de frustration et me mis en route.

En rentrant, je découvris sans surprise que la maison était vide. Je montai dans ma chambre et attrapai mon portable.

-Décroche, décroche, décroche, priai-je en faisant les cent pas.

-_Salut les gens ! Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de la fabuleuse et génialissime Millicent Green. Laissez un message après le bip. Je vous rappellerai, enfin…sauf si vous êtes un Faucheur, si c'est le cas… Allez vous faire voir !_

_BIP_

-Salut, Scout, j'en reviens pas que tu ais osé dire que tu t'appelais Millicent sur ton répondeur… Enfin bref, je ne t'appelais pas pour te parler de ton répondeur téléphonique. C'était pour te dire que j'allais parler à mon frère et à ma mère –à propos de tu sais quoi-, même si ça me fait encore plus flipper que la première fois où j'ai affronté un Faucheur –je sais pas si tu te souviens dans quel état j'étais-. Appel-moi quand tu as le temps histoire de me raconter ta rentrée, et je veux tout savoir si il y a du nouveau à l'Enclave 3 ou du coté Shepherd/Garcia. A plus, bisous.

Je raccrochai et considérai mon téléphone. Venais-je vraiment de dire _bisous_ à Scout ? J'allais prendre chère la prochaine fois que j'allais parler à Scout… Je m'assis à mon bureau et m'attaquai à mes devoirs en attendant que tout le monde rentre.

* * *

La porte claqua.

-Mêle ? Scott ? Je suis rentrée.

Je descendis les escaliers si vite que ce fut un miracle que je ne tombe pas.

-Maman ? Je peux te parler ?

Elle se raidit et se tourna vers moi avec une drôle d'expression. Je me demandais ce qu'elle pouvait bien imaginer. La réponse arriva assez vite :

-Tu n'es pas enceinte, rassure-moi ?

Je faillis m'étrangler.

-Quoi ?! Non !

-Ca va, alors. Je t'écoute, ma puce, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Attends-moi dans le salon, je vais chercher Scott.

Je montai les escaliers à la même vitesse que je les avais descendu. Je frappai doucement à la porte.

-Scott ?

-C'est ouvert.

J'ouvris la porte sans entrer.

-Je peux te parler ? répétai-je.

Il me regarda étrangement et j'ajoutai :

-Non, je ne suis pas enceinte !

Il haussa un sourcil, puis secoua la tête.

-Ouais, ouais, vas-y.

-Viens, on va en bas : je dois parler à maman aussi.

-Euh, ok…, répondit-il, déboussolé.

Nous descendîmes et je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge.

Scott s'assit à coté de notre mère tandis que j'arpentai la pièce de long en large, nerveuse comme jamais. Par où commencer ? Je ne me rappelais plus le « discours d'introduction » qu'on m'avait servi quand mes pouvoirs s'étaient révélés.

-Mêle, tu commences à me faire peur, fit ma mère.

Soudain, je me rappelai un exemple que Scout avait donné lorsque nous étions allés voir une cible des Faucheurs. J'inspirai profondément et me jetai à l'eau.

-Projetez-vous en Europe, au Moyen Age. Il y a des chevaux, des bœufs, toutes sortes de bêtes de somme. Les temps sont durs, c'est la misère. Soudain, une jeune fille entre dans un pré ou un champ quelconque, s'attendant à voir un cheval. Mais en fait, c'est une licorne.

-Une licorne ? fit Scott, septique.

-Oui, une licorne, affirmai-je tout en me creusant la cervelle pour trouver comment poursuivre. Réfléchissez à ce que je viens de dire. Et si, de temps en temps, ça n'est pas un bête canasson qu'on voit dans le pré, mais bel et bien une licorne ?

Je marquai une pause, espérant sincèrement qu'ils aient au moins une petite idée de là où je voulais en venir.

-Tu essaies de nous dire que tu es une licorne ? demanda mon frère, encore plus septique.

Je me retins –de justesse- de me taper la tête dans le mur. A la place, je lui fis les gros yeux.

-Mais non, idiot. Certaines personnes, continuai-je, sont comme cette licorne dans le pré. Elles sont uniques. Rarissimes. (Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes, avant de les regarder alternativement dans les yeux.) Elles ont un don. (J'inspirai profondément :) Elles manient la magie. Des pouvoirs magiques de nature et de forme très diverses.

Étrangement, ils n'avaient pas l'air vraiment surpris. Je n'étais quand même pas si prévisible, si ?

-Ces personnes sont appelées soit des Adeptes-qui sont une minorité-, soit de Faucheurs –qui sont une majorité-, continuai-je. Je suis une Adepte.

Je me tus, leur laissant le temps de digérer l'information.

-Tu manies la magie ? demanda finalement ma mère.

-Je manie les cinq éléments.

-De tout ce qu'il y a eu dans cette ville, c'est le moins effrayant.

-Comment ça « tout ce qu'il y a eu dans cette ville » ?

-Mêle, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose…, commença Scott, incertain.

Le silence régna longuement. Étant un peu moins nerveuse que quelques minutes plutôt, je m'assis en face d'eux. Mon frère avait l'air si gêné et si anxieux que je m'attendais presque à ce qu'il m'avoue être un Faucheur lorsqu'il prit une grande inspiration.

-Je suis un loup-garou.

Les yeux de Scott virèrent au doré j'eus un hoquet de surprise. Je n'étais pas effrayée : Jason Shepherd était un de mes meilleurs amis et un de mes équipiers de l'Enclave Trois, alors les loups-garous, je connaissais bien.

-Ah…, fut tout ce que je trouvai de mieux.

Silence.

-Maintenant que je vous ai dit que j'étais une Adepte, vous faîtes partie de ce qu'on appelle la Communauté. La Communauté est le terme pour désigner les gens ''normaux'' connaissant l'existence des Adeptes et des Faucheurs. En général ce sont les parents de l'un d'entre nous, des anciennes cibles des Faucheurs et leurs familles, ou encore d'anciens Adeptes.

-D'anciens Adeptes ? demanda maman. Vous pouvez perdre vos pouvoirs ?

-Nous ne _pouvons_ pas perdre nos pouvoirs. Nous les perdrons, c'est certain. Comme je le disais, il existe deux sortes d'êtres maniant la magie : les Adeptes et les Faucheurs. Pour tous les élus, les pouvoirs se manifestent au début de la puberté –je savais déjà maîtriser l'air et l'eau à 11 ans-. Pendant toute l'adolescence ils sont pour nous comme un sixième sens. Mais toute chose à un prix. A partir de 25 ans environ, nos pouvoirs commencent à nous prendre de l'énergie. Beaucoup d'énergie. Chez les Adeptes, nous trouvons que c'est trop cher payer pour continuer à manier la magie. C'est pourquoi tous ceux qui décident de faire partie des Adeptes jurent de rendre leurs pouvoirs à l'univers à leurs 25 ans. Une sorte de rééquilibrage.

-Vos pouvoirs sont éphémères, commenta Scott.

Je hochais la tête avant de continuer d'une voix amère.

-Les Faucheurs, eux, ont trouvé un moyen de contourner le problème : ils utilisent l'énergie vitale d'adolescent paria. Ces jeunes constamment déprimés et fatigués que plus rien ne peut atteindre ont été ou sont pour la plupart des cibles de Faucheurs.

Je marquai une pause, ne voyant pas comment continuer. Ils avaient l'air surpris, ce qui était compréhensible, mais pas spécialement effrayés, ce que je ne savais pas trop comment interprété.

_I'm just a step away,__  
__I'm just a breath away;__  
__Losin my faith today,__  
__Falling off the edge today!_

_I am just a man,__  
__Not superhuman;__  
__I'm not superhuman!__  
__Someone save me from the hate*_

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon téléphone tout en me demandant qui pouvait bien m'appeler à une heure aussi tardive. La réponse surgit dans mon esprit une fraction de seconde avant de voir le nom sur l'écran : Scout.

-Excusez-moi, mais il faut que je décroche, fis-je en sortant du salon et en prenant l'appel.

*Extrait de _Hero_ de Skillet

* * *

**Coucou les gens, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Petite précision : pour le passage où Mêle apprend à Scott et Mélissa qu'elle est une Adepte, je dois reconnaître que je n'étais pas très inspirée, alors oui, j'avoue, le passage sur le licorne venait du Tome 1 de Dark Elite...**

**A la prochaine**


	3. 3 Le risque et la récompense

**On aura tout vu !**

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Le risque et la récompense**

Je descendis de la moto et voulus m'enfuir, mais Scott me retint par le bras.

-Tu viens avec nous.

Il commença à m'entraîner vers le lycée et j'aperçus un Stiles perplexe dans notre sillage.

-Je suis vraiment obligée ? Je veux bien que t'es un loup-garou et tout et tout, et que j'ai aussi dit que je vous filerais un coup de main s'il y avait un problème, mais pourquoi dois-je vraiment rencontrer votre Derek, là maintenant ? geignis-je.

Stiles apparut devant nous.

-Attends ! _Quoi _? Tu lui en as parlé et tu ne m'as rien dit ? Et pourquoi tu lui as parlé de Derek, hein ?

Mon frère s'arrêta et soupira. Il me regarda.

-Si tu dois intervenir à un moment où un autre –ce que j'espère n'arrivera jamais- (Je lui fis les gros yeux.), je voudrais que Derek sache qui tu es pour qu'il ne t'égorge pas…

-Il égorgerait une ado de 15 ans ? commentai-je. Charmant.

Il se tourna vers Stiles.

-Et pour ta question, je n'avais pas décidé de lui en parler tout de suite, mais elle m'a devancé…

-Comment ça _elle _t'a devancé ? s'écria l'hyperactif.

J'échangeai un regard avec Scott.

-Je lui dis ?

Il réfléchit quelques instants.

-Non, attends, on leur dira en même temps.

Il reprit sa route et je le suivis à contre cœur, sachant pertinemment que si je mettais les voiles, il me rattraperait facilement.

Scott nous fit entrer dans une classe vide où nous attendait un homme d'une vingtaine d'année à l'air agacé et peu commode. Son regard se fit encore moins commode lorsqu'il se posa sur moi.

-C'est qui elle ? grogna-t-il. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici ?

Scott se mit devant moi comme pour me protéger. Je grognai et voulus le repousser, mais il ne bougea pas. J'invoquai le feu et fis chauffer ma main.

-Derek, voici ma s…

Il s'interrompit et gémit, tout en effectuant un bond sur le coté qui me fit pouffer. Il porta la main à son flanc en me foudroyant du regard. Il n'avait pas voulu bouger avec la manière douce, il avait eu droit à la manière forte. Scott retira sa main : une trace de main noirâtre apparaissait là où je l'avais touché et une faible odeur de brûlé me parvint. J'entendis Stiles glapir. D'accord, j'y étais peut-être allé un peu fort…

Je décochai un sourire entendu à mon frère.

-Depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que je _hais_ qu'on me traite comme si j'étais faible et sans défense ! sifflai-je.

Scott leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Derek qui arborait maintenant un léger rictus moqueur.

-Qui qu'elle soit, je sens que nous allons bien nous entendre.

Scott et Stiles firent une drôle de tête. Mon frère secoua la tête comme pour s'éclaircir les idées :

-Je disais : voici Mêle, ma sœur et…

Il fut à nouveau interrompu, mais par l'arrivée d'Allison et Lydia. Cette fois, le regard de Derek se fit presque hostile.

-On a quelque chose à vous montrer, dit Allison.

Je m'assis sur un banc et laissai balancer mes jambes dans le vide. Quand les filles me virent, elles interrogèrent Scott du regard.

-Je vous expliquerai après, répondit simplement celui-ci.

Les deux filles se mirent côte à côte et tendirent leurs bras. Un motif étrange les ornait. Derek y jeta à peine un œil. Il se tourna vers mon frère.

\- Je ne vois rien du tout.

-T'as pas bien regardé.

Il regarda les deux filles.

-En quoi un pauvre petit bleu va me dire où sont Boyd et Erica ?

-C'est le même signe sur leurs deux bras, tenta Scott. Exactement le même.

\- Je ne vois rien du tout.

-C'est de la paréidolie, intervînt Lydia avec un petit sourire, voir des images qui n'existent pas.

Scott et Derek échangèrent un regard.

-C'est une forme dérivée d'apophénie, précisa-t-elle.

Derek regarda mon frère en haussant un sourcil.

-Elles essaient d'aider, fit celui-ci.

-Ces deux-là ? rétorqua-t-il, sarcastique.

Il désigna la rousse.

-Je te rappelle que celle-là s'est servie de moi pour ressusciter mon oncle psychopathe. Merci, ajouta-t-il en la regardant.

Lydia détourna le regard. Derek se tourna vers Allison qui le défia du regard.

-Et que celle-là a tiré une bonne trentaine de flèches sur moi et ma meute.

-Ca va, on se détend un peu, lança Stiles que j'avais presque oublié. Personne n'est mort, c'est le principal. Bon, il y a peut-être eu quelques mutilations et un petit massacre par-ci par-là, mais on est vivant. Il me semble important de faire la distinction.

Je dévisageai Stiles, perdue.

-Je t'expliquerai, me dit Scott en voyant ma tête.

-Ma mère est morte, ajouta Allison.

-Le code d'honneur de ta famille a tué ta mère, corrigea Derek. Pas moi.

-Cette fille cherchait Scott, c'est lui que je veux aider. Pas toi.

-Tu veux l'aider ? Trouve-nous du tangible.

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers la porte. Scott le suivit, mais je ne compris pas ce qu'ils dirent. Derek sortit et Scott soupira et détourna le regard. Regard qui se posa sur moi.

-Attends, Derek ! (L'intéressé se tourna vers mon frère, l'air agacé.) Tu ne veux pas que je t'explique pour ma sœur ?

Derek le considéra un instant avant de sortir.

-Il m'a pas l'air très commode votre Derek, fis-je.

-Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qui te fais dire ça…, lâcha Stiles, sarcastique.

-Maintenant, on peut savoir ce que ta sœur fait ici ? s'enquit Lydia en regardant Scott.

-Et moi je pourrais savoir quand est-ce que vous allez arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ? lançai-je. Et pour info : « sa sœur » s'appelle Mêle.

Scott me fit les gros yeux.

-En fait… Mêle est une Adepte.

-Une quoi ? répéta Stiles.

-Une Adepte, répondis-je. Pour faire court, les Adeptes sont des être maniant la magie de la puberté jusqu'à…25 ans environ. Moi, je suis une Maîtresse je maîtrise les cinq éléments.

Je marquai une pause et les regardai alternativement.

-Et vous ? Ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes tous des loups-garou ?

Ils échangèrent tous un regard et Stiles se chargea de répondre.

-Alors, Allison est une chasseuse de loup-garou, Lydia a des prémonitions…

-Des prémonitions ? Du genre ?

-De découvrir des cadavres…, répondit Lydia

-…et moi je suis un simple humain, acheva Stiles.

-OK…

Je hochai la tête lorsque la sonnerie retentit.

* * *

Je marchais avec Scott et Stiles qui avaient insisté pour m'accompagner à mon prochain cours, quand je percutai quelqu'un. Je manquai de tomber, mais ce quelqu'un me rattrapa par le bras juste à temps. Je relevai les yeux et croisai un magnifique regard marron qui me fit fondre. Et ses yeux n'étaient pas la seule partie magnifique chez lui : il avait des cheveux châtain clair gelés, une mâchoire carrée et je devinai des muscles bien dessinés sous son T-shirt et sa veste en cuir noirs. L'aura de danger qui l'entourait ne fit que me conforter dans l'idée qu'il était le cliché vivant du mauvais garçon.

Mais, mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il était canon.

-Attention. Ca va ? demanda-t-il avec une douceur qui m'acheva.

-Ah, euh…oui, bredouillai-je en m'arrachant à sa contemplation. Merci… ?

-Adam, répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur. Et tu es ?

Je voulus répondre, mais j'aperçus mon frère, Stiles et les jumeaux canons et flippants de l'autre jour qui nous observaient. Scott foudroyait Adam du regard. Je savais qu'il était protecteur, mais à ce point-là…

-Mêle, réussi-je finalement à articuler.

-Et c'est ma sœur, siffla Scott en se postant à coté de moi, protecteur.

Je réprimai un grognement et une irrépressible envie de faire comme tout à l'heure.

Adam ne se laissa pas démonter et offrit un grand sourire à mon loup-garou de frère. Il jeta un œil à mon emploi du temps.

-Anglais. Et on dirait qu'on est dans la même classe. Je t'accompagne ?

-Je ne crois pas que…,commença Scott.

Je souris.

-Pourquoi pas ?

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée. Je croisai le regard meurtrier que Scott dirigeait vers Adam, le fusillai du regard et articulais en silence : « C'est quoi ton problème ? ».

Adam lança un regard aux jumeaux par-dessus son épaule.

-On se voit tout à l'heure, les mecs.

-Tu les connais ? demandai-je en m'écartant légèrement.

-Ouais, c'est mes frères.

Voilà qui pouvait expliquer certaines choses…

Nous arrivâmes en classe et j'aperçus Mason. Il me regarda en haussant un sourcil et me décocha un sourire railleur. Je réprimai mon envie de lui tirer la langue et lui adressai un signe de la main.

-Ca te dérange si je m'assieds près de toi ? demanda Adam.

-Ca me dérangerai que tu ne le fasses pas, répondis-je avant de me rendre compte de ce que je venais de dire. Euh, je veux dire, non, bien sûr, les places sont à tout le monde.

Je me dirigeai à ma place derrière Mason en me giflant mentalement. Il me semble que c'était la première fois que je lâchai une ânerie pareille devant un garçon –hyper sexy ou non-. Je posai mes livres sur le bureau et fis la bise à Mason, ne l'ayant pas encore vu de la journée.

* * *

La dernière heure sonna.

Nous nous levâmes et ramassâmes nos affaires.

-Allez, on sa magne, lança le coach, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Je soupirai. Avoir le coach en dernière heure était une véritable torture. Je sortis et rejoignis Mason dans le couloir.

-Pourquoi faut-il que j'ai éco en dernière heure ! grognai-je.

Il rit et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie. Je cherchai la moto des yeux, quand j'entendis la voix de Stiles.

-Mêle !

Je me retins de soupirer et le rejoignis.

-Quoi ?! grondai-je.

-On va chez Deaton, tu viens avec nous, répondit Scott dans mon dos en me faisant sursauter. Et tu pars avec Stiles.

Je les regardai alternativement en haussant les sourcils. Puis je ricanai.

-Moi et Stiles. Dans une voiture. Seuls. T'es au courant que je risque de le tuer ?

Stiles me dévisagea, ahuri, et Scott me fit grimper de force dans le Jeep.

Arrivé chez le vétérinaire, Stiles lui dit que j'étais une Adepte, et il n'eut pas l'air vraiment surpris ce qui me fit songer qu'il devait être membre de la Communauté. Je vis Scott et Derek porter d'énormes sacs de glaçons vers une sorte de baignoire métallique.

-Euh vous comptez faire quoi, là ? m'enquis-je.

-Ils doivent refroidir Isaac, répondit Deaton.

Je me tournai vers lui et tombai nez à nez avec un garçon assez mignon aux cheveux blonds sable et aux yeux bleu clair. Je reconnus Isaac Lahey, nous étions amis avant que je parte. Il m'offrit un léger sourire.

-Mêle, je savais pas que t'étais revenue.

-Et si ! Et moi je ne savais pas que tu étais devenu si mignon.

Ne vous méprenez pas, il n'y avait que de l'amitié entre lui et moi.

-Mignon ? Je suis... (il jeta un regard à Scott qui hocha la tête.) Je suis un loup-garou, je ne suis pas censé être mignon !

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et lui tapotai le nez du bout de mon index.

-Et ben c'est loupé mon chou. Tu es mignon. Tu fais pas du tout loup-garou. Comme Scott d'ailleurs. Derek par contre, tu fais très loup-garou.

Ce dernier me lança un regard acéré et Scott leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Stiles pouffait.

-Vous savez, pas besoin d'utiliser des kilos de glaçons, je peux faire chuter la température facilement.

-Vraiment ? lança Stiles. Comment ?

-C'est compliqué à expliquer, mais du moment que j'ai ma main dans l'eau, ça marchera.

-Tu en es sûre ? demanda le véto.

-Certaine.

Il se tourna vers Isaac.

-Comme tu t'en doutes certainement, ça ne va pas être une expérience des plus… (Il chercha le mot juste.)…agréable. Mais si on parvient à ralentir suffisamment ton rythme cardiaque, tu entreras dans un état de transe.

-Comme… quand on est sous hypnose ? demanda Isaac, hésitant.

-Exactement. Tu seras partiellement transformé, ce qui nous permettra d'accéder à ton subconscient.

-Il faut que ses battements de cœur soit lents comment ? s'enquit Scott.

-Très, très lents.

-Oui, mais quand vous dîtes « très, très lents », ça veut dire lent comment ? insista Derek.

-Proche de la mort.

J'écarquillai les yeux. _Ouais, quand même..._ Isaac mit une main dans l'eau qui était encore à température normal et regarda le véto.

-Rassurez-moi, ça risque rien, si ?

-Tu veux que je te réponde sincèrement ?

-Nan. Nan, merci, ça ira, fit-il en détournant le regard.

Nous entendîmes un claquement de plastique et tous les regards convergèrent vers Stiles qui faisait l'idiot avec un gant en plastique.

-Quoi encore ? demanda-t-il, penaud.

-Stiles ? fis-je. Tu te rappelles ce que j'ai fait à Scott ce matin ? Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai envie de recommencer avec toi maintenant, et si je ne m'abuse, toi tu ne cicatrise pas, achevai-je avec un grand sourire sadique.

Il blêmit, enleva le gant et nous rejoignit. Derek se tourna vers Isaac.

-Écoute, si tu le sens pas, personne te force à le faire.

-Ouais, acquiesça Scott.

Isaac considéra la baignoire un moment et soupira. Il enleva son T-shirt, inspira un grand coup et s'exécuta.

-Je peux y aller ? demandai-je à l'attention d'Isaac.

Il hocha la tête, les mâchoires crispées. Je plongeai ma main droite dans l'eau, fermai les yeux et me concentrai pour aspirer la chaleur de l'eau. Chaleur que je sentis progressivement remonter le long de mon bras. J'entendis une exclamation éberluée venant de Stiles et ouvris les yeux. Des cristaux commençaient déjà à se former sur la surface de l'eau. Mon frère enleva sa veste et remonta ses manches. Derek et lui mirent chacun une main sur l'épaule d'Isaac.

-Mêle, écarte-toi, dit Scott.

Je secouai la tête.

-Non, si j'enlève ma main, la chaleur va revenir.

Isaac prit une nouvelle inspiration et les garçons le plongèrent dans l'eau, m'éclaboussant au passage. Isaac se débattit et voulut sortir de l'eau. Je détournai le regard, mais j'eus néanmoins le temps de voir ses crocs. J'entendis des grognements et des bruits de luttes, et me pris plusieurs fois de l'eau.

Puis le calme se fit.

-Surtout souvenez-vous, je dois être le seul à lui parler, s'il entend d'autre voix, il sera troublé et sortira de l'hypnose.

Deaton nous regarda tour à tour et nous hochâmes tous la tête.

-Isaac ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

-Oui, je vous entends.

-C'est le docteur Deaton. J'aurais quelques questions à te poser. Est-ce que tu me le permets ?

-Oui.

-Je veux que tu me parles de la nuit où tu as trouvé Erica et Boyd.

Dehors, un éclair retentit._ Super l'ambiance_, pensai-je.

-Et je veux que tu me racontes ce que tu as vu aussi précisément que possible, continua Deaton. Comme si tu y retournais.

-Non. Je veux pas faire ça, non.

Les lumières commencèrent à clignoter.

-Je veux pas faire ça !

-Isaac tout va bien. Détends-toi. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Ce ne sont que des souvenirs, un souvenir ne peut pas te faire de mal.

Le loup-garou finit par se détendre. Deaton continua à lui demander des choses et Isaac répondait. Je n'écoutais pas, ne comprenant rien. Je commençais à avoir du mal à maintenir la température.

J'entendis Isaac s'agiter en répétant : « Ils sont là ».

-Isaac dis-nous où tu es, demanda Derek, pressant.

-Je les vois pas, il fait trop sombre.

Les lampes explosèrent. Derek continua à demander à Isaac où il était. J'ouvris les yeux et une migraine me vrilla les temps. Je grimaçais.

Le loup-garou se redressa vivement.

-Ca y est, je l'ai vu. J'ai vu le nom de la banque.

Il se leva et les garçons le firent sortir. Ils lui mirent un essuie sur le dos. Je m'écartais de la baignoire et la chaleur arrêta brusquement de remonter le long de mon bras. Je m'appuyais contre un meuble en haletant, soudain prise de vertige.

-C'est la Première Banque Nationale de Beacon Hills, dit Isaac. Mais elle est désaffectée. Erica et Boyd sont enfermés dans la salle des coffres.

Le silence plana.

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que tu as dit juste avant de sortir de l'hypnose, si ? fit Stiles.

-Nan, répondit Isaac.

-T'as dit qu'ils t'avaient emmené dans une salle sombre. Il y avait un corps.

-Le corps de qui ?

-Erica. Tu as dit que c'était Erica.

Isaac se sécha et enfila son T-shirt. Tout à coup, je sentis mes genoux lâcher et je m'effondrais.

-Mêle !

Scott voulut me relever, mais mes jambes ne me portaient plus. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'assis sur une table métallique.

-Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-C'est rien, mentis-je, peu convaincante. Ca va passer. J'ai juste pas l'habitude de faire de la magie pendant aussi longtemps.

Scott me fit les gros yeux et je me rappelai que les loups-garou pouvaient entendre les battements de coeur. _Grillée..._ Il saisit brusquement mon bras encore mouillé. Je remarquai que plusieurs griffures couraient le long de mon avant-bras. Isaac devait m'avoir griffée quand il s'était débattu ou quand il s'était agité. Je n'avais probablement rien senti à cause de la froideur de l'eau. Ma migraine s'intensifia. Scott inspecta mon bras. Isaac se posta à coté de mon frère pendant que celui-ci cherchait un bandage.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire mal...

Je souris faiblement, épuisée.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai rien senti, l'eau était trop froide. Et puis je sais bien que tu ne l'aurais pas fait volontairement.

Il m'offrit un sourire rassuré.

-Si ce n'est pas ça, alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il avec un froncement de sourcil. N'essaie pas de mentir, j'ai toujours su voir quand tu disais vrai ou pas, en plus maintenant je sais entendre ton rythme cardiaque alors...

-C'est juste que j'ai une migraine atroce et que je suis épuisée. Je ne fais jamais la magie du même élément pendant si longtemps.

Scott revint avec des bandages. Il commença à me désinfecter le bras. Je gémis.

-C'était vraiment obligé ? J'avais quand même le bras dans de l'eau glacée...

-On ne sait jamais, répondit-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Stiles et Derek commencèrent à débattre. Cela ne m'affectait pas trop, ne voyant pas qui c'était. Scott ayant fini de bander mon bras, se mêla à leur conversation/débat. Isaac prit ma main.

-Tu permets que j'essaie quelque chose ? (J'acquiesçai.) Suis-moi, ajouta-t-il en me faisant descendre. Il me soutint par la taille, me voyant vaciller.

Je le suivi jusqu'à la salle d'attente et le loup-garou me fit asseoir sur une des chaises. Il s'assit à coté de moi.

-Donne-moi ta main.

J'obtempérai. D'étranges veines noires apparurent sur son bras. Ma migraine disparut et une sensation de bien-être m'envahit. Et, sans m'en rendre compte, je sombrai dans le sommeil.

**P.O.V. Scott :**

-Les alphas les dressent les uns contre les autres pour voir lequel survivra, proposa Stiles. Gladiator version loup-garou.

-Alors on va les chercher ce soir, ordonna Derek.

Scott vit Isaac revenir dans la pièce. Sans Mêle. Il commença à paniquer. C'était idiot, il en était conscient, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de sa soeur, c'était comme avec Allison, il ne réfléchissait plus clairement. Scott alla rejoindre Isaac.

-Où est Mêle ? demanda-t-il en tentant de maîtriser sa voix.

-Dans la salle d'attente. Elle dort.

Scott lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-J'ai pris sa douleur et elle s'est endormie.

Il hocha la tête, rassuré et ils retournèrent près de Deaton, Derek et Stiles.

-C'est Internet, tu connais ? se moquait se dernier. C'est une histoire de deux minutes.

**P.O.V. Mêle :**

_Bi-Bi-Bi-Bip_

_Bi-Bi-Bi-Bip_

_Bi-Bi-Bi-Bip_

Je grognai et ouvris difficilement les yeux. Je cherchai mon réveil à tâtons et ma main se posa sur un bout de papier. Je me redressai, coupai mon téléphone et attrapai le mot. Je reconnus l'écriture peu soignée de mon frère.

_Faut que t'aille au lycée sans moi, je passe la nuit j'ai Stiles. Si tu te demandes comment tu es rentrée, on t'a ramené, tu t'étais endormie chez Deaton._

_On se voit au lycée, Scott._

Je regardai l'heure : 7h. J'allais devoir me dépêcher pour arriver à temps en cours si je devais marcher. Je me dirigeai vers ma salle de bain et pris une rapide douche. J'enfilai un jeans skinny beige avec une rangée de paillette sur les cotés et un top noir à motif baroque. Je sautai dans mes bottes marrons à talons. Je me fis un demi-queue, attrapai ma veste en cuir brun clair, jetai mon sac sur mon épaule et partis.

En arrivant au lycée, je repérais Mason qui sortait du bus scolaire et me dirigeai vers lui quand...

-Mêle !

Je me retournais pour tomber sur le canon d'hier.

-Adam. Salut.

Il me décocha un sourire à se damner qui avait du faire craquer pas mal de fille -dont je pensais malheureusement faire partie-.

-Tu vas sûrement me trouver direct, mais... ça te dirait un ciné ce soir ?

Je le dévisageai quelques secondes, interdite. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censée répondre ? En temps normal, je me débrouillai très bien avec les garçons, mais avec Adam je perdais tout mes moyens. Mais en même temps, je ne m'étais jamais retrouvée face à un mec aussi sexy et aussi direct.

-Oh...euh, oui, oui, pas de problème. Quelle heure ?

-Je passe te prendre à 6h ?

Je lui offris un léger sourire moqueur.

-Comme si tu conduisais !

-J'ai jamais dit que je passerai te prendre en voiture... (Il réfléchit un instant.) Quoique, si, je passerai te prendre en voiture, mais je demanderai à Ethan ou Aiden de conduire.

Je souris.

-Ca me paraît plus crédible.

Un silence gêné s'installa. Je vis Scott et Stiles qui nous observaient. _Quand est-ce qu'il va nous lâcher ?!_ Adam désigna la porte du bâtiment.

-Je t'accompagne ?

* * *

**P.O.V. Scott :**

Arrivés derrière la banque avec Derek, Scott s'arrêta. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment et il n'était pas sûre que ça soit dû à ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Derek.

-Il y a quelque chose qui me trotte dans la tête.

-La pleine lune approche, dis-moi ce que c'est.

-Le risque et la récompense.

-Oui, mais encore ?

-On a pas assez d'informations pour évaluer tout les risques, on y va...

Scott fut interrompu par le vibreur de son téléphone. Il jeta un oeil à l'appelant : Maman. Il décrocha.

-Maman, là c'est pas trop le moment...

-C'est Mêle. Elle est partie avec un garçon.

Scott fronça les sourcils.

-Un garçon ? C'est quoi le problème ?

-Il me fait peur. Très peur. Je crois que ta soeur est peut-être en danger.

Scott allait dire à sa mère de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'elle se faisait des films quand il se rappela qui était la garçon en question.

Adam.

Un loup-garou.

Un soir de pleine lune.

Mais Mêle était parfaitement capable de se défendre en cas de problème.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je suis sûr que tu te fais des idées, finit-il par dire.

Il raccrocha. Soudain un quelque chose lui revint à l'esprit. Adam avait dit être le frère des jumeaux alphas. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était sûrement un alpha lui aussi. Une peur panique commença à monter en lui.

Mêle était en danger.


	4. 4 La chasse

**On aura tout vu !**

**Chapitre 4 :**

**La chasse**

**1h30 plutôt :**

\- Au secours !

\- Si je savais que tu allais me geuler dans les oreilles, j'aurais pas décroché, marmonna Scout.

\- Désolée, fis-je. Mais je vais au ciné avec un mec, et je sais pas du tout comment m'habiller...

Scout se ragaillardit.

\- Tu vas au ciné avec un mec ? répéta-t-elle. Genre, un rendez-vous ?

Elle éclata de rire.

\- Depuis quand Mêlosa McCall me demande des conseils pour les rendez-vous ? A moi, Scout Green ?

\- C'est pas un rendez-vous, corrigeai-je. Juste une sortie entre potes...

\- Mouais, tu aurais vraiment l'air si paniqué si c'était une simple sortie... Alors comment s'appelle l'heureux élu ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel, mais ne relevai pas.

\- Je te le dirai quand tu m'auras aidé à choisir une tenue, marchandai-je.

J'entendis un soupir théâtral.

\- OK... Mais là je suis dans le jardin caché, avec Michael et Jason, alors...

\- Tant mieux, comme ça on aura un point de vue masculin.

Je marquai une pause en réalisant ce que je venais de dire.

\- Tu dois vraiment flipper pour dire ça... et pour me demander des conseils mode aussi. Ca a toujours été l'inverse. Tu es sûre que tu veux que je reste avec les garçons ? Shepherd risque de ne pas être très coopératif.

\- C'est Mêle ? s'exclama ce dernier.

Sa voix était très faible, mais j'entendais clairement l'espoir dans sa voix. Je comprenais parfaitement pourquoi elle disait ça : Jason et moi sortions ensemble encore une semaine avant que je quitte Sainte-Sophia.

\- Oui, c'est Mêle, et non, je ne te la passerai pas, fit sèchement Scout. Je dois l'aider pour une histoire de filles. Alors c'est plutôt quel genre ? demanda-t-elle à mon intention.

Je n'eus pas à beaucoup réfléchir.

\- Bad Boy cliché.

Elle siffla et je pus presque la voir jeter un regard moqueur à Jason. J'entendis des voix étouffées.

\- Écoute, Mêle, je vais retourner à Sainte-Sophia, parce que ces deux débiles veulent à tout prix savoir de quoi il s'agit. Je te rappel.

**P.O.V. Adam :**

\- Je crois que c'est bien la première fois qu'on te voit en chemise, fit Aiden lorsqu'Adam arriva en haut des marches.

\- La ferme, gronda celui-ci en faisant briller ses yeux.

\- Du calme gamin, nous aussi on a les mêmes joujoux, répliqua Aiden. Et si tu es déjà énervé maintenant, qu'est-ce que ça va donner quand la lune va se lever…

\- Ouais, si tu tues la fille, nous, on est mal, lança Ethan du canapé. Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? Avec la lune, je veux dire.

Adam s'appuya contre le mur, les bras croisés et lui fit les gros yeux.

\- Vous savez aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas la pleine lune qui m'énerve…

Aiden ricana.

\- Oh, je sais, c'est parce que tu sors avec une fille. Si je ne m'abuse, tu n'as jamais eu beaucoup de rencard.

Adam le foudroya du regard.

\- En tout cas, je me débrouille toujours mieux que toi, asséna-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Hein, tu en es où avec Lydia ? Toujours pas de rendez-vous ? Et pourtant on sait qu'elle est capable de sauter sur un mec au bout d'une dizaine de minute. T'as encore du boulot, mon vieux.

Les yeux d'Aiden s'embrasèrent –littéralement- et il plaqua son petit frère contre le mur en grognant.

\- Aiden !

Ethan s'interposa et repoussa son jumeau. Ce dernier jeta un regard meurtrier à Adam qui souriait d'un air satisfait.

\- Je crois que c'est moi qui vais devoir vous conduire, soupira Ethan.

Une fois dans la voiture, le plus jeune se renfrogna.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je ne peux pas venir vous aider, marmonna-t-il.

\- Les ordres sont les ordres, répondit simplement Ethan. Et puis, j'ai vu la sœur de McCall, et ne me dis pas que tu ne la trouves pas canon !

Adam pouffa et son regard se perdit dans le vague.

\- C'est pas faux. Bon alors je suis censé faire quoi ?

**P.O.V. Mêle :**

Je tendis mon portable devant moi et posai, une expression aguicheuse plaquée sur le visage avant de prendre la photo. Je jetai un œil à l'écran. Parfait. J'envoyai la photo.

**A Scout : Alors ?**

Je reçu la réponse quelques instants plus tard.

**De Scout : OMG ! T'es trop canon !**

Je pouffai avant de ranger mon téléphone. Je m'étais décidée pour un jeans bleu clair troué sur toute la longueur, un t-shirt jaune fluo à une épaule dénudée et des baskets compensées noirs. Je mis une épaisse couche d'eye-liner noir et couvris mes cils de mascara noir également. J'ouvris ma boîte à bijou et en sortis une longue chaîne avec des ailes d'ange. Mon portable tinta. J'éclatai de rire en voyant le message.

**De Scout : J'en connais une qui est en train de faire les cents pas dans sa chambre…**

Elle avait entièrement raison. Je pouvais dire tout ce que je voulais, cette fille me connaissait par cœur.

**A Scout : Je vois pas de quoi tu parles… XD**

La réponse retentit en même temps que la sonnette de l'entrée. Je sursautai.

\- Maman ! Tu peux aller ouvrir ? Je suis là dans deux minutes.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais, quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Je passai une dernière fois devant mon miroir et arrangeai –vainement- mes cheveux. J'enfilai ma veste en jean et dévalai les escaliers le plus dignement possible. Je marquai un temps d'arrêt en arrivant au bas des marches. Adam discutait avec ma mère en lui servant le sourire charmeur auquel j'avais droit depuis deux jours.

Et il était absolument magnifique.

Enfin, plus encore que d'habitude, je veux dire… Je secouai la tête pour m'éclaircir les idées. Je finis de descendre les escaliers et parcourus la distance qui me séparait de la porte.

\- Salut Adam, fis-je en souriant avant de me tourner vers maman. Merci de lui avoir tenu compagnie.

Elle sourit.

\- Mais de rien, ma puce (Je manquai de m'étouffer.). Je vais vous laisser. Passez une bonne soirée.

J'eus à peine fait un pas, qu'elle m'interpella.

\- Mêle ? 23h, hein.

Je la dévisageai, scandalisée.

\- Mais Scott à droit à 2h du mat' !

\- Oui, mais Scott, c'est Scott.

Sur ce, elle ferma la porte. Je gardai le silence, gênée.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, je dois te ramener pour 23h, sinon je vais avoir des problèmes ? lança Adam, remarquant mon embarras.

J'hochai la tête, nerveuse. Son sourire se fit narquois.

\- Détends-toi. Je vais pas te manger, tu sais.

Je souris faiblement. Il me prit par le bras et m'entraîna doucement vers la voiture. Il m'ouvrit la portière et fis un geste vers l'intérieur.

\- Mademoiselle.

Je pouffai et montai. Il ferma la portière, fit le tour et s'installa de l'autre coté de la banquette arrière, à coté de moi.

Il désigna le garçon au volant.

\- Mêle, je te présente Ethan, mon frère. Ethan, voici Mêle McCall.

\- Enchanté, dit celui-ci en croisant mon regard dans le rétroviseur.  
Ethan m'offrit un sourire charmeur qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à celui de son petit frère et je songeai qu'il avait l'air nettement moins flippant que la première fois où nous nous étions croisés.

\- De même, répondis-je sur le même ton.

\- Ethan, tu connais l'adresse, intervînt Adam.

\- Oui, monsieur, confirma-t-il en mimant un salut.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Adam lever les yeux au ciel tandis que le moteur démarrait.

**P.O.V. Scott :**

Le portable de Scott vibra.

\- Euh, Stiles, c'est pas vraiment le moment là.

\- Scott, nan attends écoute-moi.

\- C'est Mêle ? Il y a un problème ? T'es allé la chercher ?

\- Non, j'y suis pas encore aller, mais il faut que vous vous cassiez de là tout de suite ! Les murs de la salle des coffres sont faits avec un minéral appelé Hécatolite, ça disperse la lumière de la lune.

\- Je comprends pas.

Derek fit un pas en avant en parlant à Boyd, mais Scott n'écouta pas ce qu'il lui disait.

\- L'Hécatolite dissipe la lumière de la lune. Ils ont pas senti les effets de la pleine lune depuis des mois !

Il commençait à comprendre le problème, quand Peter ajouta :

\- Imagine les gladiateurs dans le Colisée de Rome. Les romains affamaient les lions pendant trois jours pour les rendre encore plus féroces et plus incontrôlables. Deucalion bloque leurs transformations depuis trois pleines lunes: ça va les rendre beaucoup plus sensibles à ses effets.

Boyd et la fille grognèrent.

\- Ils vont être encore plus forts, dit Stiles.

\- Encore plus sauvages, ajouta Peter, plus assoiffés de sang. Scott, ce sont eux les lions. Les lions affamés. Et toi et Derek, vous venez d'entrer dans le Colisée.

**P.O.V. Stiles :**

\- Scott ? Scott ! Réponds !

Mais la connexion s'était déjà coupée.

\- Et merde !

\- On ne peut plus rien pour eux, dit Peter.

Le silence plana un moment avant que Stiles ne s'exclame :

\- On ne peut peut-être plus rien faire pour eux, mais je peux toujours faire quelque chose pour Mêle.

\- Mêle ? répéta Peter, perplexe.

\- La petite sœur de Scott, répondit Stiles. Elle est avec le frère des jumeaux alphas. Il faut que j'aille voir si elle va bien.

\- Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait une sœur, commenta Peter. En fait tu comptes foutre leur rendez-vous en l'air, c'est ça ?

\- Carrément.

**P.O.V. Mêle :**

\- Désolé, les jeunes, le film est complet, dit l'homme au guichet, l'air fébrile.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le rendre nerveux à ce point dans le fait d'annoncer à deux adolescents qu'un film était complet ? Je remarquai qu''il jetait des regards apeurés à Adam.

\- C'est bien ma veine, marmonna celui-ci, j'aurais dû réserver.

On s'éloigna un peu du guichet.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ? m'enquis-je. Parce que je te rappel que le mini cinéma de Beacon Hills ne passe qu'un seul film…

Le frère d'Adam nous avait déposés à l'unique café de la ville il y a un peu plus d'une heure, et Adam avait prévu de me ramener après le film, mais comme celui-ci était complet, nous ne savions pas à quoi nous allions passer la soirée.

\- On va faire un tour dans le bois ? proposa Adam.

\- Tu es sérieux ?

Il haussa un sourcil, légèrement moqueur.

\- Aurais-tu peur ?

Je faillis répondre qu'après m'être battue contre des Faucheurs dans des souterrains sombres et humides pendant plusieurs années, ce n'était pas les bois de Beacon Hills en pleine nuit qui allaient me faire peur, mais me retins au dernier moment.

\- Non, c'est juste que le bois… (Soudain une idée surgit dans mon esprit.) OK, mais alors on va au point d'observation !

\- Si tu veux.

Nous nous mîmes en route. Le point d'observation se trouvait à une bonne demi-heure de marche du cinéma, mais nous n'étions pas pressé : il était à peine 19h.

**P.O.V. Stiles :**

Stiles commençaient sérieusement à paniquer. Il cherchait Mêle depuis une vingtaine de minute et toujours rien. Il avait d'abord été chez les McCall, puis au café, au cinéma,… mais toujours rien.

Soudain, il aperçut sa fine silhouette. Il gara la Jeep et décida de les suivre à distance respectable. Il commença à paniquer quand Adam –enfin il supposait que c'était lui- entraîna la jeune fille dans une ruelle. Il accéléra l'allure, et se figea devant le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui.

**P.O.V. Mêle :**

Nous marchions depuis une dizaine de minute, quand j'eus la forte impression d'être observée. Je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule mais ne vis personne. Comme mon sentiment allait en s'accentuant, je partis dans une ruelle. Adam, perplexe, me suivit. J'invoquai l'Esprit et scrutais les environs.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Adam en me pressant la main.

Je ne répondis pas et continuais de scruter la rue. Derrière une benne à ordure, je vis une aura argentée.

Un Faucheur.

_Jamais tranquille_, songeai-je.

\- Montre-toi ! criai-je, oubliant presque Adam.

Pas de réaction.

\- Tu veux jouer à ça ? Ne fais pas comme si tu n'étais pas là, je vois ton aura.

Un Faucheur qui m'avait l'air assez âgé que pour faire partie de la section étudiante. Il me décocha un sourire froid. Dans un geste protecteur, Adam se plaça légèrement devant moi.

\- C'est mignon, ton copain veut te protéger. A moins qu'il soit aussi un Adepte ? (Le Faucheur pencha la tête sur le coté et m'examina.) Qui es-tu ? Je ne me rappelle pas avoir déjà vu des Adeptes dans le coin.

Je lui offris mon meilleur sourire satisfait et fis reculer Adam qui me dévisageait avec une drôle d'expression.

\- McCall, Chicago, Enclave 3, Section lycéenne…

\- Chicago? Tu es bien loin de ton Enclave…, commenta-t-il.

\- Je suis peut-être loin de mon Enclave, mais je ne suis pas sans défense !

J'accompagnai ma phrase en faisant danser une flamme entre mes doigts. En général, montrer que j'étais une Maîtresse du Feu suffisait à faire reculer pas mal de Faucheur. Malheureusement, celui-ci maniait l'énergie brute.

Nous étions à forces égales.

Il fit apparaître une sorte de lentille verte géante.

Un souffle de feu.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir avant qu'il n'aille percuter Adam qui s'effondra au sol.

\- Oups, j'ai mal visé.

Voyant qu'il allait faire apparaître un nouveau souffle de feu, je produisis un énorme coup de vent qui le renversa. Le problème quand on se battait contre un Faucheur était qu'il fallait réussir à le mettre hors jeu sans le tuer. Pas évident quand le Faucheur en question essaye de vous tuer. Car si le meurtre était contraire à la politique des Adeptes, les Faucheurs, eux, s'en foutaient complètement. J'hésitai un instant sur l'élément à invoquer avant de me décider pour l'Esprit. Je m'arrangeai pour lui faire ressentir ce que les Faucheurs faisaient subir à leurs victimes. Il hurla de douleur. Adam qui semblait indemne –mais ce ne devait pas être le cas, car on ne se relevait pas comme ça d'un souffle de feu- voulut intervenir, mais je le retins d'un geste. Je fus prise de vertiges et perdis le contrôle de l'illusion. Adam me rattrapa au moment où mes jambes cédèrent ; le Faucheur se releva et décampa. Adam me remit sur mes jambes, mais ne me lâcha pas pour autant.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question, répondis-je. Tu t'es quand même pris un souffle de feu…

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Un quoi ?

\- La lentille géante.

\- OK… Pourquoi vous sembliez vous connaître ? Et comment t'as su qu'il était là ? C'était quoi ce que tu lui as fait ?

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux.

\- Je…

Je fus interrompue par l'arrivée de Stiles.

\- Mêle ! Tu vas bien ?

Je retins un grognement. Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de me tourner vers l'hyperactif.

\- Non, je souffre, répondis-je d'une voix niaise, à ton avis, crétin ?

\- Ouais, ça a l'air d'aller.

Je tiquais.

\- Attends ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu nous suivais ?

\- Euh…non…

Je ne dirais qu'une chose : ce mec était un très, très mauvais menteur.

\- Stiles, grondai-je.

Il leva les mains en signe de reddition.

\- OK, j'avoue. J'allais à l'hôpital, parce que ta mère m'a demandé de l'y rejoindre, et elle m'a dit que si je te voyais, elle voulait te voir aussi.

Je grimaçais. Géniale, la soirée était déjà terminée. Je me tournais vers Adam qui foudroyait Stiles du regard. Il sourit faiblement quand il remarqua que je le regardai.

\- Désolée… Je t'expliquerai la prochaine fois qu'on se verra…

\- Pas de problème, répondit-il avec un sourire légèrement crispé.

Je commençais à suivre Stiles, mais Adam me rattrapa.

\- Une dernière chose…

Il m'attrapa les mains et m'embrassa. Quand il s'écarta, je le considérai un moment, les joues rouges, le souffle court.

\- A la prochaine, fit-il en s'éloignant, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

* * *

J'entrai dans l'hôpital, à la suite de Stiles. Celui-ci se dirigea directement vers ma mère qui feuilletait des documents.

\- Bonsoir, dit Stiles.

\- Salut, dit-elle avant de me regarder. Mêle ? Tu n'es pas censé être avec Adam ?

Je foudroyai Stiles du regard en comprenant qu'il avait menti.

\- On a écourté le rendez-vous, répondis-je, les dents serrées.

Elle nous entraîna à travers l'hôpital.

\- C'est par là. (Elle se tourna vers Stiles.) Et si jamais tu dis à quelqu'un que je vous ai montré ça, je te jure que je te tuerai et que ce sera très long et très douloureux.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous me montrer un corps que j'ai déjà vu ? demanda-t-il.

_Un corps ?! Qu'est-ce que… ?_

\- Parce que tu n'as pas tout vu.

Maman nous emmena à la morgue de l'hôpital.

J'eus un haut-le-cœur quand elle enleva le drap qui recouvrait un des corps.

\- Regarde autour de son cou, c'est une…

Agissant de nouveau sans réfléchir, je mis ma main sur la gorge du cadavre.

-Mêle ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je ne répondis pas.

Des flash d'images, de sons, de sensations apparurent dans mon esprit. Un garrot. Une personne dont j'aurais été bien en mal de définir le genre. Une odeur de chlore. Soudain j'eus la sensation d'étouffé.

-Mêle ! entendis-je de loin.

J'eus vaguement conscience de tomber avant de sombrer dans le néant.

* * *

**Coucou les gens,**

** ce chapitre n'est pas terrible, mais je n'étais pas super inspirée...**

**Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, SVP**

** A la prochaine,**

**Bizz**

**PS : pour ceux qui suivrait éventuellement "Les Vampires de Beacon Hills", je ne pense pas savoir posté mercredi, car je n'ai même pas une page pour le prochain chapitre, mais bon un miracle peut toujours arrivé ! ;)**


	5. 5 Prédateur

**On aura tout vu !**

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Prédateur**

J'attrapai mon sac de sport et me dirigeai vers le vestiaire des filles. Je troquai ma robe pour un short noir, un top jaune fluo et des baskets, fluo également. J'attachai mes cheveux en une queue haute et allai rejoindre le reste de l'équipe de cross country.

-Salut toi, fit une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retournai et eus juste le temps de croiser le regard marron d'Adam, avant qu'il ne m'attrape les hanches et plaque ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il s'écarta et sourit. Je le dévisageai un moment perplexe.

-J'aurai pas dû ? s'enquit-il.

Je ne répondis pas, sous le choc. OK, il ne m'avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que ce mec était entreprenant, mais à ce point-là… J'entendis Scott interpeller le coach et je fus à peu près convaincue que ça me concernait.

Je mis une main sur le torse d'Adam pour le faire reculer –il ne m'avait toujours pas lâchée-.

-Tu m'excuses deux minutes ?

Je me dirigeai vers Scott tout en écoutant ce qu'il racontait.

-Coach, en tant que capitaine de l'équipe je…

-En que capitaine de l'équipe, tu rien ! le coupa le coach. Ta sœur ne fait pas parti de l'équipe, donc à moins de la convaincre de ne pas le faire, elle fera la course.

Le coach Finstock s'éloigna et Scott vit volte-face pour tomber nez-à-nez avec moi. Je croisai les bras et le toisai d'un regard noir et provocateur (merci Scout !).

\- Et pourquoi ne ferais-je donc pas la course ? grondai-je.

Je sentis l'air ambiant remonter de quelques degrés et j'inspirai pour tenter de me calmer et de récupérer le contrôle du feu. Scott le sentit également. Je dus retenir un sourire de satisfaction en le voyant frissonner.

\- Ben…En fait… c'est que…, bégailla-t-il avant de retrouver son assurance. Je te rappel quand même que tu as fait un malaise et…

\- C'était il y a quatre jours ! le coupai-je en maîtrisant ma voix.

Après mon évanouissement quelques jours plutôt, je m'étais réveillée à l'hôpital –en même temps j'y étais déjà- et on m'avait dit que les médecins n'avait pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Personnellement, je le savais : utilisations abusives de pouvoirs magiques. Mais je n'allais pas leur dire ça, sinon je n'allais pas rester une journée à l'hôpital, mais le restant de ma vie à Eichen House.

Mon frère me fit les gros yeux.

\- C'était _seulement_ il y a quatre jours !

Je roulai des yeux.

\- Scott, si tu crois que c'était la première fois que je tombai dans les pommes…

Il me dévisagea avec un air ahuri si amusant que je devais me mordre la joue pour ne pas rire.

\- C'est trop long à expliquer, fis-je simplement avant de commencer à m'éloigner. Oh, et quoi que tu puisses dire : je ferais la course.

Et avec mon sourire le plus arrogant, j'allais rejoindre Adam.

* * *

Le coach siffla et nous démarrâmes. Je dépassai Isaac qui faisait ses lacets et Scott qui faisait une drôle de tête. Isaac me dépassa à son tour quelques secondes plus tard. Je le vis prendre la tête du groupe, juste derrière les frères d'Adam. Je fermai les yeux un instant, en regrettant de ne pas avoir pris mes écouteurs. J'accélérai légèrement le pas et me calquai sur l'allure d'Adam que je venais de repérer.

\- On fait la course ? proposai-je.

\- C'est pas déjà ce qu'on est en train de faire ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu m'as comprise…

Il sourit et sembla réfléchir quelques secondes.

\- OK, mais je te préviens, je suis assez rapide.

_Mouais, pas si rapide que ça…_Je haussai un sourcil.

\- Si c'est ça ta vitesse max, on peut pas dire que tu sois très rapide…

Le jeune homme ricana.

\- J'allais doucement seulement parce que je me suis dit que tu viendrais peut-être.

Sa phrase finie, il sprinta quelques secondes avant de reprendre son rythme normal et de m'envoyer un sourire narquois par-dessus son épaule.

Il voulait vraiment jouer à ça ? OK, alors il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir. Je fermai les yeux une seconde et m'imaginai être dans les souterrains de Sainte-Sophia au coté de Scout, poursuivies par Sébastian Born –un Faucheur de la section Étudiante-. En rouvrant les yeux, je remarquai que mon rythme avait accélérer de lui-même et que j'étais sur le point de rattraper Adam. En le dépassant, je lui décochais mon meilleur sourire condescendant. Je forçai encore l'allure et il fit de même. Nous prîmes rapidement la tête du groupe. Il me dépassa et je sprintai pour le rattraper. D'accord, je trichai un peu : j'avais invoqué l'air pour qu'il me pousse légèrement en avant et qu'il pousse légèrement Adam en arrière.

Soudain, quelque chose accrocha mon regard. Je ralentis l'allure.

Mon hurlement retentit dans le bois quand je découvris le corps mutilé d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année.

La suite se passa comme dans du brouillard. Je me souvenais juste que j'étais frigorifiée. J'avais fait apparaître une flamme dans ma main sans me soucier d'Adam. Celui-ci était allé retrouver ses frères. Scott, Stiles et Isaac m'avaient rejoint. Le shérif Stillinski et quelques autres flics étaient arrivés.

Moi, je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de la laisse qui servait de garrot.

Je jetai un regard à Scott qui venait d'avertir le coach que le garçon était élève au lycée.

-Les gars ? Laissez-moi deviner, les deux autres victimes avaient aussi été étranglées avec un garrot ?

Stiles hocha la tête.

-Pas victimes, sacrifices, corrigea-t-il.

Ils m'avaient expliqué quelques jours plutôt la théorie de Stiles concernant le fait que ce n'était pas de simples meurtres, mais des sacrifices. Et même si je ne le supportais pas, je devais admettre qu'il n'avait pas totalement tort.

Scott fronça les sourcils.

-Attends. On ne t'a jamais dit pour le garrot.

Je soupirai et passai une main dans mes cheveux.

-Ce que je ne vous ai pas dit, commençai-je, une boule dans la gorge. C'est qu'avant de m'évanouir j'ai eu des flash d'image. (Je marquai une pause.) Le garrot en faisait partie.

Stiles m'interrogea sur les autres images que j'avais vues et je lui décris ce que j'avais vu. C'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Ensuite, la police nous fit dégager et je retournais dans le bus en laissant les trois garçons me devancer. En montant dans le bus, je vis Adam qui m'avait gardé une place me faire un signe de la main, mais je lui lançai un regard d'excuse et me dirigeai vers un autre garçon.

-Je peux m'asseoir ?

Isaac sourit.

-Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ?

Je souris à mon tour et m'installai à coté de lui. Je voulus appuyer ma tête sur son épaule, mais il recula.

-Évite de faire ça. J'ai encore mal.

Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur en réponse auquel il souleva légèrement son t-shirt. De larges coupures couraient le long de son abdomen. Je levai la main et posai délicatement ma main dessus. Isaac gémit légèrement, mais ne se dégagea pas. J'invoquai l'esprit et vis les blessures se résorber. Le loup-garou émit un léger glapissement surpris qui me fit pouffer.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Ca, mon petit Isaac, c'était un des tours de Mêlosa McCall.

Nous passâmes le reste du trajet à rire.

* * *

**P.O.V. Scott :**

Scott suivit un Isaac hors de lui dans le couloir en tentant de le raisonner :

\- Il faut pas que ça t'atteigne. C'est juste une heure de retenue. Tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est t'énerver, alors les laissent pas gagner. Ils essaient de frapper là où ça fait mal.

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil derrière l'épaule de son ami.

-Pas qu'avec moi.

Scott se retourna et vit Aiden qui draguait Lydia.

\- Et ce soir, t'es dispo ?

\- Nan, j'ai des devoirs.

\- Je peux t'aider.

La jeune fille s'adossa à son casier et le regarda, l'air légèrement moqueur.

\- T'as un Q.I. supérieur à 170 ?

\- Alors dans ce cas toi, tu peux m'aider… (Lydia pouffa.) Ce soir alors ?

La rousse lui tapota le torse et partit sans remarquer Scott et Isaac. Aiden qui lui ne les avait pas loupé, lança un sourire arrogant aux jeunes hommes. _D'abord Mêle, puis Lydia, ce sera qui après ?_ songea Scott.

En parlant du loup…

Mêle et Adam entrèrent dans le couloir.

\- Alors ? Mes explications, je les aurais quand ? s'enquit-il.

Mêle lui lança un regard perplexe avant de comprendre. Elle se tapa le front avec la paume de la main.

\- Oh, j'avais complètement zappé… Tu ne me l'as pas rappelé non plus !

\- Si, je l'ai fait il y a trente secondes.

La sœur de Scott pouffa et lui mit un coup de coude.

\- Je voulais dire que tu ne l'as pas fait plus tôt ! Sinon, je sais pas trop quand…

\- Pourquoi pas ce soir ? demanda-t-il alors qu'ils passaient devant Scott.

Celui-ci jeta un regard mauvais au jeune homme qui ne le remarqua pas. Mêle, en revanche, le vit très bien et lui fit son meilleur regard meurtrier et, juste pour le provoquer, passa son bras sous celui du loup-garou. Mais que pouvait-elle donc bien trouver à Adam ?

\- J'ai une répétition de danse… Désolée…

Scott dû retenir un sourire : Mêle mentait extrêmement bien. Pas une accélération de poux, pas un battement raté. Alors comment savait-il qu'elle mentait ? C'est simple : elle ne faisait pas de danse. Cependant le loup-garou ne tarda pas à déchanter.

\- On verra ça demain, OK ? fit-elle avant que la sonnerie retentisse.

Les deux adolescents partirent.

-Quoi ? gronda Scott.

-Ils frappent là où ça fait mal, fit simplement Isaac, moqueur.

**P.O.V. Mêle :**

\- Hé Mêle !

_Oh, c'est pas vrai, quoi encore ? _Je me retournai et tombai nez-à-nez avec Mason.

\- Hé, salut Mase.

\- Alors comment s'est passé la course ?

Je sentis ma gorge se nouer à ce souvenir pas très plaisant.

\- Plutôt bien… jusqu'à ce qu'en faisant la course avec Adam on tombe sur le cadavre mutilé d'un élève.

Ce fut quand Mason me serra contre lui que je remarquai que j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Je le repoussai doucement et secouai la tête.

-J'ai oublié ma farde en cours de dessin. Je vais vite la chercher, tu vas nous chercher une table ?

Il hocha la tête et je me dirigeai vers le local en question. Je soupirai en découvrant qu'il était toujours ouvert. Je cherchai ma farde des yeux et la repérai sur mon bureau au deuxième rang. Je l'attrapai et repartis vers la cafétéria.

Soudain j'entendis des grognements suivis de la voix de mon frère :

\- Isaac, arrête !

Je serrai ma farde contre moi et courus jusqu'au bout du couloir. Je tournai vers la réserve et vis Scott qui plaquait Isaac au sol.

-Mais qu'est-ce que… ? murmurai-je.

Scott se leva et se tourna vers Allison qui venait de sortir de la réserve.

\- Ca va aller ?

Elle hocha la tête et regarda son bras.

\- Oui, ça va, j'ai rien.

\- Je suis désolé, balbutia Isaac. Je voulais vraiment pas t'attaquer. Je suis désolé… (Son regard se posa sur moi.) Mêle ?

Ils se tournèrent tous vers moi.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

\- C'est compliqué, répondirent-ils d'une seule voix.

\- Allison ? Tu es blessée ?

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son bras avant de relever les yeux sur moi.

-Oh, euh, c'est rien. Juste une égratignure.

Je m'avançai et lui fis signe de me donner son bras. Elle hésita.

\- Fais-le, lança Isaac toujours assis à terre. Elle fait des merveilles. Et c'est pas douloureux.

La chasseuse céda et me donna son bras. Je fis la même chose qu'avec le loup-garou blond un peu plus tôt et la blessure disparut.

\- Je crois qu'ils veulent faire bien plus que nous mettre en colère, dit Scott l'air sérieux. C'est à nos vies qu'ils en veulent.

\- Alors tu crois pas que ce serait le moment d'agir ? s'enquit Isaac.

L'expression de Scott se fit extrêmement sérieuse.

\- Si. A mon tour de les mettre en colère. (Il marqua une pause.) Vraiment très en colère.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Qui "ils" ?

\- Euh, désolée de cassez ton ambiance dramatique fréro, mais qui ça "ils" ?

Isaac se releva et me dévisagea une seconde, perplexe. Ensuite, il se tourna vers mon frère.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu ne lui a rien dit ! s'écria-t-il.

\- Si, on lui a dit pour les sacrifices...

\- Me dire quoi ? grondai-je.

Scott se passa une main sur la nuque, son air sérieux ayant laissé place à un air assez nerveux.

\- C'est à propos d'Adam et de ses frères.

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je serrai ma farde un peu plus fort. Ils se consultèrent du regard.

\- Quoi ?

Scott fit signe à Allison et Isaac de partir. _Oh, je le sens mal..._ Une fois que nous fûmes seuls, Scott m'entraîna dehors. J'aperçus Stiles qui débitait des paroles à une vitesse hallucinante à une Lydia qui avait l'air de s'en ficher complètement. Nous nous assîmes sur une table et mon loup-garou de frère scruta les environs.

\- Scott ? (Il reporta son attention sur moi.) Alors, qu'as-tu de si important à me dire sur Adam, Ethan et Aiden ?

Il prit une grande inspiration et me regarda dans les yeux. Prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, je sentis une boule se former dans mon ventre.

\- Ce sont des loups-garou. Des alphas. Tout les trois.

Je ne savais pas si je devais éclater de rire ou m'énerver sur Scott. D'accord dans cette ville, il se passait vraiment des choses étranges, mais de là à dire que tout les gens que nous rencontrions n'étaient pas humains. Et puis j'étais certaine qu'il disait ça juste pour que je ne voie plus Adam.

C'est pourquoi je penchai pour la deuxième option.

\- Mais oui bien sûr, Scott, Adam et ses frères son des loups-garou et maman c'est la fée des dents, ricanai-je, sarcastique. Admet que tu dis ça seulement parce que tu détestes Adam !

Je me levai et attrapai mon sac, prête à retourner prêt de Mason, mais il me retint pas le poignet.

\- Mêle, attends ! Les griffures d'Isaac que tu as guéries ce matin. C'est les jumeaux qui les lui ont faites. Et tu as bien dû remarquer quelque chose d'étrange par rapport à Adam. Je sais pas moi...sa rapidité, sa force, ses réflexes... Un comportement étrange vendredi dernier.

Je tentai de me dégager de sa prise et il me laissa faire.

\- Non, je n'ai rien remarqué de tout ça. Parce qu'il est tout à fait normal ! Et pour les griffures d'Isaac, je n'ai aucune preuve concernant le fait que ce soit bien Ethan et Aiden qui les aient faites !

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et m'enfuis dans la masse d'élève qui discutaient dans le couloir.

Je heurtai quelqu'un. Je relevai les yeux et croisai le regard d'Ethan. Il sourit.

-Salut Mêle. (Il me détailla du regard.) Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Ah, euh, oui, je veux dire non, ça va...

Je détalais.

Je rentrai dans les toilettes des filles et vérifiai que toutes les toilettes étaient vides. Je posai mon sac ainsi que ma farde à terre et me laissai tomber à terre. Je ne voulais pas le reconnaître, mais Scott avait raison, j'avais remarqué des choses étranges concernant Adam. Pour commencer il y avait la course de ce matin : sur la même distance et à la même vitesse, j'étais épuisée et lui même pas un peu essoufflé. Puis il y avait eu vendredi -le soir de la pleine lune-: même si nous ne nous connaissions pas depuis très longtemps, j'avais quand même remarqué que son caractère avait changé. Et puis ses réflexes. Le jour où j'étais tombée sur lui -presque littéralement-, n'avait pas été la seule fois où j'avais pu voir ses réflexes hallucinants.

Je tiquai. Adam m'avait dit être arrivé en ville il y a quelques mois, et peu après les meurtres avaient commencés. Y avait-il un lien ?

J'entendis la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours retentir. J'attendis dix minutes pour être sûre que les couloirs étaient bien vides et sortis des toilettes. Je me dirigeai d'un pas rapide vers la sortie en évitant soigneusement de passer devant les salles dans lesquelles j'étais censées me trouver ou dans lesquelles se trouvait mon frère. Je poussai les portes et scrutai le parking. Vide. Parfait.

Je partis en direction du bois, me disant que ce serait le seul endroit où je serai tranquille. Je passai devant l'ancienne maison des Hale et m'arrêtai en apercevant la porte. Un étrange symbole y était peint. Je m'approchai et l'observai, ma curiosité ayant refait surface. On aurait dit une sorte de triskèle, mais au lieu que les bords soient en formes de spirale, ils étaient en angles droits. Etrange. Je passai ma main dessus et plusieurs images flashèrent à nouveau dans mon esprit. Je vis un groupe de personne que je devinai être une meute. Parmi eux, je reconnus trois personnes.

Ethan, Aiden et... Adam.

Je retirai brusquement ma main et fis un pas en arrière. Je partis en courant, pour m'éloigner le plus possible de la maison abandonnée. Je n'avais rien contre la maison en elle-même, mais c'était elle qui venait de confirmer les dires de Scott. Sans preuve, c'était juste de simple hypothèse, mais maintenant...

Je m'arrêtai et me laissai tomber contre un arbre, épuisée. Je ramenai mes genoux contre ma poitrine et les entourai de mes bras. Je ne pus retenir un sanglot. La pluie commença à tomber et je me demandais même une fraction de seconde si mon inconscient n'y était pas pour quelque chose. Mais je me foutai de la pluie.

Je sortai avec un loup-garou alpha.

Ce n'était pas la première fois, et puis nous ne sortions pas vraiment ensemble... Mais avec Jason je savais à quoi m'en tenir. Une question me taraudait : il m'avait vu faire de la magie, alors comptait-il m'avouer qu'il était un lycanthrope ?

Je relevai brusquement la tête en entendant un craquement. Un homme qui devait avoir l'âge de ma mère approchait. En voyant qu'il portait des lunette de soleil alors que la nuit était tombée - depuis combien de temps étais-je donc là ?- et qu'il avait une canne, je devinai qu'il était aveugle. Soudain, je le reconnu.

Il faisait partie de ma vision.

Il s'arrêta devant moi et sourit.

\- Tu dois être Mêlosa. Je suis Deucalion.

* * *

**Coucou les gens,**

** de 1 : j'ai la flemme de corrigé alors, sorry pour les fautes.**

** de 2 : Vous en avez pensez quoi ?**

** de 3 : Bonne merde à ceux qui serait éventuellement en examen. Moi, j'ai commencé vendredi (oui, c'est comme ça que j'étudie ^^), mais je sais pas quand c'est en France donc si ça à pas encore commencer... Bonne merde en avance !**

**A la prochaine !**


	6. 6 La proposition

**On aura tout vu !**

**Chapitre 6 :**

**La proposition**

-Tu dois être Mêlosa. Je suis Deucalion.

Ce nom ne m'évoquait rien de précis, mais je sentis mon pouls accélérer et des images de massacres m'apparurent. Je dus faire un énorme effort pour garder une respiration plus ou moins normale.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? grondai-je, sur la défensive.

-Du calme, voyons, répondit-il sur un ton qui sonnait légèrement exaspéré. Je suis là juste pour discuter. Je ne vais pas te tuer.

Il s'assit face à moi avant de palper mon visage avec sa main. Il sourit.

-Je comprends les garçons maintenant : tu es très jolie.

Même si son compliment n'aurait pas dû me faire d'effet, je me sentis rougir.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu faisais de la magie.

-D'où vous savez ça ?

-J'ai mes sources. Et puis je ne vais pas tout te révéler. Mais, dis-moi Mêlosa : serais-tu une sorcière ?

-Adepte, corrigeai-je.

Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi je prenais la peine de répondre. Peut-être parce que je savais qu'il aurait pu me tuer avant que je comprenne ce qu'il était en train de m'arriver. Ouais, ce devait être ça. Alors quitte à être là, autant répondre.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

-Une Adepte, répéta-t-il, ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais plus rencontré. Tu dégages beaucoup de puissance. Qu'es-tu ? Invocatrice, peut-être ?

-Maîtresse.

Sachant que je risquai de ne pas réussir à contrôler mes battements de cœur si je mentais tellement il me faisait flipper, je préférais donc éviter de la faire. S'il me demandait quels éléments je maîtrisais, je répondrais, mais sans en dire trop.

La question que j'attendais arriva, mais pas exactement comme je l'attendais.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose me dit que tu es une Maîtresse du Feu.

Allez, c'était le moment d'utiliser la technique des demis-vérité.

-C'est exact. Je maîtrise tout les éléments physiques.

Avec ce type, je préférais garder pour moi le fait que je maîtrisais l'Esprit, l'élément le plus redoutable. Ca pouvait servir.

-Intéressant, commenta-t-il, comme pour lui-même. J'imagine que tu as dû entendre parler de moi par ton frère et ses amis.

Cette fois-ci, autant la jouer franc jeu

-On m'a surtout dit que vous étiez en psychopathe dont je ne devais surtout pas m'approcher.

Il eut un rire sans joie.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas d'eux. On reproche souvent ça aux gens comme moi. Je suis un visionnaire, Mêlosa. Un visionnaire. (Il marqua une courte pause.) J'ai créé une meute d'alpha. La plus puissante de toutes les meutes. Une meute presque parfaite. Et sais-tu ce qui contribuerait à la parfaire ?

Cela semblait être une question purement rhétorique, si bien que je ne cherchais pas de réponse.

-Un émissaire spécial, répondit-il. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Les différents membres d'une meute constituent son image. L'émissaire en fait partie. Un émissaire faible et sans défense rabaisse l'image d'une meute. Pour que ma meute devienne encore plus puissante qu'elle ne l'est déjà, j'aurais besoin d'un émissaire qui sache se défendre, se battre.

Il marqua une pause et enleva ses lunettes de soleil si bien que je découvris des yeux rouges sang. Aussi flippant que ce soit venant d'un aveugle, il plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

-Mêlosa, accepterais-tu de devenir l'émissaire de ma meute d'alpha ?

Je me figeai et le considérai un moment. Venait-il vraiment de me demander ce que je croyais ?

-Mais je n'y connais rien, moi ! m'écriai-je.

Son sourire devint calculateur.

-Tu en sais beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois. Les Adeptes connaissent énormément de chose sur les êtres surnaturels. Tu es extrêmement puissante…

_Même plus que tu ne le penses, _songeai-je.

-…et tu serais vraiment bénéfique pour ma meute. Et puis, je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait te former.

-Que se passerait-il si j'acceptais ? demandai-je dès qu'il eut fini sa phrase.

Deucalion sourit en comprenant qu'il avait réussi à piquer ma curiosité.

* * *

Je ne sus pas vraiment comment j'avais fait pour rentrer, tellement j'avais l'esprit ailleurs. Deucalion m'avait proposé de devenir leur émissaire et je n'avais pas encore répondu.

Je n'avais pas encore refusé.

Il ne m'avait pas demandé de donner ma réponse tout de suite, et m'avait donné rendez-vous dans une semaine au point d'observation pour la lui donner.

Arrivée devant chez moi, j'aperçus Adam. _Tout mais pas ça_, grognai-je intérieurement.

-Adam. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il me servit son meilleur sourire charmeur.

-Une répétition de danse, hein ?

Je soupirai.

-Écoute, là ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

Son sourire disparut.

-Ca ne va pas ?

Je faillis répondre quelque chose comme : « J'ai appris que t'étais un loup-garou et ton alpha vient de me proposer d'être votre émissaire, comment veux-tu que ça aille ?! », mais me retins au dernier moment et dis plutôt :

-Non, je suis épuisée, j'ai eu une dure journée et j'aimerais bien aller me coucher.

-Oh, je comprends. Je vais te laisser dormir, alors. On se voit demain.

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser et je dus lutter pour ne pas le repousser. Quand il fut parti, je montai dans ma chambre en évitant volontairement mon frère, enfilai le premier pyjama qui me tomba sous la main avant de me laisser tomber dans mon lit. Je fermai les yeux et glissai dans un sommeil emplis de massacres et de loups-garou.

* * *

**Coucou les gens,**

**Désolée pour le retard et la taille du chapitre. Je promets que le prochain fera au moins 6 pages Word (celui-ci en fait 2).**

** A votre avis est-ce que Mêle va accepter ? Est-ce qu'elle va le garder pour elle ? En parler à Scott ? A Adam ?**

** Que de questions ! ;)**

** Bizz, **

**A la prochaine!**


	7. 7 Tensions

**On aura tout vu !**

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Tensions**

**P.O.V. Adam :**

Adam regarda Mêle à la dérobée. Assise seule deux banquettes devant lui, elle regardait obstinément par la vitre.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'elle l'évitait. Trois jours durant lesquels il se disait qu'Aiden avait raison, qu'il allait foirer sa mission.

Trois jours que Mêle lui manquait...

Ce qui lui foutait les jetons. Elle lui manquait à tel point qu'il commençait même à se demander s'il n'était pas en train de tomber amoureux de la jeune McCall…

Il se gifla mentalement. C'était n'importe quoi. Il n'était pas amoureux de Mêlosa. Non, hors de question. Il ne voulait pas être amoureux d'elle.

Il ne _pouvait_ pas être amoureux d'elle.

**P.O.V. Stiles :**

-On aurait pas dû venir, dit Stiles alors que Scott gémissait de douleur. Je le savais. Il fallait pas qu'on vienne.

-On devait venir, contra Scott. Il y a moins de risques si on est nombreux.

-Oui et on peut être aussi nombreux à mourir et ça s'appelle un massacre !

Stiles reporta son attention sur sa tablette et tapa le mot « massacre » avant de lire :

-Un bain de sang. Un carnage. Une tuerie. Une boucherie. Mouais, trop fort.

Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui était au plus mal.

-Bon, ça suffit, je demande au coach de s'arrêter.

Scott tourna vivement la tête vers l'hyperactif.

-Nan, nan, nan, nan, nan. Je vais bien.

-Je peux te dire que t'en as pas l'air. Si tu veux pas que j'aille demander au coach, laisse-moi au moins aller chercher Mêle pour qu'elle te guérisse.

-Pas besoin, ça va. Et puis Mêle m'évite depuis quelques jours.

-Je pense qu'elle a pas digéré le fait que tu ne lui aies pas dit qu'elle sortait avec un loup-garou dès que tu l'as su. (Scott gémit à nouveau.) Bon, laisse-moi regarder, ajouta-t-il en se penchant pour l'examiner.

Le loup-garou se redressa et porta les mains à son flanc pour empêcher Stiles de regarder.

-C'est bon, ça va.

-Laisse-moi juste regarder. D'accord ?

-D'accord, céda Scott.

Il releva son T-shirt et Stiles découvrit d'énormes griffures.

-Oh, merde.

-Je sais, c'est pas beau, mais c'est parce que ça vient d'un alpha. C'est plus long à cicatriser.

Stiles regarda les deux loups-garou assis un peu plus loin.

-Alors pourquoi Boyd et Isaac vont bien ?

Scott appuya sa tête contre la vitre et ne répondit pas.

-J'arrive pas y croire. J'arrive pas à croire que Derek soit mort.

**P.O.V. Mêle :**

La proposition de Deucalion tournait en boucle dans mon esprit depuis maintenant trois jours. Je n'arrivai pas à penser à autre chose. Je n'arrivai pas à me concentrer en cours. Je n'arrivais pas à faire mes devoirs. Je n'arrivai pas à appeler Jason alors que je mourrais d'envie de lui demander quelque chose.

Trois jours que je n'arrivais pas à me décider à accepter ou à refuser.

Trois jours que je n'avais plus adressé la parole à Scott.

Trois jours que j'évitai Adam.

Étrangement, c'était le dernier point qui me chagrinait le plus.

J'étais presque certaine qu'Adam se servait de moi, qu'il ne s'intéressait à moi qu'à cause de Scott. J'ignorais ce qu'il lui voulait exactement, mais je m'en foutais complètement. Pourtant, il me manquait énormément, ce qui commençait à me faire peur.

Le coach siffla, me faisant sursauter. Je l'entendis parler à Jared, mais n'écoutai pas ce qu'il disait.

-McCall ! Oh, non, pas toi aussi ! s'exclama-t-il.

Je crus un instant qu'il me parlait, si bien que je me retournai juste à temps pour voir mon frère qui était plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée se redresser.

-Euh… Non, coach, je vais bien, répondit-il avant de grimacer.

J'observai mon frère un moment. Stiles lui dit quelque chose avec un air de reproche et désigna l'abdomen de mon frère. Ils continuèrent à parler sans que je comprenne ce qu'ils disaient. Scott avait vraiment l'air au plus mal, et je me demandai si je ne devrais pas aller voir ce qu'il se passe. _Oh, après tout, s'ils ont besoin de moi, ils n'ont qu'à venir me chercher, _songeai-je. Ensuite, Scott regarda Ethan, deux places derrière moi. Celui-ci ne me remarqua pas, mais Danny, qui était à coté de lui, oui.

-Salut Mêle, je ne savais pas que tu venais.

-Et si. Vous n'auriez aucune chance sans moi, fis-je en tentant de rester sérieuse.

Il éclata de rire et Ethan sembla me remarquer.

-Ouais, c'est certain, répondit Danny, se prêtant au jeu.

-Ne le sous-estime pas, lança Ethan, il est aussi assez rapide.

-On verra ça, répliquai-je avec un sourire faussement hautain.

-Tu ne te sens pas un peu seule ? s'enquit Danny, changeant de sujet. Le trajet est quand même assez long…

-Ouais, enchérit Ethan, pourquoi tu ne vas pas près d'Adam ?

Je regardai dans sa direction et nos regards se croisèrent une seconde. Je détournai les yeux.

-J'avais ju…

Le bus freina brusquement et j'eus juste le temps de me rattraper au dossier du siège devant moi pour ne pas tomber.

-J'avais juste envie d'être un peu seule, mentis-je.

-Un peu seule ? répéta le joueur de crosse. Je te rappelle quand même que le trajet fait cinq heures.

Je souris.

-Bon, d'accord. Un peu beaucoup seule.

Danny me rendit mon sourire et je reportai mon attention sur la fenêtre. Du coin de l'œil, je vis du mouvement sur ma gauche et jetai un regard par-dessus mon épaule. Mon frère parlait avec un garçon assis à coté d'Isaac. Je remarquais que ce garçon devait être un loup-garou en voyant des griffes.

-Lâche-moi.

-Quoi ? T'as un plan ? fit Scott. Vas-y, raconte. Dis-moi ton plan brillant et je m'en vais.

Tout en parlant, ils regardèrent Adam, quelques places devant moi, puis Ethan.

-Tu vas faire quoi ? continua mon frère. Les tuer ? (Je me raidis. Il voulait tuer Adam ?) Dans ce bus ? Et puis quoi ? Tu vas faire quoi après ?

-Je m'en fous, grogna le premier.

Il tenta de se lever, mais Scott l'en empêcha.

-Faut que vous vous calmiez, intervint Isaac. Ils vont nous repérer.

Scott baissa d'un ton, si bien que je n'entendis plus ce qu'il disait. Soudain, Isaac fit un signe de tête en direction du ventre de mon frère. Ils conversèrent encore un peu sans que je n'arrive à comprendre, puis Scott se releva difficilement.

Même si j'en voulais à Scott de ne pas m'avoir prévenue plutôt pour la meute d'alpha et surtout pour Adam, je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans cet état. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et… :

-Scott ? appelai-je.

Il se tourna lentement vers moi et m'interrogea du regard.

-Tu peux venir deux minutes ?

Il obtempéra. Alors qu'il s'asseyait à coté de moi, je dus plaquer une main sur ma bouche pour retenir un cri.

D'énormes tâches rouges couvraient une partie de son t-shirt.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? haleta-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

-Scott ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Il me fit signe de baisser d'un ton.

-C'est rien, ça va passer.

-Mais tu saignes, c'est pas rien ! Laisse-moi voir.

Il m'offrit un sourire rassurant.

-Je te promets que je vais bien.

-C'est ça, et moi je suis une cacahuète. (Il me lança un regard interrogateur.) Longue histoire. Même si tu trouves que ce n'est pas grand-chose, laisse-moi te guérir. Tu as l'air super mal en point.

Il soupira et je compris que j'avais gagné.

-OK…

Je posai doucement ma main sur les griffures et invoquai l'Esprit. Je sentis son pouvoir m'emplir et me concentrai pour guérir les blessures de Scott. Je fermai les yeux et sentis la magie glisser le long de mon bras. Je sentis mon frère se tendre, signe qu'il l'avait sentie aussi. Je rouvris les yeux quelques minutes plus tard. J'enlevai ma main qui était désormais pleine de sang et nous constatâmes que les griffures étaient toujours là.

-Qu'est-ce que… ? murmurai-je.

-Même toi, tu ne peux rien y faire on dirait…

Je demandai à Scott de m'attraper le paquet de mouchoirs dans le fond de mon sac en lui montrant ma main. Il me le donna un je m'essuyai la main.

-Ca veut dire que tu ne m'en veux plus ?

-Ca veut dire que je ne laisserai pas mon grand-frère-qui-aurait-dû-me-prévenir-plus-tôt-pour-il-sait-quoi-et-à-qui-j'en-veux-toujours-un-peu mourir.

Il sourit faiblement et retourna près de Stiles.

* * *

Je sortis du bus en aidant Stiles à porter Scott, qui avait l'air de ne plus réussir à tenir sur ses jambes. Allison et Lydia nous rejoignirent. Stiles m'avait briefée sur ce qu'il s'était passé et je pestai intérieurement contre Scott pour ne pas m'avoir prévenue plus tôt. Nous entrâmes dans les toilettes des hommes et déposâmes le loup-garou à terre, près des lavabos. Allison remonta le t-shirt de Scott et nous vîmes que la blessure avait empiré et que le sang avait pris une étrange couleur noirâtre.

-Oh, c'est pas vrai !

-Pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Désolé, répondit faiblement Scott.

-Attends une minute.

-OK…

Il ferma les yeux et je sentis le nœud qui s'était formé dans mon ventre quelques minutes plus tôt se resserrer.

-C'est pas normal, je l'ai déjà vu guérir de pire que ça, dit la chasseuse avant de se tourner vers moi. Et toi, Mêle, tu ne sais pas le guérir ? Comme tu l'as fait pour Isaac et pour moi ?

Je secouai la tête en sentant les yeux me piquer comme si j'allais pleurer.

-J-j-j'ai déjà essayé et-et rien ne s'est passé…

-Alors on fait quoi ? lança Stiles. On appelle une ambulance ?

-Et si c'était trop tard ? Et s'ils pouvaient rien faire ?

Je sentis ma lèvre se mettre à trembler à cette idée. Je tentai de me ressaisir. En vain. J'avais déjà vu pire que ça, j'avais déjà failli me faire tuer, mes meilleurs amis avaient déjà tous failli se faire tuer, et j'avais affronté tout ça sans problème, mais je voyais mon frère dans cet état et je craquai.

Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ?

-On doit tenter quelque chose, objecta Stiles.

-Ca pourrait être psychologique, lâcha Lydia.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Stiles tandis qu'Allison et moi froncions les sourcils. Psychosomatique ?

-Somatoforme, corrigea la rousse.

-Som… ?

-Une maladie physique qui a une cause psychologique, expliqua-t-elle.

Je compris.

-Tout est dans sa tête…, murmurai-je

-Oui, acquiesça Lydia.

-A cause de Derek, comprit Stiles. Il s'empêche de guérir parce que Derek est mort.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? s'enquit Allison.

Lydia farfouilla dans son sac et en sortit du fil et une aiguille.

-Des points de suture ?

Allison soupira.

-Je suis sérieuse. Peut-être que tout ce qui lui faut c'est croire qu'il cicatrise.

-C'est une bonne idée, approuvai-je tandis que Stiles hochait la tête.

Tandis qu'Allison et Lydia préparait le matériel pour « l'opération », ayant remarqué mon état, Stiles me fit sortir.

-Hé Mêle ! Il va s'en sortir, d'accord ?

-D'accord, fis-je en ayant de plus en plus de mal à retenir mes larmes.

Il repartit aider les filles et je m'appuyai contre le mur, sentant mes jambes trembler.

-Mêle ?

Je levai les yeux au moment où Adam se postait devant moi.

-Adam, c'est pas trop le moment là, dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

-Ces derniers jours, ce n'est jamais le moment, marmonna-t-il.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel il me sembla que le jeune homme attendait une réponse, mais je ne pouvais pas lui en donner. Donc, je ne dis rien.

-Dis quelque chose ! s'exclama-t-il, commençant à perdre son sang-froid. Du jour au lendemain tu t'es mise à m'éviter sans aucune explication. Tu m'as menti pour ta répétition de danse. On devait se voire pour que tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé vendredi dernier, tu reportes toujours. Tu ne me parles même plus ! (Sa voix commença à se briser.) Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu plus me parler ?

Je comptais attendre et lui annoncer ça en douceur, mais il ne me laissait pas trop le choix. Enfin, si, j'aurais pus l'ignorer et de ce fait reporter cette conversation à plus tard, mais je n'y songeai pas. L'état de Scott avait déjà suffisamment éprouvé mes nerfs, alors s'il si mettait…

Je ricanai.

-Tu es bon acteur. Tu mériterais un prix pour jouer à merveille le mec complètement paumé qui a vu sa copine faire de la magie et qui ne comprend pas pourquoi elle l'évite. (Je marquai une pause, et le regardai dans les yeux.) Mais on sait pertinemment tout les deux que c'est faux. Tu m'as vu faire de la magie mais ça n'a pas dû te choquer autant que si tu étais parfaitement normal et que tu ne connaissais pas l'existence du surnaturelle. Je suis une Adepte. Je Maîtrise les éléments physiques. (Autant lui servir la même version qu'à son alpha.) Et je sais aussi que tu n'es pas humain.

-C'est à cause de Scott que tu ne m'approches plus ? grogna-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas à cause de Scott. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu es un loup-garou. Je ne t'approche plus parce que tu m'as menti. Tu m'as vue faire de la magie et tu m'as laissé croire que je t'avais mis en danger. Qu'à cause de moi tu aurais pu te faire tuer. Alors qu'en fait tu aurais pu mettre le Faucheur HS sans problème. (Je marquai une pause.) Je ne t'approche plus parce que tu m'as laissé croire que tu n'étais qu'un humain, alors que moi je suis plus que ça !

Je fis volte-face et voulus partir, mais il m'attrapa fermement par le poignet.

-Lâche-moi, grondai-je.

Il commençait à perdre le contrôle, je le sentais. Il m'attira derrière les toilettes, là où personne ne nous verrait, au moment même où ses yeux virèrent au rubis.

-Oui, je t'ai laissé croire que j'étais humain. Mais ne m'accuse pas sans savoir. Je voulais te…

Il fut interrompu par un grognement bestial. Il raffermit sa prise sur mon poignet au point de me faire mal, mais il ne me sembla pas que c'était intentionnel. Il grogna à son tour. Je regardai derrière moi et vis un Isaac transformé.

-Lâche-la, gronda-t-il.

-Et si je ne le fais pas qu'est-ce qu'il va faire le louveteau ? le provoqua Adam.

-Isaac ne fais pas ça ! criai-je.

Le loup-garou blond se jeta sur Adam au moment où celui-ci me lançait derrière lui. Le plus jeune ne se défendit pas. Au contraire, il laissa Isaac lui mettre coup de poing sur coup de poing.

-Isaac ! Arrête !

Il ne m'écouta pas et je remarquai qu'Adam commençait à saigner du nez.

-Ne bouge pas, et tu n'auras rien, murmura-t-on à mon oreille.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, alors que je tentais d'assimiler le sens de ces paroles, je me retrouvai plaquée contre un torse musclé. Une main se posa contre ma gorge et je sentis quelque chose de pointu contre ma peau. Des griffes. Ma respiration tout comme mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérèrent.

-Isaac, si j'étais toi je l'écouterai, lança celui qui me tenait.

Je reconnus la voix d'Ethan. _J'aurais dû m'en douter_, songeai-je. Ma respiration se calma légèrement. Isaac arrêta de mettre des coups de poings à Adam et leva la tête vers nous.

-Mêle !

-Lâche Adam et je ne lui ferai rien, dit Ethan.

Isaac n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de lâcher Adam et de reculer. Ethan me lança à terre et Isaac me rattrapa juste à temps. Il me serra contre lui en me caressant les cheveux, tandis que je tentais de calmer mon souffle au moment où tout le monde déboula. Je fus heureuse de voir Scott debout et l'air plus ou moins en forme. Il nous demanda si nous étions blessés et Isaac répondit par la négative pour lui et moi. Sans trop savoir comment, je me retrouvai assise dans le bus, à coté d'Isaac.

-Mêle ? Tu vas bien ?

-Il n'aurait rien fait, murmurai-je.

-Qui ?

-Adam. Ethan non plus d'ailleurs.

-Excuse-moi si je me trompe, mais quand je suis arrivé Adam te regardait avec des yeux rouge, il n'avait pas l'air de te lâcher, et il était passablement énervé. Quant à Ethan, nan, il a juste menacé de te tuer si je ne m'éloignais pas de son frère. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle ne rien faire.

-Ils n'auraient rien fait, répétai-je, les yeux rivé sur le paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre.

* * *

**Coucou les gens,**

**Je suis partagée pour ce chapitre : je trouve le début assez nul, mais j'adore la fin. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez SVP. Sinon je trouve pas que la "dispute" (façon de parler) entre Mêle et Adam soit très convaincante...**

**Sinon, pour ceux qui aurait envie de rire, j'ai commencé un nouveau crossover avec une amie intitulé " La Marque des Minions". Vous l'aurez devinez (ou pas ^^), c'est sur la Maison de la Nuit et les Minions/Moi, Moche et Méchant. Les deux premiers chapitres sont en ligne et ne sont vraiment pas très long, donc si vous avez envie de rire... (si ça tombe vous trouverez pas ça drôle, mais nous on s'est bien marée à l'écrire.)**

**Bizz,**

**A la prochaine**


	8. 8 Motel Californie - partie 1

**On aura tout vu !**

**Chapitre 8:**

**Motel Californie - partie 1**

Le coach siffla.

-Votre attention. La rencontre a été reportée à demain. C'est le motel le plus proche, il y a des chambres de libres et les gens sont pas trop regardant quand il s'agit d'accepter une bande de dégénérés comme vous. Vous serez deux par chambre. Choisissez intelligemment.

Je soupirai et attrapai une clé. Il n'y avait presque aucune fille en dehors de Lydia et Allison, ce qui faisait que je devais soit prendre une chambre avec un mec, soit prendre une chambre seule. Je n'eus pas besoin de réfléchir pour choisir la deuxième option.

-Et je ne tolérerais aucune perversion sexuelle, continua la coach. Je vous connais bande de petits dépravés ! C'est compris ? Vous gardez vos sales pattes dans vos poches et il y a intérêt qu'elles y restent !

Je cessai de l'écouter et cherchai la chambre 214. Je la trouvai à l'étage et passai ma main sur la porte. J'eus un haut-le-coeur et ma gorge se serra. Des images flashèrent dans mon esprit. Des gens morts. Pendus. Une balle dans la tête. Noyés. Electrocutés. Je fis un pas en arrière, sous le choc, et percutai quelqu'un. Je manquai de tomber en arrière, mais ce quelqu'un me rattrapa par le bras. Je me retournai et tombai nez-à-nez avec... _Oh, c'est pas vrai,mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ? _gémis-je intérieurement.

-Mêlosa McCall, quelle délicieuse rencontre, fit Sébastian avec un sourire narquois. Puis-je savoir ce qu'une Adepte de Chicago fait-elle ici, au beau milieu de la nuit ?

Sébastian Born, Faucheur de la section étudiante de Chicago, maniant l'énergie brute, se tenait juste derrière moi. Je me dégageai de sa prise d'un geste brusque.

-Born, quel déplaisir de te voir, répliquai-je. Et est-ce que je pourrai savoir ce qu'un Faucheur de Chicago fait ici ?

-Je fais une halte pou la nuit, répondit-il, indifférent à mon ton acerbe, avant de jeter un regard à la clé dans ma main. On dirait qu'on va être voisin.

La porte de la chambre 213 s'ouvrit avant que je puisse répliquer, révélant la tête mon frère.

-Mêle ? Il me semblait bien que je t'avais entendue...(Son regard se durcit quand il se posa sur Sébastian.) Un problème ?

-Sébastian, je te présente Scott McCall, mon grand frère. C'est un loup-garou. (Le Faucheur blêmit: il s'était déjà battu contre Jason, il savait donc de quoi ils étaient capables.) Scott, voici Sébastian Born, un Faucheur de Chicago.

Il se tendit à l'évocation des Faucheurs, mais ne commenta pas.

-Je crois que je vais te laisser avec ton frère alors. Passe une bonne nuit, Mêlosa.

Nous le suivîmes du regard le temps qu'il rentre dans sa chambre. Quand la porte se fût refermée, je me tournai vers Scott.

-Frérot, je crois que je ne t'ai jamais autant aimé qu'en cet instant, déclarai-je ce qui lui arracha un sourire.

Il observa les alentours avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Qui est ta camarade de chambre ?

-Fantômette, répondis-je, sarcastique.

J'entendis Stiles pouffer. Scott me fit les gros yeux.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée que tu soit...

-Scott.

-...toute seule...

-Scott.

-...je vais demander au coach si...

-Scott !

Il arrêta enfin de parler et me regarda.

-C'est bon. Je peux passer une nuit toute seule. Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne vais pas sortir de la chambre. Et puis tu es juste à coté.

Il me considéra un instant.

-C'est juste qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure...

Je compris qu'il parlait de mon interaction avec Adam. Ou plutôt de ce qu'il aurait pu se passer quand Aiden est intervenu. Ils croyaient tous qu'il aurait pu mettre sa menace à exécution, mais j'étais fermement convaincue du contraire. J'étais peut-être un peu trop naïve, mais si Deucalion me voulait pour sa meute, il avait quand même intérêt à ce qu'aucun des membres de celle-ci ne me tue !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, si quelqu'un essaye de me tuer je le ferai brûler avant !

Il sourit faiblement. Je tournai les talons et allai dans ma chambre.

-Mêle ? Tu peux nous rejoindre après ?

Je hochai la tête.

* * *

-Bon, j'en ai cinq en tout, fit Stiles.

-T'as déjà cinq suspects ? lançai-je en haussant un sourcil.

-A l'origine, j'en avais dix. Enfin, neuf techniquement : j'avais mis Derek deux fois.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que... ? Je secouai la tête. Il ne valait peut-être mieux pas chercher à savoir.

-Alors c'est qui le numéro 1 ? Harris ? demanda Scott.

-Il a peut-être disparu, mais ça ne prouve pas qu'il est mort.

-Donc, s'il est pas mort, notre prof de chimie se cache quelque part dans la forêt pour commettre des sacrifices humains ? récapitulai-je, peu convaincue.

-C'est vrai que ça sonnait vachement mieux dans ma tête.

-Et si c'était quelqu'un d'autre du lycée ? proposai-je.

-Ouais, appuya Scott avant de se tourner vers l'hyperactif, tu te souviens de Matt. On était loin de se douter qu'il tuait des gens.

Stiles se redressa.

-Comment ? Attends, quoi ? Si, moi je le savais. Je l'avais compris depuis le début !

-Ouais, mais on a jamais pensé sérieusement que c'était Matt.

-Euh...Matt ? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu connais pas, répondirent-ils d'une seule voix.

-J'étais très sérieux, continua Stiles, j'étais même grave sérieux là-dessus ! Plus sérieux que ça tu meurs. Et personne ne m'a écouté !

-C'est qui les trois autres ? coupai-je.

-Cora, la soeur de Derek. On sait absolument rien d'elle et en plus c'est la soeur de Derek ! (Je pouffai.) Ensuite, il y a ton patron, continua-t-il en regardant Scott.

-Quoi ?

-Oui, ton patron. Tout son petit délire obi-wan, je suis pas sûr d'adhérer à ça. Je le trouve bizarre.

-Euh...

Je ne pus retenir un éclat de rire devant la tête de Scott.

-Oh, c'est pas vrai, mais je rêve, lança Stiles. T'as toujours pas vu Star Wars ?

-Je te jure que si on sort vivant de cette galère,promis, je regarde le film. (Il se tourna vers moi.) Et toi, arrête de rire ! Tu ne l'as pas vu non plus, il me semble.

-Détrompe-toi, Scott, j'y suis passée quand j'étais à Sainte-Sophia.

De toute façon, même si je n'avais pas vu le film, j'aurai sûrement autant rit, car l'expression de mon frère valait le détour.

-Franchement, ça me rend dingue...

-Bon et c'est qui les deux autres ?

-Lydia... Peter, la contrôlait totalement et elle s'en rendait même pas compte, alors...

Même si je ne pensai pas Lydia capable de ça, si elle s'était faite contrôler et qu'elle ne s'était rendue compte de rien... Il y eut un blanc durant lequel nous attendîmes que Stiles continue.

-Et le dernier ? m'impatientai-je.

L'hyperactif ne répondit pas, et je remarquai qu'il fuyait mon regard.

-Stiles. Qui est ton dernier suspect ?

Il prit une grande inspiration et me regarda dans les yeux.

-Toi.

**P.O.V. Scott :**

Mêle se leva et Stiles recula comme s'il avait peur qu'elle lui saute dessus. Ce qui était en fait fort probable. A leurs grandes surprises, elle n'en fit rien et sortit simplement en claquant la porte. Scott dévisagea son meilleur ami.

-Tu m'expliques ?

Il soupira.

-Ecoute Scott. Je connais ta soeur depuis des années, mais aucun de nous ne sait ce qu'il c'est passé quand elle était dans ce lycée privé. Et puis si la meute d'alpha lui tourne autour, c'est qu'il y a bien une raison.

Silence. Stiles ne lâchait pas le loup-garou des yeux, attendant sa réaction.

-Et pourquoi elle ferait ça ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, je suis pas dans sa tête.

Sa soeur. Le darach. Scott n'arrivait pas à assembler les deux. Autant que l'idée que ce soit Lydia ne l'avait pas choqué tant que ça, celle que ce soit Mêle par contre... Il finit par soupirer et se laissa tomber dans son lit.

**P.O.V. Mêle :**

Je claquai la porte de ma chambre en tentant de me calmer. Ce n'était pas vraiment le fait que Stiles m'ait accusée qui m'énervait. Ca ne me surprenait pas vraiment, en fait. Après tout, j'étais revenue il n'y a pas si longtemps et ils ne savaient pas ce que j'avais pu faire à Sainte-Sophia. Non, ce qui m'énervait était le fait que Scott, n'ait pas réagi. Il l'avait peut-être fait après que je sois sortie, mais quand même.

Mon portable sonna, m'interrompant dans mes "réflexions" .

-Allô ? grognai-je.

-J'en connais une qui est sur les nerfs, lança Scout.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça, je suis très joyeuse.

-Ouais, c'est ça, ricana-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Trop long à expliquer. Sinon tu ne devineras jamais où je suis.

Elle marqua une pause, le temps de réfléchir.

-Dans les souterrains de Beacon Hills ? tenta-t-elle.

-Nan. Dans une chambre pourrie qui empeste la nicotine, dans un motel tout aussi pourri.

-Et pour ça je peux avoir une explication ?

-Le lycée emmène l'équipe de cross et de cross-country à une rencontre de cross-country. A cause des bouchons, elle a été reportée à demain et on s'est arrêté dans un motel pour la nuit. Je le sens vraiment pas. Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il s'est passé quand j'ai touché la porte.

-Tu t'es pris une écharde ?

J'éclatai de rire. Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'elle était très probablement sérieuse.

-J'aurai préféré. Dès que j'ai touché la porte, j'ai eu des flash de suicide.

-Du genre ? demanda-t-elle.

-Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je développe ?

Silence.

-Ouais, nan, peut-être pas. Mais dis-moi, c'est pas censé être Michael le Liseur ?

-Si, mais je pense que je ne suis pas une Maîtresse doublée d'une Liseuse. Je crois que ça vient de l'Esprit.

-OK. Au fait, avec ton mec comment ça va ?

Je faillis m'étrangler.

-Oh, euh... on n'est plus ensemble. On ne l'a même jamais vraiment été, mais...

-Arrête de tourner autour du pot, me coupa-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je soupirai.

-Si je te dis que j'ai le don d'attirer les surnaturels à moi -presque toujours la même espèce d'être surnaturel-, t'en conclus quoi ?

Même si je ne la voyais pas, je devinai sans problème son air ahuri.

-C'était un loup-garou ?!

-Ouaip.

-...et ? Parce que, si ma mémoire est bonne, ton dernier petit copain en date est aussi un loup-garou...

-Oui, mais celui-ci ne m'a pas fait croire qu'il était humain alors qu'il savait que j'étais une Adepte.

-Attends ! Déjà comment a-t-il pu savoir que t'étais une Adepte ?

Je détournai le regard, gênée, alors que 1) elle ne pouvait pas me voir 2) ce n'était pas ma faute si Adam était au courant.

-La dernière fois que je t'ai appelée, le jour où on avait rendez-vous, on s'est fait attaqué par un Faucheur. Je me suis défendue et il a "vu" mes pouvoirs.

-Il est pas intervenu ?

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Comment ça "il est pas intervenu" ?

-Si c'est un loup-garou, il aurait pu intervenir.

-Ouais, j'y avais pas pensé... En parlant de Faucheur... Sébastian Born est dans la chambre à coté de la mienne.

-Tu te fous de moi ?! s'exclama-t-elle.

Je soupirai théâtralement.

-Malheureusement non.

-Et t'es sûre que c'est lui ?

-Certaine. Je lui ai parlé. Et mon frère qui est dans l'autre chambre à coté de la mienne s'est montré, et j'en ai profité pour lui foutre la trouille.

-Tu lui as dit que ton frère était un loup-garou ?

-Exact.

Elle rit.

-Je vais devoir te laisser, ma petite Mêle. C'est l'heure du dîner.

Nous nous saluâmes et je raccrochai. Je me laissai tomber dans mon lit. J'observai le plafond un moment. Mes pensées dérivèrent à nouveau vers la proposition de Deucalion. Je me dis que je devrai en parler à quelqu'un, mais qui ? Je pouvais toujours en parler à Scout, mais quelque chose m'en empêchait. Pas Scott, il me dirait immédiatement de refuser.

On frappa à la porte.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte. J'ouvris, m'attendant à voir Scott, Stiles, ou même Sébastian. Mais la personne face à moi n'était pas un de ces trois garçons.

Adam.

Immédiatement, je claquai la porte. Ou de moins j'essayais. Le jeune homme bloqua la porte avec son pied.

-Je peux te parler ? demanda-t-il.

Je le considérai un instant, suspicieuse.

-Ton frère est dans la chambre à coté, non ? S'il y a un problème tu n'auras qu'à l'appeler.

Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, il ajouta :

-S'il te plaît.

Je m'écartai et le laissai entrer. Je fermai la porte. Je remarquai qu'il avait un air étrange, absent.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Je devais admettre que son regard commençait vraiment à me faire peur.

-Adam ?

Un étrange sourire étira ses lèvres. Il se rapprocha de moi ; je reculai. Je continuai à l'appeler, mais il ne réagissait pas. Il s'approcha à nouveau de moi et je reculai au point d'être presque adossée au mur à coté de la salle de bain. Je commençai à paniquer, ce qui m'empêchait de réfléchir correctement.

Le loup-garou me plaqua violement contre le mur, une main autour de mon cou.

-Je crois qu'on va pouvoir reprendre notre conversation de tout à l'heure, fit-il en serrant légèrement. Sans que ton louveteau de compagnie ne nous interrompe.

-Il n'y a rien de plus à dire, crachai-je. Tu m'as menti. Point final.

Juste après ces paroles, j'aperçus un éclat de folie dans ses yeux.

-Oui, c'est certain. Point final pour toi.

Il serra beaucoup plus fort et des étoiles apparurent dans mon champ de vision. Ma panique s'intensifia et je cherchai un moyen de me sortir de là. Je pensai à faire apparaître une boule de feu, mais ma panique m'empêchait de me concentrer. L'air commençai à me manquer et ma gorge me brûlait. Je commençai à faire chauffer mes mains. Je commençai à perdre conscience quand je plaquai mes mains sur le visage d'Adam. Il gémit, me lâcha et tangua. Je chutai lourdement au sol et sombrai dans le néant.

**P.O.V. Adam :**

-Il n'y a rien à dire, cracha Mêle. Tu m'as menti. Point final.

Le jeune homme réprima un grognement de frustration. Tout ça c'était à cause d'Isaac. Elle aimait Isaac. Il en était certain.

S'il ne pouvait pas avoir Mêle, Isaac ne l'aurait pas non plus.

-Oui, c'est certain. Point final pour toi.

Il raffermit sa prise sur la gorge de la jeune fille. Elle gémit, mais il ne flancha pas. Pourquoi ne l'égorgeait-il pas tout simplement ? Car comme ça, elle ne risquait pas de revenir. Les yeux de Mêle commencèrent à papillonner. Soudain, elle plaqua ses mains sur le visage d'Adam. Celui-ci éprouva une vive douleur comme si on l'avait brûlé. Il la lâcha et recula en vacillant.

Il cligna des yeux et tentant de revenir à la réalité. Que s'était-il passé ? Il regarda autour de lui et constata qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Son regard se posa sur une forme étendue à terre.

Mêle.

Le loup-garou se précipita près d'elle. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour écouter. Il soupira de soulagement en entendant son pouls. Il était certes irrégulier, mais il était là. Son regard se posa sur des marques sur la gorge de la jeune fille. Des marques de doigts.

Ce n'était quand même pas lui qui avait fait ça ? Si ?

* * *

**Coucou les gens,**

**je sais, l'épisode n'est pas fini, mais je me suis dit que si je ne postais pas cette première partie de chapitre maintenant, je ne la posterai pas avant le mois prochain... Donc, la deuxième partie peut arriver aussi bien demain comme dans trois semaines...**

**Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ?**

**Bizz,**

**A la prochaine**


	9. 9 Motel Californie - partie 2

**On aura tout vu !**

**Chapitre 9 :**

**Motel Californie -partie 2**

-Mêle ? Tu m'entends ?

Je gémis et ouvris difficilement les yeux. Un garçon à l'air vaguement familier était penché au-dessus de moi. Je clignai des yeux, sonnée. J'avais l'impression que mes poumons étaient en feu, j'avais aussi atrocement mal à la gorge et je sentais un mal de tête me vriller les tempes. Je me redressai tant bien que mal et le garçon m'y aida. Je finis par reconnaître Adam, assis sur le bord du lit. Lit qui n'était pas le mien. Je regardai autour de moi et ne reconnus pas la pièce. Je sentis la panique monter. Comment étais-je arrivée ici ? Et où étais-je, d'ailleurs ?

Adam posa sa main sur mon bras.

-Hé ! Du calme. On est dans ta chambre. Au motel.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Quel motel ?

-Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

J'allais lui répondre que non -enfin si ma gorge me le permettait-, quand tout me revint en bloc.

Je me relevai d'un bond pour m'éloigner du loup-garou. Il eut un drôle de sourire.

-Je vais prendre ça pour un oui.

-T'as essayé de me tuer !

Je voulais crier, mais ma voix n'était vraiment pas très forte.

-Alors c'était bien moi..., commenta-t-il.

Malgré moi, je l'interrogeai du regard.

-Mêle, je suis désolé si je t'ai fait du mal. Je te jure que je n'étais pas moi-même. Je ne me souviens même pas comment je suis arrivé ici. J'étais dans ma chambre et après je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé jusqu'à que tu me...(il sembla chercher le bon terme.) ...brûles ?

J'hochai la tête. Je me rappelai vaguement l'avoir brûlé avant de m'évanouir. Attendez ! Venait-il vraiment de _s'excuser_ ? Il devait encore être en train d'essayer de me mener en bateau. Après tout, Adam n'était pas vraiment le genre de mec à s'excuser.

-Alors je peux savoir pourquoi t'es entré ici et que tu as essayé de m'étrangler ?!

-Je...

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, l'air de ne pas savoir quoi dire. Il avait l'air perdu, chose qui ne devait pas souvent lui arriver.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, finit-il par soupirer.

Je le dévisageai un moment, interdite. Devais-je le croire ?

Au moment même, mon portable vibra.

**De : Stiles : Il faut qu'on parle. Rejoins-nous chambre 217**

Je soupirai. Je demandai à Adam de me laisser seule et il hocha la tête. J'attendis qu'il soit parti et mis un foulard avant de me diriger vers la chambre 217.

* * *

-La dernière fois que j'ai vu Scott dans cet état, c'était pendant la pleine lune, dit Allison.

-Ouais, moi aussi, approuva Stiles. Je l'ai trouvé un peu absent tout à l'heure. Mais c'est Boyd qui avait l'air totalement ailleurs : je l'ai vu mettre son poing dans la vitre du distributeur.

-Nan, le pire c'était Adam: il a essayé de m'étrangler. Et il m'a dit qu'il ne savait même pas comment il était arrivé dans ma chambre.

-Attends ! Tu l'as laissé rentrer ? demanda Stiles, ahuri.

-T'as déjà essayé de claquer la porte au nez à un loup-garou ?! répliquai-je.

Il voulut répliquer, mais Lydia l'en empêcha.

-Vous voyez ? Il est glauque ce motel. Alors soit on se tire d'ici tout de suite...

Elle alla jusqu'à la commode, ouvrit le deuxième tiroir et en sortit une...Bible ?

-...soit l'un de nous va devoir apprendre à faire un exorcisme avant qu'un de ses loups-garou en furie nous trucide !

-OK, attends deux secondes, lança l'hyperactif. Et si c'était pas seulement le motel ? Le nombre à la réception, il a bien augmenté de trois ?

-Ce serait comme pour les sacrifices ? s'enquit Allison.

-Et si cette fois, c'était des loups-garou qui était visé ?

-Scott, Isaac et Boyd.

-Et si c'était prévu qu'on vienne ici ?

-C'est ce que je vous dit ! s'exclama Lydia. Alors est-ce qu'on peut foutre le camp maintenant ?! S'il vous plaît !

Si les sacrifices allaient bien par trois, comme le disait Stiles, alors ça ne collait pas. Ici, il y avait _cinq_ loups-garou, pas trois. Je secouai la tête en me disant qu'ils ne m'écouteraient pas de toute façon.

-Attends ! Fais voir cette Bible, fit Stiles en prenant la Bible des mains de la rousse.

Il l'ouvrit et en sortit des coupures de journaux. Nous nous rapprochâmes pour mieux voir.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? dit Allison.

-"Un jeune homme de vingt ans retrouvé pendus au tristement célèbre Glen Capri", lus-je.

Stiles secoua le livre et plusieurs coupures tombèrent sur le lit. Nous commençâmes à les observer.

-Oh, nan, lâcha Lydia. Regardez ces deux-là. Les deux articles mentionnent la chambre 217. Ces coupures doivent concerner les suicides qui ont eu lieu dans cette chambre.

-Et s'il y a une Bible dans chaque chambre..., commença la chasseuse.

-...alors les coupures qui les concernent y sont aussi, achevai-je.

Nous nous relevâmes et le silence plana un instant. Ce fut Stiles qui le rompit.

-Charmante attention. La plupart des hôtels laissent un bonbon sur l'oreiller, ici ils gardent une trace de toutes les morts horribles qui ont eu lieu.

-Et s'il y avait l'article sur le couple dans la chambre d'à coté ? lança Lydia en regardant sa camarade de chambre.

Nous nous tournâmes tous quatre vers la porte. Stiles fût à nouveau le premier à réagir et se précipita sur celle-ci. Nous le suivîmes jusqu'à l'autre chambre. Il tenta de l'ouvrir, mais elle était verrouillée.

-Elle était pas fermée tout à l'heure, dit Lydia.

-Tant pis, pressa Allison. Il faut les emmener loin d'ici tout les trois.

Nous allions faire demi-tour quand un bruit de scie résonna. Nous nous figeâmes.

-Je suis pas la seule à l'entendre cette fois, hein ? s'enquit Lydia.

-On dirait une scie électrique, fis-je.

-Une scie électrique ?! répéta Stiles.

La porte étant toujours fermée, je fis fondre la serrure. L'hyperactif me bouscula et se précipita à l'intérieur.

-Nan, Ethan, arrête !

Je découvris un Ethan, sur le point de s'ouvrir le ventre à l'aide de la fameuse scie. Je remarquai qu'il avait le même air qu'Adam un peu plus tôt. Stiles voulut la lui arracher des mains : en vain. La scie finit par s'arrêter et il me fallut un instant pour comprendre que Lydia venait de la débrancher. Ethan sortit aussitôt ses griffes, prêt à s'ouvrir le ventre. Alors que Stiles et Allison tentait d'enlever ses mains de son ventre, je me rappelai qu'Adam était revenu à lui quand je l'avais brûlé. Je fis chauffer mes mains -ce qui ne me prit pas beaucoup de temps, vu que j'avais déjà invoqué le Feu pour faire fondre la serrure-, avant de les poser sur le bras du loup-garou. Il gémit. Je m'écartai.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il nous regarda tous avant de s'enfuir.

-Attends, Ethan !

* * *

-Ecoute, je te l'ai déjà dit : j'ai aucune idée de comment je suis arrivé là.

_Comme Adam_, songeai-je, _et aussi une nouvelle preuve que Stiles ne m'écoute pas._

-Tu pourrai pas y mettre du tien un peu, grommela Stiles. Je te rappelle qu'on vient de te sauver la vie !

-Et ben, peut-être que vous auriez pas dû, répliqua Ethan.

-De rien, dit Stiles.

-Pas de problème, marmonnai-je au même instant.

-Je vais chercher Scott, annonça Allison. Essayez de trouver Isaac et Boyd, il faut les emmener, c'est la meilleur chose à faire.

Elle remonta les escaliers et partit d'un coté. Je fis de même et partis de l'autre coté. Je n'avais toujours pas trouvé la chambre d'Isaac et Boyd quand je vis Lydia et Stiles entrer précipitamment dans une des chambres. Je courus les rejoindre et entendis la jeune fille demander :

-Ca reste longtemps sous l'eau, un loup-garou ?

J'entrai et les vis agenouillés devant la baignoire.

-Comment tu veux que je le sache ?! Ah, c'est trop lourd pour nous !

Stiles se releva et recula, manquant de me percuter, je le poussai et il lâcha un petit cri en touchant le chauffage. Je fis signe à Lydia de reculer. Je plongeai ma main dans l'eau et effleurai l'épaule de Boyd. Il se releva brusquement, transformé, et je serais tombée si Stiles ne m'avait pas rattrapée. Boyd nous considéra tour à tour. Soudain, j'entendis des sortes de pleurs/gémissements. Je cherchai la provenance du son et découvris Isaac en position foetale en dessous d'un des lits.

-Eh, ben Isaac, tu vois que tu fais pas très loup-garou, fis-je avant de lui toucher l'épaule.

Je l'aidai à sortir de sous le lit et l'hyperactif m'interrogea du regard.

-Comment t'as su ?

-La chaleur. Tantôt Adam est revenu à lui quand je l'ai brûlé. Donc, j'ai essayé aussi avec Ethan : ça a marché. Du coup j'ai essayé aussi avec Boyd et Isaac.

Allison nous rejoignit, paniquée.

-J'ai cherché par tout : Scott est nulle part.

Nous la suivîmes dans les escaliers.

-Il va essayé de faire comme les autres, dit Stiles.

Nous finîmes des descendre les marches et nous figeâmes. Scott, dégoulinant d'essence et une fusée de détresse du car dans la main, se tenait quelques pas devant nous, dans une mare d'essence.

-Scott ? appelai-je.

Il ne réagit pas.

-Scott ?

Nous nous plaçâmes devant lui. Il releva lentement ses yeux de chien battu vers nous.

-Il n'y a plus aucun espoir, dit-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Scott ? demandai-je. Il reste toujours de l'espoir.

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Stiles, me pressa la main. J'aurai pu éteindre la flamme de la bougie, mais je n'avais plus assez d'énergie.

-Pas pour moi. (Il marqua une pause.) Et pas pour Derek.

-Tu n'y es pour rien s'il est mort, dit Allison. Tu sais que ce n'était pas ta faute.

-A chaque fois que j'essaye de riposter, les choses ne font qu'empirer, contra-t-il. Tout le monde souffre à cause de moi. Et je parle même pas de ceux qui meurent.

Inconsciemment, je secouai la tête.

-Scott, écoute-moi, dit Stiles. C'est pas toi. C'est pas toi qui penses ça ; c'est quelqu'un à l'intérieur de ta tête. Alors maintenant…

-Et si tu te trompais ? le coupa Scott. Si, ça c'était moi ? Après tout, si faire ça c'était la seule façon de me rendre enfin utile ? Hein, si c'était ça ?

Je sentis une larme glisser sur ma joue.

-Tout a commencé cette nuit-là. Quand j'ai été mordu. Tu te souviens comment c'était avant tout ça pour nous deux ?

Stiles hocha doucement la tête.

-On était, continua-t-il, on était des moins que rien. On était pas populaire. On était pas bon à la crosse. On comptait pas plus que ça. On était personne.

Désormais c'était un torrent de larmes qui striait mon visage. J'avais dû plaquer une main sur ma bouche pour étouffer un sanglot.

-Peut-être que je devrais redevenir personne. C'est-à-dire : rien.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prit à cet instant, une inspiration divine peut-être, mais je fis un pas vers Scott :

-Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter frérot. Tu n'es pas rien. Tu es une personne. Tu es Scott McCall. Tu es mon grand frère. Mon grand frère que j'aime de tout mon cœur. J'ai besoin de toi.

J'avançai jusqu'à me trouver face à lui.

-Si tu veux en finir…(Je mis un pied dans la flaque d'essence, me rapprochai de mon frère et mis ma main sur la fusée.), tu vas être obligé de m'emmener avec toi.

Scott recommença à pleurer. Doucement, je lui enlevai le fusée des mains et la lançai derrière moi. Il respira profondément et me serra contre lui.

-Non ! entendis-je juste avant que nous ne nous retrouvions plaqués à terre et qu'un bruit d'explosion ne retentisse.

-Je t'aime, p'tite sœur, me murmura Scott à l'oreille en m'aidant à me relever.

* * *

Je fus réveillée en sursaut en entendant le coach s'exclamer :

-Je ne veux pas savoir. Je ne veux surtout pas savoir. Mais au cas où vous auriez loupé l'annonce général : rencontre annulée. On rentre au bercail.

Nous avions été récupérés nos affaires et avions décidé de passer le reste de la nuit dans le bus. Etrangement, je n'avais plus aussi bien dormi depuis une éternité. Le fait que j'ai dormi dans les bras de mon frère avait peut-être aidé. Chose que nous n'avions plus fait depuis… six ans minimum. Je me relevai et Scott me planta un baiser dans les cheveux. Je fis mine de le foudroyer du regard et il pouffa.

-Tout le monde à bords ! Et au pas de course ! hurla le coach en regardant derrière lui.

Pendant que les élèves rentraient dans le bus, je changeai de banquette et allai m'asseoir plus à l'avant, dans l'espoir de continuer ma nuit. Je vis Ethan aller s'asseoir à coté de mon frère. Je me figeai et écoutai.

-Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, mais vous m'avez probablement sauvé la vie.

-_Je_ t'ai sauvé la vie, corrigea Stiles.

-Alors j'ai une info en échange : il y a des chances que Derek soit encore en vie. Mais il a tué l'un des nôtres. Ca veut dire que deux solutions se présentent : soit il rejoint notre meute…

-…et il tue tous les siens, compléta Scott.

-…soit c'est Kali qui va venir le trouver et on le tuera. C'est comme ça que ça marche.

Je reportai mon attention sur Lydia qui venait de prendre le sifflet du coach. Elle l'inspecta, mit ses mains autour et souffla dedans. Elle regarda ses mains et écarquilla les yeux.

Elle nous montra sa main.

-Aconit Tue-Loup.

-Chaque fois que le coach utilisait son sifflet dans le car, Scott, Isaac, Boyd…,commença Stiles.

-Et Ethan et Adam, complétai-je.

-On l'a tous inhalé, comprit Scott.

-Et ça vous a tous empoisonné, ajouta Allison.

-Donc, c'est comme ça que le darach les a manipulé, grâce au sifflet.

Stiles arracha l'objet en question des mains de Lydia. Il se pencha près de la fenêtre, obligeant Scott à se baisser, l'ouvrit et lança le sifflet par la fenêtre.

-Hé, hé, hé ! s'exclama le coach. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Stillinski !

Je pouffai en constatant que c'était toujours Stiles qui se faisait engueuler.

-Je peux m'asseoir ? fit une voix, détournant mon attention.

Je levai les yeux sur Adam. Je le considérai un instant. J'aurais dû refuser, j'en étais consciente, mais sans que je sache pourquoi, je lui fis signe que oui.

Un silence gêné s'installa. Il finit par soupirer.

-Tu m'en veux toujours ?

A mon tour de soupirer.

-Pour quoi ? Pour le fait que tu m'aies menti ? Ou pour le fait que tu aies essayé de me tuer ?

-Les deux.

-Pour la première chose : oui, je t'en veux toujours. Pour le deuxième…non, je sais que tu n'étais pas toi-même.

Nouveau silence.

-Tant pis, de toute façon, je risque déjà de me faire tuer, marmonna-t-il avant de me regarder dans les yeux. Mêle, je voulais te dire que j'étais un loup-garou. Normalement, je ne t'aurais rien dit car tu aurais dû être humaine. Mais dès le moment où j'ai vu que tu ne l'étais pas, j'ai voulu te le dire, mais mon alpha me l'a interdit.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'être le genre de mec à suivre les règles, ricanai-je.

-Je le suis pas. Seulement quand ça vient de lui, il vaut quand même mieux que je me tienne à carreaux. Je tiens à la vie. Tu comprends ?

Je souris faiblement et hochai la tête.

-Et pour l'autre chose, je pense que tu dois avoir quand même un peu mal. Tu permets ? demanda-t-il en désignant mon foulard.

-Je préfère pas, répondis-je avec un signe de tête en direction de mon frère.

Il hocha la tête.

-Pas de problème. Alors je peux faire autre chose…

Adam prit ma main dans la sienne. Des veines noires apparurent sur sa main avant de remonter le long de son bras. Avec les événements de cette nuit, j'avais réussi à oublier la douleur, mais maintenant qu'il prenait ma douleur, je me sentais nettement mieux. Je fermai les yeux un instant. Je rouvris les yeux et vis Adam qui me souriait. D'un vrai sourire, comme je n'en avais encore jamais vu sur son visage. Et qui n'avait toujours pas lâché ma main.

-Je me doute que tu ne vas pas me pardonner si facilement, mais, on peut au moins rester amis ?

Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée, mais les mots franchir mes lèvres avant que je puisse les en empêcher :

-Amis.

Un silence cette fois confortable s'installa. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je posai la tête sur son épaule et m'abandonnai au sommeil.

* * *

**Coucou les gens,**

** finalement, vous devez pas attendre trois semaines... ;) Vous pouvez remercier Sanga36, sinon vous auriez vraiment pu attendre trois semaines, car je comptais écrire sur autre chose et puis j'ai vu son review et j'ai changé d'avis.**

**Sinon qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?**

**Bizz,**

**A la prochaine**


	10. 10 Les Guérisseurs

**On aura tout vu !**

**Chapitre 10:**

**Les guérisseurs**

J'entrai dans l'hôpital, Scott sur mes talons. Notre mère se tourna vers nous et je montrai le sachet que j'avais dans les mains. Nous la vîmes soupirer, ce qui me fit sourire.

-Je meurs de faim, dit-elle en me prenant le sachet des mains et en le posant sur le comptoir.

Elle se tourna vers nous avec un sourire d'excuse.

-Je suis désolée. Je vous remercie d'avoir apporté mon dîner.

Elle nous serra dans ses bras.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'enquit Scott quand elle nous lâcha.

Elle regarda derrière elle.

-Oh, la moitié des victimes d'un carambolage impliquant une dizaine de voitures a été amenée ici du centre ville. Et le responsable des urgences ne répond plus sur son bipeur. A pars ça je vais bien.

-Ca veux dire quoi pas répondre sur son bipeur ? demandai-je.

-Ca veut dire que personne ne le trouve et qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre qu'il arrive.

Une femme s'approcha de nous et interpella notre mère.

-Excusez-moi madame. Est-ce que je pourrai avoir quelque chose pour la douleur ?

-Oui, répondit-elle. Je suis désolée, je sais. Mais si je vous donne quelque chose sans l'avis du médecin il pourrait y avoir des complications.

La dame hocha la tête, résignée.

-Le Dr. Hilliard sera là dans combien de temps ? demanda maman à l'infirmière à la réception.

-Dix minutes.

Scott et moi échangeâmes un regard, ayant la même idée. Il me devança et s'assit à coté de la dame. Je le regardai, adossée au comptoir de l'accueil.

-Heu... J'ai lu sur Internet que le contact humain pouvait parfois soulager la douleur.

Elle hocha la tête en grimaçant. Mon frère me consulta du regard et j'hochai la tête. Il mit sa main sur celle de la dame et des veines noirs apparurent sur son bras. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda Scott avec gratitude. Une voix familière retentit dans le couloir :

-Aidez-moi ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! J'ai besoin qu'on m'aide !

Je regardai par-dessus mon épaule et vis Ethan qui soutenait un Danny mal en point.

Scott aida Ethan à asseoir Danny sur une chaise. Maman s'approcha de lui tandis que Scott tirai le loup-garou en arrière.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? gronda-t-il.

-Rien du tout ! Il a dit qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Mais ça c'est aggraver.

-C'est pas bon, constata notre mère avant de crier. Le Dr. Hilliard arrive bientôt ?

La réceptionniste mima un :"j'en sais rien".

Elle continua :

-Le larynx s'est déplacé, je crois que c'est un pneumothorax sous tension.

Danny se pencha brusquement en avant et vomit. Je détournai le regard, légèrement dégoûtée.

-C'est du gui, murmura Ethan.

* * *

-Vous pouvez retourner dans la salle d'attente tous les trois ? grogna maman.

-Où sont les infirmières, les médecins ? demanda Ethan. Où est tout le monde ?

-On a une soirée chargée et ils s'occupent d'autres patients.

-D'accord, fis Scott, maman on peut t'aider ?

-Tu ne peux rien faire chéri, répondit-elle. Son poumon s'affaisse et son cœur est poussé contre sa cage thoracique.

-Ca veux dire qu'il va mourir ?!

Je poussai Scott pour me mettre devant Danny qui n'arrivait presque plus à respirer.

-Tu ne peux peut-être rien faire mais moi oui.

Me fichant des autres personnes présentes, je mis ma main sur le torse de Danny. J'invoquai l'Esprit et me concentrai pour le guérir. Je me doutai que c'était trop grave pour avoir un résultat, mais au moins pourrais-je peut-être retardé l'inévitable le temps que quelqu'un trouve une solution. Moins d'une minute plus tard, je commençai à avoir des vertiges. Notre mère sembla trouver.

-Scott, tu ouvres le tiroir, tu prends les ciseaux et tu découpes son t-shirt.

Je fermai les yeux pour ne pas tanguer.

-Mêle, recule.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que Scott me tira en arrière. Je m'affaissai contre lui.

-Maman, il respire plus !

-Oui, je sais ! On y va.

Elle leva la main et enfonça une aiguille de bien trente centimètres dans le torse de Danny. Je détournai le regard. Je n'entendis d'abord rien, avant que Danny ne prenne une grande inspiration.

-Voilà, c'est bon.

Nous observâmes tous Danny. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda maman.

-Merci, murmura-t-il.

Elle sourit.

-Pas de problème.

Elle leva les yeux sur nous et constata que nous la dévisagions.

-Quoi ?

-C'était incroyable, dis-je.

-Nan, c'est rien, c'était pas si compliqué, il y a rien d'extraordinaire.

* * *

**P.O.V. Scott :**

Alors que Scott venait de sortir de l'hôpital, Ethan le rejoignit. Il leva les mains et le regarda.

-Je sais que tu vas pas me croire, mais j'ai rien fait. J'y suis pour rien.

Scott le considéra un instant, suspicieux.

-Tout ce que je sais, dit-il lentement, c'est qu'à la minute où vous avez débarqué, tu t'es jeté sur Danny, ton jumeau sur Lydia, et ton petit frère sur ma sœur.

Ethan secoua la tête.

-On va pas lui faire de mal.

-Et pourquoi je devrais te croire ?! s'exclama Scott en tentant de baisser la voix en voyant Mêle approcher des portes de l'hôpital.

-Parce qu'on savait qu'en plus de ta sœur l'un des deux allait être important pour toi. (Il marqua une pause.) Maintenant on sait que c'est Lydia.

**P.O.V. Mêle : **

Je sortis de l'hôpital, légèrement vexée que ma mère m'ait interdit de les aider, et vis Scott qui parlait avec Ethan. _Quoi encore ?_ soupirai-je intérieurement. Je me dirigeai vers eux, quand Scott se détourna, alarmé. Je suivis son regard et vis une voiture entrer sur le parking et aller dans tout les sens. Je la suivis du regard jusqu'au moment où elle percuta une autre voiture. Les garçons s'élancèrent vers l'auto et je les imitai. Scott ouvrit la porte…pour constater qu'il n'y avait personne. Qu'est-ce que…?

Mon regard tomba sur quelque chose de clair sur le siège conducteur.

-C'est quoi ça , fit l'alpha.

Scott le prit en main et nous constatâmes que c'était une mite.

* * *

-Attends, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'enquit le shérif. Ils étaient deux dans la voiture ?

-Non, papa, répondit Stiles. Ce qu'ils essayent de te dire, c'est qu'il y a eu deux enlèvements différents. Deux médecins. Deux disparus.

-Et alors, à qui est cette voiture ?

-Au Dr. Hilliard, répondit maman. C'est le médecin de garde. Quant au responsable des urgences il ne s'est jamais manifesté.

-Avant tout, je vais essayer de comprendre votre histoire. (Il se tourna vers nous.) Les enfants, laissez-nous.

Nous hochâmes la tête et partîmes un peu plus loin. Il y eut un léger silence. Je le brisai en demandant :

-Ce sont des sacrifices, c'est ça ?

-Ouais, répondit Stiles. Ceux dont Deaton a parlé. Les guérisseurs.

-Alors pourquoi Danny ? demanda Scott. Il a vomit du gui. C'est sûrement pas une coïncidence. Et s'il avait pas été avec Ethan, il serait certainement mort. Et Danny c'est pas un guérisseur.

Stiles secoua la tête avant de fixer son regard derrière nous.

-Scott, tu peux écouter ?

Il désigna son père, au téléphone.

-Ils ont trouvé un corps, annonça-t-il.

* * *

Je me réveillai en entendant la sonnerie stridente de mon réveil. Je grognai et le coupai. Je me redressai et me frottai les yeux avant d'entendre la voix moqueuse de ma mère. Je me levai et constatai que la porte de ma chambre était ouverte. Je l'avais pourtant fermée hier soir. Un objet inhabituel était également posé au-dessus de la porte. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'attraper. Je grognai en constatant qu'il me manquait quelques centimètre. Je remis mes talons à terre, pliai les genoux et sautai. Bingo. Il ne me fallu pas longtemps pour reconnaître le portable d'Isaac. Je regardai l'écran et vis que la caméra fonctionnait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils me voulaient encore ? Je serrai le portable dans ma main et me dirigeai vers la chambre de ma mère, où j'entendai les voix des garçons. J'ouvris la porte, me fichant qu'ils me voient en pyjama.

-Scott. Isaac. Vous m'expliquez ?! grondai-je en désignant le téléphone.

Maman fit les gros yeux à Scott. Il haussa les épaules.

-Cela pourrait concerner toutes sortes de guérisseurs. Pas seulement des médecins. Tu étais une vraie guérisseuse hier soir. Et Mêle…

-Oui, mais je ne serais sacrifiée par personne aujourd'hui, et Mêle non plus, alors vous trois, vous sortez de ma chambre et vous filez au lycée.

Je retournai dans ma chambre au moment où mon portable retentit. Intriguée, je regardai qui pouvait bien m'envoyer un message à cette heure-ci.

**De : Scout : Salut, McCall, j'espère que t'as pas oublié qu'elle jour on était ?**

Hein ? Je regardai le calendrier. On était le 22 et alors ? Je me figeais en constatant qu'il ne me restait plus que deux jours avant de devoir donner ma réponse à Deucalion. Je déglutis difficilement avant de secouer la tête. Ce n'était certainement pas ça que Scout voulait dire. Soudain je compris et ne pus retenir un éclat de rire. J'attrapai mon portable.

**A : Scout : Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?! On ne se voit même pas, ce ne sera pas marrant.**

La réponse fusa.

**De : Scout : M'en fous ! On le fait et on s'enverra des photos ce soir. Et pense à en prendre une quand tu es au lycée, pour avoir une preuve.**

Je soupirai.

**A : Scout : OK, t'as gagné…**

J'ouvris ma penderie pour ressortir ma tenue "spéciale 22". Celle-ci était constituée de : un slim taille basse en cuir, un t-shirt rouge avec des griffures noirs s'arrêtant au-dessus du nombril, des cuissardes bordeaux, et une veste en cuir noir ultra moulante. Une fois habillée, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, ouvris l'armoire et en sortis ma palette de craie pour les cheveux. J'en sortis la rouge, et un bout d'ouate avant de commencer à mécher mes cheveux. Quand ce fut fini, j'attrapai la bombe de laque et m'en aspergeai les cheveux. Voilà, fini. Enfin, non, normalement je devais mettre un trait d'eye-liner noir si épais qu'il recouvrirait la moitié de ma paupière, mais comme maman et Scott risquaient déjà de péter un câble en voyant ma tenue et mes cheveux, mieux valait éviter.

Je fermai ma veste, attrapai mon sac et sortis de la maison. Scott et Isaac qui s'apprêtaient à partir me dévisagèrent. J'éclatai de rire.

-Mê…Mêle, balbutia Scott. C'est quoi ce look ?!

-C'est le look "Scout Green exagéré".

Ils m'interrogèrent du regard. En réponse je leur offris un sourire énigmatique et partis.

* * *

En arrivant au lycée, je fus accueillie par un Mason hilare.

-Tu nous fais quoi, là ? pouffa-t-il.

Je le foudroyai du regard ce qui fit redoubler son hilarité. Je soupirai.

-Pour la petite histoire, ma meilleure amie et moi nous sommes lancées un défi il y a deux ans. Tout les 22 du mois, on doit s'habiller avec un look que l'autre aurait choisi. (Je désignai ma tenue.) Elle a choisi que je devrais m'habillée comme elle, mais en exagérant.

-OK, vous avez des idées bizarres… Sinon toi, t'as choisi quoi ?

Un sourire sadique étira mes lèvres en songeant à ce que je lui avais donné.

-Elle doit s'habiller comme une petite fille modèle. Avec les robes à fleurs, les couettes et tout le tralala.

Il sourit et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le couloir principale. Une fille qui me disait vaguement quelque chose, s'arrêta devant moi.

-Salut, tu es Mêlosa McCall ?

-Euh… oui.

-Moi, c'est Tatiana. Je suis une amie de Danny. L'orchestre organise un concert dans quelques jours et il nous manque une pianiste. Danny m'a dit que tu jouais très bien. Ca t'intéresse ?

Je la considérais une seconde. Je n'avais plus touché un piano depuis des années, et elle voulait que je joue pour un concert de l'orchestre du lycée ? Mason m'interrogea du regard. Il se demandait sûrement pourquoi je ne répondais pas.

-Eh bien, c'est que je n'ai plus joué depuis longtemps…

Tatiana réfléchit. Elle fouilla son sac avant de me tendre des partitions.

-Va en salle de musique quand tu as le temps -elle est toujours ouverte-, et essaie la partition. Si tu ne le sens vraiment pas, tant pis. Mais ce serait cool qu'il n'y ait que des élèves de l'école sur scène, et comme tu es la seule qui sait jouer…

Je soupirai.

-J'essayerai le morceau toute à l'heure. Je te dirais quoi demain.

Son visage s'éclaira. Sûrement pensait-elle que j'allais refuser.

-Vraiment ? Oh merci Mêlosa !

-J'ai pas encore dit oui. Oh, et tu peux m'appeler Mêle.

Elle s'éloigna. Mason et moi nous dirigeâmes vers le cours de chimie. Je voyais qu'il avait plein de trucs à dire, mais il devrait attendre que le cours commence car le prof entra. Prof qui n'était autre que madame Blake. Qu'est-ce que… ? Je me rappelais soudain que M. Harris avait disparu et serait probablement bientôt retrouvé mort.

-Bonjour tout le monde. Comme vous le savez tous, Monsieur Harris à disparu. Enfin je veux dire, il est malade, se rattrapa-t-elle, franchement pas convaincante. Bref, j'assure son cours temporairement. En attendant qu'un professeur plus qualifié prenne ma place… (Elle soupira.) Bien, alors nous allons commencer. D'accord ?

* * *

La sonnerie retentit et je me dirigeai vers la sortie, Mason sur les talons, quand Mme Blake m'interpella.

-Mademoiselle McCall ?

Je fis signe à Mason de m'attendre dans le couloir et me dirigeai vers la prof.

-Rassurez-moi, vous n'allez pas m'engueuler à cause de ma tenue ?

Elle sourit.

-Il est vrai que tu as une tenue…particulière, mais ça ne me regarde pas. C'est moi qui organise le concert pour tous ceux qui sont morts récemment. L'orchestre n'a pas de pianiste et comme le professeur de musique est… absent, je voulais te demander si…

-Si je pouvais m'occuper du piano, complétai-je. Tatiana m'en a parlé. Je veux bien, seulement, je n'ai plus joué depuis longtemps, donc je vais voir toute à l'heure si j'arrive à jouer le morceau. Si c'est le cas, oui, je jouerai.

Elle sourit, soulagée.

-Bien. Oh, Mêlosa ? Ne t'habille peut-être pas comme ça pour le concert.

Je souris et rejoignis Mason.

* * *

Pendant la pause déjeuner, je laissai Mason avec l'équipe de cross. Ce qui ne le dérangea nullement car il fallait admettre que pas mal de mecs dans l'équipe étaient canon. Je me rendis dans la salle de musique qui -heureusement- était vide. Au moins personne n'entendrait ce massacre. Je sortis les partitions de mon sac et les posai sur le pupitre. Je me rappelai soudain quelque chose. Je sortis mon téléphone et allais dans le couloir. Je vérifiai qu'il était vide et m'adossai aux casier. J'allumai l'appareil photo de mon téléphone et photographiai de manière à ce qu'on voit bien les casiers. Je rangeai mon portable et retournai au piano. Je passai ma main sur les touches et fermai les yeux un instant. J'inspirai profondément et regardai les notes. Instantanément, leurs emplacements sur le clavier me revinrent en mémoire. Je souris et commençai à faire courir mes doigts sur les touches. L'air ne m'était pas familier et je le trouvai même un peu flippant, mais bon… Je m'interrompis en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

-Je t'en prie, ne t'arrête pas pour nous.

Mon corps entier se glaça à l'instant où je reconnus la voix. Je levai les yeux et vis Deucalion et Adam qui se tenait devant la porte.

Je me levai et fixai mon regard sur Deucalion, même s'il ne pouvait pas me voir.

-J'ai encore deux jours, fis-je, me doutant que c'était ce pourquoi il était là.

Un étrange sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Je le sais. Au départ, je venais rendre une petite visite à ton frère. Et puis je me suis dit que j'allais venir te voir. Pour que tu saches ce qui t'attendrais vraiment si tu acceptais de devenir mon émissaire.

-Je sais surtout que je risque la mort.

Il secoua la tête.

-Détrompe-toi Mêlosa, mon émissaire est toujours en vie et en pleine forme. N'est-ce pas, Adam ?

Je regardai le concerné et vis qu'il me dévisageait avec une drôle d'expression. Je crus même distingué une sorte de tristesse et de regret dans ses yeux. Regret de quoi, aucune idée.

-N'est-ce pas, Adam ? répéta l'aîné.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées.

-Ah, oui. Elle va très bien. Tu la connais même. Morell, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Je me retins de froncer les sourcils. La psychologue du lycée ?

-Et si j'accepte, qu'est-ce qu'elle deviendra ?

Deucalion se crispa légèrement.

-Cela ne te concerne pas.

-Quand vous disiez que vous connaissiez quelqu'un qui pourrait me former, vous pensiez à elle ?

-Exactement. Il y a aussi Deaton, mais je ne suis pas certain qu'il serait d'accord. De toute façon comme il s'est fait enlever, il ne pourrait pas vraiment te former.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

**P.O.V. Adam :**

-Pardon ? fit Mêle. Deaton s'est fait enlever ?

Adam la considéra une seconde, surpris. Elle n'était pas au courant ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à Deucalion dont le sourire était devenu calculateur. Le loup-garou comprit que son chef comptait justement là-dessus._ Il compte la convaincre en lui faisant remarquer toutes les choses que son frère et ses amis ne lui disent pas,_ songea-t-il.

**P.O.V. Mêle :**

-Tu ne savais pas ? répondit Deucalion. Pourtant ton frère et son ami Stiles sont partis à la clinique il y a quelques heures seulement. Peut-être qu'ils ne t'ont rien dit car ils savaient que tu ne leur servirais à rien.

Je serrai les poings. _Calme-toi, Mêle, il essaye juste de te manipuler. Tu maîtrise l'Esprit, tu ne devrais pas te laisser avoir._

Et pourtant.

-Comment vous savez ça ?

-Je sais beaucoup de chose. Par exemple je sais aussi que tu n'étais pas présente quand nos deux meutes se sont affrontées, que ton frère ne te l'a dit qu'à contrecoeur à cause de son état. Tu n'aurais jamais dû le savoir. Je sais aussi que Stiles est avec Lydia en ce moment et qu'ils essayent de trouver un moyen de trouver Deaton. Et je sais aussi qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que ton frère et ses amis ne t'ont pas dites. Des choses importantes.

Désormais, je serrai les poings si fort que mes ongles avaient entaillés la chair.

-Et l'une des choses que tu aurais en devenant mon émissaire serait la vérité. Tu connaîtrais toute la vérité et tu serais au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe. (Il marqua une pause.) J'imagine que tu préfères passer ton temps avec des jeunes de ton âge. C'est pourquoi je te propose de passer le restant de la journée avec Adam pour qu'il t'explique tout ce que tu gagnerais à t'allier à nous. Qu'en dis-tu ?

J'aurais dû refuser, j'en étais parfaitement consciente, mais les mots qui franchirent mes lèvres furent plutôt…

-C'est d'accord.

* * *

**Coucou les gens,**

**Alors vous avez pensé quoi de ce chapitre ?**

** Pensez-vous qu'Adam (et parallèlement Deucalion) vont réussir à convaincre Mêle de devenir l'émissaire de la meute d'alpha ? **

**A la prochaine,**

**Bizz**


	11. 11 La Réponse

**On aura tout vu !**

**Chapitre 11 :**

**La Réponse**

Je me baissai vivement en voyant le professeur regarder vers la porte. Je comptai jusque dix avant de me relever. Je parcourus la classe du regard. Aucun signe de Scott. Ni de Stiles ou de Lydia, d'ailleurs. Je soupirai en devant me rendre à l'évidence.

Deucalion en savait beaucoup plus que moi.

Et il avait très probablement raison.

Adam me tira par le coude pour me faire signe de me remettre en route. Nous allâmes jusqu'au bout du couloir en prenant soin de nous baisser devant les classes de profs que nous avions aujourd'hui. Arrivés dehors, je m'écroulai sur un banc. Je clignai des yeux en sentant mes yeux me piquer. Hors de question de pleurer. Adam me considéra un moment.

-Tu nous crois maintenant ?

Je hochai lentement la tête. Il m'attrapa par le bras, me remit sur mes jambes et m'entraîna hors de l'enceinte du lycée. Quand nous nous fûmes assez éloignés à son goût, il s'arrêta. Je regardai autour de nous avant d'hausser un sourcil.

-Tu veux vraiment qu'on reste ici ? En plein milieu de la route ? Là où tout le monde peut nous voir ?

Il rit avant de se remettre à marcher nonchalamment. Je lui emboîtai le pas.

-Dit celle qui porte la tenue la plus voyante de toute la planète, riposta-t-il.

Je pouffai avant de désigner ma tenue.

-Ma tenue « Spéciale 22 », s'il-te-plaît, corrigeai-je.

Il jeta un regard derrière son épaule avant d'hausser un sourcil à son tour.

-Mais encore ?

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

-OK. Tu connais un endroit sûr où on pourrait aller ?

Je lui décochai un sourire en coin.

-Ca dépend ce que tu entends par « sûr ».

-Un endroit où on ne serait pas dérangés. Ca peut être l'endroit le plus malsain du monde, perso ça me cause pas de problème vu qu'on est tout les deux à même de se défendre. Je voudrais juste un endroit où on nous fout la paix.

Je réfléchis un moment, passant tout les endroits de la ville en revue. Je songeai à lui proposer le point d'observation, mais me dis que je risquai de tomber sur la bande de Scott. Mauvaise idée. Soudain, j'eus l'illumination. Une partie du bois longeait le quartier de Beacon Hills le plus connu des services de police.

-Les quartiers malsains ne te dérangent pas, tu dis…

-Non mais si toi tu ne t'y sens pas à l'aise, pas de problème.

J'eus un rire sarcastique avant de lui tapoter le torse.

-T'es chou, mais ça fait trois ans que je me bats contre des gens qui essaient de me tuer et que je passe mes nuits dans les souterrains miteux de Chicago. Alors même le plus mauvais quartier de la ville, c'est rien en comparaison...

Il me lança un regard interrogateur. Je l'ignorai et l'entraînai avec moi.

* * *

-J'imagine que tu dois avoir des tonnes de questions, lâcha Adam en s'adossant à un arbre, les bras croisés, et vu que je n'ai aucune idée d'où commencer…je t'écoute.

Je le considérai un moment. En temps normal, j'aurais eu énormément de questions mais maintenant…rien ne me venait… Je me repassai mentalement tout ce que je savais sur la meute d'alphas avant de tiquer. Je levai les yeux vers le loup-garou.

-Tu te souviens de la nuit du motel ?

Il hocha, la tête, devenu étrangement sérieux.

-Le lendemain, dans le bus, tu m'as dit que ton _alpha_ te l'avait interdit. N'êtes-vous pas censés être tous des alphas ?

Quand j'eus fini ma phrase, je me rendis compte qu'inconsciemment, j'avais croisé les bras sur ma poitrine dans une position défensive. Il sourit sarcastiquement.

-Je la sentais venir celle-là…, marmonna-t-il comme pour lui-même.

Il secoua la tête avant de chercher ses mots.

-Oui, nous sommes tous des alphas mais ce n'est pas aussi démocratique que ça en à l'air. Deucalion est une sorte de chef. De leader. Il est tout pour nous.

Son regard se voila et je crus distinguer de l'amertume dans sa voix.

-Ethan et Aiden étaient les omégas de leur meute. Les omégas d'une meute sont encore plus mal traités que les omégas normaux. Moi, tous les membres de la meute me connaissaient. Et ils me traitaient tous comme Ethan et Aiden. Comme un oméga. Seulement, j'étais humain. Je cicatrisais moins vite. Je n'étais pas assez fort ou assez rapide pour parvenir à éviter les coups d'un loup-garou. J'étais aussi plus jeune.

Son récit me serra le cœur et j'étais certaine que j'allais finir par pleurer.

-Tu avais quel âge ? réussis-je à articuler.

Il baissa les yeux et sa voix se fit encore plus amère. Il garda le silence un long moment.

-J'avais neuf ans. Et ça a duré pendant trois ans. Ensuite, Deucalion nous a trouvé. Il nous a promis la gloire. Le pouvoir. Et surtout, il a accepté de faire de moi un loup-garou. Après ces trois ans, je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais être faible et voilà que Deucalion arrive en nous servant le pouvoir et la vengeance sur un plateau. Que pouvions-nous demander de plus ? (Il marqua une pause.) Il m'a mordu et a appris comment fusionner à Ethan et Aiden. Nous avons tué notre alpha ensemble et avons intégré la meute de Deucalion. Je ne connais pas l'histoire des autres membres, mais je sais que la nôtre est la pire.

Sa voix changea tout à coup et devint presque énergique. Enfin non, ce n'est pas le mot juste. Elle était plutôt…revigorée. Il se rapprocha si vite de moi que je ne le vis pas bouger. Il me serra le bras et me regarda dans les yeux.

-Regarde-moi, Mêle, j'étais le souffre-douleur de la meute et j'étais humain. J'ai accepté la proposition de Deucalion et regarde où j'en suis maintenant ! Tu es déjà puissante, imagine un peu ce que tu serais capable de faire en devenant notre émissaire ?

Je me dégageai de sa prise et reculai de quelques pas. Il ne bougea pas.

-Écoute, Adam, commençai-je d'une vois légèrement tremblante, je…je sais pas. Je comprends très bien les enjeux…et…et…

…et je fus incapable de finir ma phrase. Oui, je comprenais les enjeux. Et quoi ? Ils étaient importants pour tous les camps. Je ne voulais pas trahir mon frère, mais en même temps, je ne supportais plus qu'il me cache des choses.

Adam soupira.

-Tant qu'à faire dans le mélodrame, je dois t'avouer quelque chose que tu ne vas pas forcément apprécier. Mais Deucalion t'as promis la vérité si tu nous rejoignais. Toute la vérité.

Il soupira à nouveau et je remarquai qu'il fuyait mon regard. Et qu'il ne disait plus rien.

-Adam ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Derek a tué Ennis. L'un des nôtres. Deucalion va lui poser un_ ultimatum_. Soit il intègre la meute, soit il meure. Et pour intégrer la meute, il devra tuer l'un des siens. Kali, Ethan et Aiden compte l'y aider. Et je vais sûrement les y aider.

Je fis un pas en arrière, manquant de trébucher sur une racine. Scott faisait partie de la meute de Derek. Enfin, plus ou moins. Comptaient-ils le tuer ? Cette perspective me fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. En devenant émissaire de la meute d'alpha, je devenais l'ennemie de Scott. Est-ce que Deucalion risquait de m'imposer ce genre d'_ultimatum_ ? Tuer Scott ou mourir ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ton frère ne risque rien, dit Adam, devinant mes pensées. Deucalion le veut aussi.

Je percutai.

-En fait, il veut que je devienne votre émissaire juste pour que Scott le rejoigne.

Le loup-garou eut un sourire en coin.

-En partie. Mais aussi parce qu'il veut un émissaire puissant. Enfin, tu sais…

J'hochai la tête. Je me souvenais très bien de ce qu'il voulait.

-T'as une autre bombe à lâcher ? fis-je.

Son expression se dédramatisa.

-Nan. J'ai fait le tour. Il reste plus que des petits détails.

* * *

-Alors ? Tu tiens le choc ? s'enquit Adam alors que nous venions d'arriver au bout de ma rue.

-T'as pas eu droit à une crise de larmes, alors, je pense que oui.

Il m'offrit un sourire rassurant.

-Je sais que ça doit faire beaucoup. Personnellement, je ne te mets pas la pression. Je préfèrerai que tu acceptes, mais si tu refuses, je ne t'en voudrais pas.

Je souris faiblement, me sentant complètement ailleurs.

-Je vais y aller. Je me sens épuisée.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prit, mais je l'embrassai sur la joue. Je m'écartai d'un bond. Il sourit pour me faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas de mal. Je me détendis.

-On se voit au lycée ?

-Ouais. A demain.

Je remontai la rue jusque chez nous pour constater que la maison était plongée dans le noir. Surprenant. Je sortis mes clés et rentrai. Après avoir verrouillé la porte, je montai dans ma chambre et laissai tomber mon sac. J'enlevai mes bottes avant de m'asseoir sur mon lit et de sortir mon téléphone.

-Ouais ?

-C'est comme ça que tu me dis bonjour ?

-Mêle ! s'exclama Jason et je pus presque le voire faire un petit bond. C'est pas votre journée « Spéciale 22 » avec Scout ?

Je pouffai.

-Ouais, ça me fait penser qu'elle ne m'a toujours pas envoyé sa photo.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il. Tu as une drôle de voix.

-Longue histoire et j'ai pas le courage de la raconter. T'as un moment ?

Sa voix s'adoucit.

-Oui, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur les alphas ?

* * *

Je pris une grande inspiration en me laissant tomber contre un arbre.

L'heure était venue.

Et je ne savais toujours pas quoi répondre.

Je ne voulais pas trahir mon frère, mais d'un autre coté, je n'en pouvais plus qu'il me cache des choses. Boyd était mort. Tué par les alphas. Et évidemment, Scott ne m'avait rien dit. Je le savais car j'avais fait plus attention à ce que Stiles et lui se disaient. Et aussi parce qu'Adam me l'avait dit. Scott me cachait plein de choses.

Énormément de choses.

Adam, lui, m'avait dit toute la vérité.

Jason me l'avait confirmé.

Adam m'avait dit avoir aidé à tuer Boyd. Scott ne m'a même pas dit qu'il était mort.

Scott ne m'a dit qu'il était blessé et que les deux meutes s'étaient affrontées, seulement à cause de son état.

Scott ne m'a pas dit que Deaton s'était fait enlever par le Darach. Ni qu'il l'avait retrouvé.

Rien.

Je détestai ne pas savoir et Scott le savait très bien. Il savait aussi que j'étais une Adepte et que sauver des gens c'était mon boulot.

Mais Scott ne m'avait rien dit.

Et Deucalion et Adam m'avaient tout dit.

Je me levai en entendant des bruits de pas. Deucalion apparu, l'air sûr de lui.

-Bonsoir, Mêlosa.

-Salut, fis-je.

Il sourit, comme s'il savait déjà quel choix j'avais fait.

-As-tu réfléchis à ma proposition ?

-Oui.

Je sentis mes mains trembler. Mais je ne sus dire à cause de quelle émotion. La peur ? Le stress ? La colère ? Aucune idée.

-Ton cœur bat très vite, remarqua l'alpha. J'espère au moins que ce n'est pas de peur.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre et enchaîna :

-Alors, qu'as-tu décidé ?

Je pris une grande inspiration.

_Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, frérot._

-J'accepte de devenir votre émissaire.

* * *

**Coucou les gens,**

**Surprenant ? Prévisible ? Décevant ?**

** Qu'avez-vous pensé du moment où Adam raconte comment il est devenu un loup-garou ?**

**Je vous préviens déjà, je ne sais pas si le prochain chapitre sera "Oeil pour Oeil" mais du coté de Mêle, ou si je passerai directement à "La Fille Qui En Savait Trop". Je verrais.**

** N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un oeil à ma nouvelle réécriture de la série intitulée "Alice au Pays des Loups-Garou", elle commence à la saison 1 et retrace l'histoire d'Alice McCall, la soeur jumelle de Scott, et sera plus axée sur Derek.**

**A la prochaine,**

**Bises Psychotiques**


	12. 12 Oeil pour Oeil

**On aura tout vu !**

**Chapitre 12 :**

**Œil pour Œil**

-Salut les gars, fis-je en fermant la porte.

Je descendis l'allée et rejoignis Ethan, Aiden et Adam.

-Ton frère n'est pas là ? s'enquit Aiden.

J'enfilai mon casque de moto et secouai la tête.

-Il est déjà parti. Mais ça fera encore plus d'effet si j'arrive avec vous, ajoutai-je avec un sourire conspirateur.

Ils me rendirent mon sourire tandis que je montai derrière Ethan. Je passai mes bras autour de sa taille et il démarra.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas de problème avec la vitesse ? demanda-t-il.

-Pas aux dernières nouvelles. Pourquoi ?

En réponse, il jeta un regard de défi à Aiden et accéléra. Ils passèrent tout le trajet à faire la course et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire en voyant l'air déterminé des jumeaux et l'air habitué d'Adam.

Dès que la moto fut immobilisée, je sautai à terre et enlevai mon casque ce qui les fit rire.

-Moi qui pensait qu'en montant derrière Ethan j'avais moins de chance de finir dans un fossé…

Le concerné sourit.

-A partir du moment où tu montes sur un engin motorisé avec un loup-garou, tu as toutes tes chances de finir dans un fossé !

Je pouffai.

-C'est pas totalement faux.

-Mêle, derrière-toi, lança Adam avec un sourire en coin.

Je jetai un regard par-dessus mon épaule et croisai le regard mi-furieux, mi-perplexe de Scott. Je ne pus retenir un sourire alors que la sonnerie retentissait. Je regardai Adam.

-On y va ?

* * *

-Le concert c'est ce soir, alors faudrait peut-être que j'aille refaire mon morceau.

-Je t'accompagne, dit Adam alors que j'ouvrai la porte de la salle de musique.

-Tu vas t'ennuyer, le prévins-je.

Je posai mon sac sur une chaise et il ferma la porte.

-Pas grave, on est censé traîner ensemble, non ? Et puis comme ça j'aurais droit à un concert avant-première. Comme un V.I.P.

Je pouffai.

-Si tu y tiens.

Je sortis mes partitions et les posai sur le pupitre. Je m'assis et commençai à jouer. Adam tira une chaise et s'assit à coté de moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le loup-garou soupira.

-C'est déprimant, tu trouves pas ?

-Si, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois jouer ça.

Il se leva et se posta derrière moi.

-Je suis certain que tu connais d'autres morceaux, beaucoup mieux, me dit-il à l'oreille.

Je réfléchis, _légèrement_ troublée par sa proximité.

-J'en connais bien un, mais il n'est pas très joyeux.

Je fouillai ma mémoire quelques secondes. Je retrouvai le modèle et commençai à jouer. Je fermai les yeux. Quand j'eus fini, Adam applaudit ce qui me fit glousser.

Je me levai et m'inclinai.

-Merci, merci. Tu as trouvé ce que c'était ?

Il me décocha son plus beau sourire arrogant.

-Évidemment. L'exorciste.

Je secouai la tête.

-Bip.

Il haussa un sourcil.

-C'est pas ça ?

-Nan.

Il allait répondre quand il s'interrompit et ferma les yeux.

-Adam ?

-Je reviens.

Il se précipita dehors. Évidemment, je le suivis. Il arriva dans le vestiaire des garçons où résonnaient des bruits de combat.

Je vis Aiden, transformé, retenu par Ethan et Adam. Je vis une fille étendue à terre et Scott, Stiles et Lydia qui se tenaient près d'elle.

-Aiden ! fit Ethan. T'as pas le droit de faire ça !

J'inspirai, pris mon courage à deux mains et rejoignis les alphas. Scott et son groupe me dévisagèrent, ahuris.

-C'est elle qui est venue me chercher ! gronda Aiden.

-On s'en fout, répondit Adam. Kali a dit que Derek avait jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune. Tu peux pas le toucher et c'est pareil pour elle.

C'était peut-être idiot, mais j'étais heureuse de savoir de quoi ils parlaient. Deucalion, par le biais de Kali avait dit à Derek qu'il avait jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune pour rejoindre sa meute ou sinon Kali le tuera. Quelque chose comme ça. J'invoquai l'Esprit et l'envoyai sur Aiden pour qu'il se calme. Il me regarda une seconde avant de reporter son attention sur la fille.

Lydia lui lança un regard désapprobateur. La fille gémit. Stiles et Lydia dévisagèrent Aiden, mais le regard de Scott était rivé sur moi.

-Venez, fit Ethan.

Il entraîna son frère et Adam me prit par les épaules. Nous sortîmes.

-T'es calmé ? s'enquit Adam en regardant son frère.

Celui-ci me regarda.

-Ouais. Merci.

-Y a pas de quoi, répondis-je. Après tout je suis là pour vous aider. Au fait, c'était qui la fille ?

-Ils t'ont vraiment rien dit…, commenta Ethan. C'était Cora, la petite sœur de Derek.

Aiden ricana.

-En parlant de petite sœur, je crois que Scott l'a eu mauvaise de te voir avec nous.

J'eus un sourire mauvais.

-Et il n'a encore rien vu.

**P.O.V. Scott :**

-Ca va ? demanda Scott.

-Elle a pas l'air très en forme, commenta Lydia.

-J'vais guérir, répondit Cora.

Elle recula d'un pas et tangua en arrière. Scott et Stiles se précipitèrent pour la retenir. Elle se stabilisa toute seule.

-Je vous ai dit que j'allais bien.

Stiles la dévisagea.

-Mais tu te rends compte à quel point c'était suicidaire ce que t'as fait ? A quoi tu pensais en venant le provoquer ?

-J'l'ai fait pour Boyd ! siffla la jeune Hale. Aucun de vous ne fait quoi que ce soit.

-On essaye, répondit Scott.

-Et vous vous plantez. Vous êtes qu'une bande d'ados abrutis. Vous vous agitez dans tous les sens en pensant que vous pouvez empêcher des gens de se faire tuer. Mais vous arrivez toujours trop tard. Tout ce que vous réussissez à faire c'est trouver des cadavres. Même ta sœur qui n'est pas là depuis longtemps l'a compris et s'est alliée aux alphas.

Sur ce, elle partit.

-Elle est bien de la famille Hale, commenta Stiles. Je vais la raccompagner.

* * *

Scott se dirigea vers le bureau de Morell et vis Mêle en sortir. Elle rejoignit Mason qui l'attendait. Voir sa sœur lui rappela ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure. Elle n'avait pas hésité à rejoindre les alphas. Il se rappela son regard décidé, ainsi que les mots de Cora « Même ta sœur qui n'est pas là depuis longtemps l'a compris et s'est alliée aux alphas. ». Il eut mal au cœur. Non, il ne pouvait pas croire que Mêle était de leur coté. C'était impossible.

Il entra dans le bureau.

-Désolée, mais je ne me rappelle pas avoir d'autres rendez-vous.

-Vous êtes sûre ? Parce que je pourrais avoir besoin d'un petit conseil tout de suite.

Morell leva les yeux vers Scott et, en le reconnaissant, rangea le dossier qu'elle avait en main.

* * *

-Pourquoi tu viens perdre ton temps avec moi, Scott ? Alors que tu sais que chaque minute comptent. Alors que tu sais que quelqu'un d'autre va être enlevé.

-Par vous ?

Morell sourit.

-Je t'en prie, Scott, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais laisser les interrogatoires à quelqu'un comme Stillinski ?

Elle roula des yeux.

-Êtes-vous celle qui tue les gens ?

-Est-ce que tu es en train d'écouter les battements de mon cœur ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il s'exécuta.

-Non. Je ne suis pas celle qui tue les gens.

Aucune irrégularité. Soit c'était une très bonne menteuse, soit elle disait vrai. Le loup-garou soupira.

-La vérité c'est que je suis le seul rempart entre Deucalion et la vie de tes amis et de Mêlosa. Je suis la seule personne qui tient fermement la laisse quand ils ont envie de mordre.

-Ca veut dire quoi ? demanda-t-il, sur la défensive.

-Il veut un vrai alpha et dans sa meute. Il pense que c'est toi. Et une petite distraction comme le sacrifice de quelques humains ne le détournera pas de son but. Seul le fait que ta sœur soit une Maîtresse l'a un peu surpris.

-Je suis pas un alpha, s'énerva Scott.

-Mais tu es sur le bon chemin, pas vrai ?

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il attend ? cria-t-il en se levant. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut que je fasse ?

-Il veut tout faire pour que tu deviennes un tueur. Voilà exactement ce qu'il est en train de faire.

-Et si je finis par tuer quelqu'un, je pourrais pas être un vrai alpha, nan ?

-C'est exact. (Elle marqua une pause.) Tu veux connaître le point de vue de la psychologue ? C'est un obsessionnel qui te veut, mais qui se sent en même temps menacé par toi.

Elle se tut et l'observa avant de continuer.

-Si un obsessionnel ne peut obtenir l'objet de son désir, il choisira plutôt de le détruire. Soit tu deviens volontairement un membre de sa meute, soit il fait de toi un tueur, détruisant ainsi ton potentiel de devenir un vrai alpha.

-Aucune de ces alternatives n'arrivera.

-Ne soit pas aussi sûr de toi. Vous êtes en train de jouer son propre jeu. Et pendant que tu essayes de savoir ce que tu vas pouvoir faire, il a déjà dix coups d'avance sur toi. Avec pour seul objectif final : échec et math.

* * *

**P.O.V. Mêle :**

-M. Westover n'est pas là, fit Mason avant de sourire. On peut se barrer plus tôt !

Je pouffai devant son expression béate. Adam arriva à cet instant un passa un bras autour de ma taille. Je le considérai un instant, sourcil haussé avant de secouer la tête. Le sourire de Mason se fit railleur et il nous regarda alternativement.

-Je crois que je vais vous laisser…J'ai pas envie de tenir la chandelle.

Je le foudroyai du regard et son sourire s'agrandit. Je roulai des yeux.

-Attention Mason, tu baves un peu, répliquai-je avec un sourire sadique.

Il s'éloigna en me décochant un regard noir avant de lancer à Adam.

-Ne l'épuise pas trop, faut qu'elle soit en forme pour le concert.

Je dévisageai Mason, choquée, en comprenant le sous-entendu. Il me fit un joyeux signe de la main avant de partir. J'entendis Adam pouffer. Je me retournai avec des yeux assassins.

-Toi, tu dis rien.

Il leva les mains en signe de reddition.

-Je n'ai rien dit.

Je plissai des yeux ce qui le fit pouffer. J'approchai mon visage du sien assez près pour sentir son souffle sur ma joue.

-Mais ça n'allait pas tarder.

Il sourit narquoisement en m'attirant plus près de lui. Je sentis mon souffle s'accélérer. Je priai intérieurement pour qu'il ne le remarque pas –espoir vain, certes, vu qu'il était un loup-garou -.

-Peut-être. Et peut-être que…

-Mêlosa ! Adam ! S'il-vous-plaît !

L'alpha regarda un point derrière mon épaule tandis que je me dévissai le cou pour réussir à voir la personne qui nous avait parlé. Madame Blake. Je souris et Adam me lâcha. Elle nous dévisagea encore quelques secondes avant de me faire signe d'approcher. Tandis que je la rejoignais, je remarquai Scott et Lydia qui nous observaient. J'espérai qu'ils étaient là depuis le début.

-Et que ça ne se reproduise pas, Melle McCall.

Elle baissa la voix et me dit avec un air de conspiratrice.

-Si vous voulez pouvoir vous embrasser tranquillement je vous conseille d'aller dans le bureau du coach, il n'est jamais là.

Je me forçai à sourire, mais m'imaginer en train d' « embrasser » Adam comme le faisaient les élèves qui allaient s'enfermer dans le bureau du coach me mit le feu aux joues.

Elle continua plus fort.

-A ce soir pour le concert.

-Oui, bien sûr, j'y serai.

Je repartis retrouver Adam qui faisait mine de ne rien avoir entendu. Notre professeur de littérature me fit un clin d'œil.

* * *

**Coucou les gens,**

**Nous sommes d'accord, j'ai déjà fais mieux. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain chapitre relèvera le niveau (du moins je l'espère...), donc ce sera la suite de la journée et le concert, peut-être encore quelque chose après, je sais pas encore...**

**Et comme je suis gentille (oui, je suis très modeste ^^) je vais vous mettre en avant première un mini extrait -qui ne spoile pas vraiment- de "La Fille qui en Savait Trop" (le prochain chapitre quoi...)**

**P.O.V. Adam :**

(…)

Adam releva brusquement la tête en entendant la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Mêle s'appuya contre la bâtant de la porte.

Vêtue uniquement d'un jean noir et d'une serviette pour recouvrir sa poitrine.

Il pouvait voir la bretelle de son soutien-gorge. Le loup-garou se força à regarder son visage.

-Ouais ?

-Je me demandais… tu dors comment ? Enfin je veux dire… tu dors en pyjama, en jogging, en caleçon, nu… ?

L'alpha ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait légèrement rougi en énonçant la dernière possibilité. Il réussit à ne pas rire.

Il haussa un sourcil suggestif.

-Pourquoi cette question ? Tu comptes t'introduire ici pendant la nuit ? Ou tu veux dormir ici ?

Elle réussit à ne rien montrer, mais il entendit clairement le cœur de la jeune fille accélérer. Elle regarda ailleurs.

-Oh…comme ça… A titre informatif.

(…)

**Oui, c'était du mini... :)**

**Comment Mêle s'est-elle retrouver dans cette tenue chez Adam ? Que va-t-il se passer ? Que va-t-il répondre (même si c'est pas très important^^) ?**

**Avis, please.**

**A la prochaine,**

**Bises Psychotiques**

**PS : j'ai ouvert un blog, je compte poster pas mal de bonus sur cette fic dont un sur ce chapitre. Les bonus ne snt pas encore en ligne mais allez faire un tour ça fait toujours plaisir. Le lien est sur mon profil.**


	13. 13 La Fille qui en Savait Trop

**On aura tout vu !**

**Chapitre 13 :**

**La Fille qui en Savait Trop**

-On va faire un tour ? proposa Adam.

-OK, mais faudra que je sois chez moi à 17h pour me changer.

Le loup-garou haussa les épaules.

-Ca nous laisse 2h, ça va.

Je sentis une présence derrière moi une seconde avant d'entendre la voix de mon frère.

-Mêle je peux te parler ? Ce sera pas long.

J'échangeai un regard avec Adam.

-Tu m'attends devant le lycée ?

Il hocha la tête, même si je savais qu'il n'allait pas perdre une miette de la conversation qui allait suivre.

Je me tournai vers Scott.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? fis-je d'une voix neutre.

Il me considéra de la tête au pied avec une drôle d'expression.

-Pourquoi tu es allée près d'Aiden tout à l'heure ? soupira-t-il.

Je dus retenir un sourire de satisfaction. Mon intervention avait fait son petit effet. Je dus également d'adopter une posture provocatrice. Je gardai cependant la tête relevée, mais yeux planté dans les siens.

-Ce sont mes amis, répondis-je froidement.

-Tes amis…, répéta Scott, dubitatif.

Je voyais clairement qu'il mourrait d'envie de me poser une question mais qu'il n'osait pas.

-Oui, mes amis. Bon, viens-en droit au but.

Il m'observa à nouveau. Je commençai à perdre patience.

-Scott !

-Arrête de traîner avec eux, finit-il par dire. Ils sont dangereux. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Tout comme je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais vous aider, répliquai-je. Tu ne m'écoutes pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai le faire. Je ne suis pas un de tes louveteaux.

Je sifflai cette dernière phrase d'un ton glacé. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Mais… ? Je ne t'ai jamais interdit de nous aider.

Je poursuivis de la même façon.

-Non, mais vous me laissez de coté, vous ne me dîtes absolument rien,… Pour moi c'est tout comme.

Voyant qu'il n'allait rien ajouter, je tournai les talons. Je traversai le couloir, la tête haute, en sentant le regard de Scott me transpercer le dos. Évidemment, je tombai sur Adam deux couloirs plus loin. Il haussa un sourcil.

-Ca, c'était de l'express.

Je me rendis compte que notre « conversation » n'avait pas dû durer plus de 3 minutes. Je lui décochai un sourire entendu.

-Il n'y avait rien à dire.

Nous sortîmes du lycée.

-Tu veux aller où ? demanda-t-il.

-Les bois ?

Il pouffa.

-Mais qu'as-tu donc avec ces bois ?

J'haussai les épaules.

-Je sais pas trop… Je suis pas trop nature en général, mais depuis que je suis revenue de Chicago, ils m'attirent. Ca me permet de décompresser. Et puis avec tout les bois qu'i Beacon Hills, tu es très mal si tu n'aimes pas la forêt, ajoutai-je en riant.

* * *

Je me laissai tomber sur un énorme rocher. Adam s'assit à coté de moi. Je me couchai et sentis le contact froid de la pierre à travers mon pull. Je fermai les yeux. Je sentis Adam faire de même. Nous ne parlâmes pas et je savourai la chaleur du soleil qui filtrait entre les arbres ainsi que le chant des oiseaux. Cependant, quelque chose n'allait pas. Le fait qu'il fasse bon à cette période de l'année à Beacon Hills, n'était pas normale, certes, mais c'était autre chose.

J'avais envie de bouger, de me défouler.

Nos courses dans les souterrains de Chicago me manquaient. Affronter les Faucheurs me manquait. Et surtout mettre des raclées à Sébastian Born me manquait.

Soudain, une idée me traversa la tête.

J'ouvris les yeux, me redressai sur un coude pour regarder Adam.

-Quoi ?

-Est-ce que tu sais te battre ?

Son regard se fit sarcastique.

-Je ne survivrai pas à une meute d'alpha si je ne savais pas me battre.

Je réprimai mon envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Je m'assis et me retournai pour le voir.

-Non, je voulais dire : est-ce que tu sais te battre sans tes « talents » de loup-garou.

Il me considéra une seconde. Il sembla réfléchir avant de s'asseoir à son tour.

-Je savais me battre au couteau. C'était il y a longtemps, mais je crois qu'il y a moyen que je m'en rappelle. Pourquoi ?

-Tu crois que tu voudrais bien m'apprendre à me battre ?

Il éclata d'un rire qu'il s'empressa de cacher sous une quinte de toux. Je voulus le frapper au bras mais il intercepta mon geste. Il serra mon avant-bras dans sa main. Il me décocha ce vrai sourire que je ne voyais que rarement.

-Mêle, tu sais déjà te battre.

Il ne m'avait toujours pas lâchée et ne semblait pas vraiment avoir envie de le faire. J'invoquai le Feu et fis chauffer mon bras. Il grimaça et me lâcha.

-Tu vois ?

Je soupirai.

-Oui, mais je ne suis rien sans la magie. Je suis une Adepte, j'ai fait le serment de rendre mes pouvoirs à l'univers. Après mes 25 ans je serais sans défense.

Son regard se fit sournois et je me demandai ce qu'il allait pouvoir me sortir. La réponse arriva assez vite.

-Si c'est ça qui t'ennuie, je peux toujours te mordre, fit-il tandis que ses yeux viraient au rubis. La morsure n'est pas à effet limité.

La surprise me fit reculer…alors que j'étais déjà au bord du rocher. Adam me rattrapa immédiatement. Il me redressa.

-Merci, haletai-je.

Je sentais mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine et ce n'était pas dû à la mini-chute que j'aurais pu faire. Je ne savais pas pourquoi le fait qu'Adam puisse me mordre provoquait chez moi une telle réaction, mais je vis clairement dans ses yeux que je l'avais blessé. Il s'empressa de le faire disparaître en retrouvant son regard narquois.

-Je plaisantais. Même si je suis convaincu que ce serait un bon moyen pour faire comprendre à ton frère que tu es avec nous. Il est long à la détente quand même.

Je pouffai.

-Il est _très_ long à la détente…Mais le seul bémol, si tu fais ça, est que je ne pourrais plus être votre émissaire…

Il sourit et je remarquai que je m'étais rapprochée de lui sans m'en rendre compte.

-Tu n'as pas tort. Et si on commençait maintenant ? Voyons voir ce que tu vaux au combat singulier.

Il se leva et je le suivis des yeux. Je déglutis bruyamment ce qui le fit pouffer.

-Maintenant ?

-Maintenant, répondit-il.

Je voyais bien qu'il se retenait de sourire mais je voyais aussi une légère touche de sadisme dans son regard. _Je sens que ça va mal finir…_

J'enlevai ma veste et m'attachai les cheveux avant de me placer devant Adam en position défensive. Je m'étais déjà battue au corps à corps évidemment, mais je ne m'en étais jamais sortie sans avoir recours à la magie. Ah si, j'avais battu Michael une fois, en même temps c'était le moins guerrier du groupe. Mais les quelques fois où je m'étais battue contre Scout ça avait mal finis, alors quand je me battais face à Paul ou à Jason, c'était foutu d'avance.

Je me rappelai des quelques conseils que m'avait donné Paul en matière de combat et les mis en pratique –ou du moins j'essayais-. Regarder le buste de l'adversaire pour pouvoir suivre les mouvements de ses bras et de ses jambes. Bouger rapidement. Réfléchir vite.

Adam bougea tellement vite que je me retrouvai plaquée au sol, Adam au dessus de moi, sans avoir rien compris à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je clignai des yeux.

-Je suis pas sûre d'avoir tout compris…

Le loup-garou pouffa avant de m'aider à me relever.

-C'est pas équitable, gémis-je, t'es plus rapide et plus fort que moi.

Il me lança un regard qui en disait long.

-Et toi tu es capable de me changer en torche humaine en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, rétorqua-t-il.

-C'est pas totalement faux…, fis-je en haussant les épaules. Mais je préfèrerai essayer avec toi en mode normal, ok ? Sans force, vitesse ou réflexes, c'est possible ?

-Je te promets rien.

Je roulai des yeux et me remis en position.

Il s'élança vers moi, mais cette fois j'eus le temps d'esquiver. Je répliquai en lui décochant un coup de pied circulaire. Il attrapa mon pied. Sentant mal se qui allait suivre, j'invoquai l'Air et m'en aidais pour sauter plus haut, je posai ma main sur l'épaule d'Adam pour atterrir en flip arrière. La surprise l'ayant fait me lâcher, je me réceptionnai plus ou moins facilement –si on prenait en compte le fait que je n'avais plus fait ce genre de choses depuis au moins deux ans-. Je fis volte-face juste à temps pour esquiver son poing. Victime d'une belle feinte, je me retrouvai de nouveau à terre.

A califourchon sur moi, Adam me tenait fermement les poignets. Il me dévisageait intensément. Je remarquai que son visage était très proche du mien. Vraiment très proche. Je sentis mon souffle s'accélérer. Je fus prise d'une violente envie de l'embrasser.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes dans cette position, à nous dévisager avant qu'il ne secoue la tête et se relève.

-Au moins je sais que je vais avoir du boulot si je veux faire de toi une combattante, ricana-t-il.

Je roulai des yeux et m'étirai en évitant de le regarder, assez perturbée. Je regardai l'heure sur mon portable.

-Il faut que je rentre. Je dois encore prendre une douche et me changer pour le concert.

-Tu veux passer chez nous ? Ta maison est sur le chemin, on a qu'a passé prendre tes vêtements pour le concert en même temps.

J'haussai les épaules.

-Ouais, pourquoi pas ? répondis-je, faussement désinvolte.

En vérité mon cœur battait si vite que j'avais peur qu'il ne sorte de ma poitrine…et que je priai pour que si le loup-garou l'entendait –ce qui était très certainement le cas- il mette ça sur le compte de l'effort.

* * *

Adam ouvrit la porte de leur appartement et me fis signe d'entrer. Je sentais encore l'empreinte brulante de la main de l'Alpha sur ma taille. Nous avions croisé Allison et Isaac dans l'ascenseur. Adam s'était donc empressé de me serrer contre lui. Je le suivis dans l'appartement, apparemment vide.

-Je peux emprunter ta douche ?

Il désigna la porte accolée à sa chambre en esquissant un sourire malicieux. Je levai une main.

-Chut ! Ne dis rien ! Je te vois venir !

Il pouffa.

-Les serviettes sont dans l'armoire en-dessous de l'évier, m'indiqua-t-il.

Je posai mon sac à terre et en sortis une pince pour éviter de mouiller mes cheveux. Je m'enfermai dans la salle de bain.

-Je fais vite !

**P.O.V. Adam :**

Adam se laissa tomber sur son lit et ouvrit son ordinateur, histoire de se changer les idées. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Mêle était en train de prendre une douche juste à coté. Il secoua la tête.

Il ouvrit le navigateur et vérifia ses mails. Il fronça les sourcils en sentant son mal de tête s'amplifier. Il avait la migraine depuis qu'ils étaient partis de la maison McCall. Il tourna son regard vers le sac de Mêle, resté ouvert à coté du bureau. Il ferma les yeux une seconde et se concentra sur son odorat. En passant chez elle, l'Émissaire était revenue avec une étrange odeur. Il avait simplement cru qu'elle avait emporté du parfum ou quelque chose dans ce style-là, mais l'odeur commençait à lui être familière. Trop familière. Il se leva et examina le sac de la jeune fille. Ses cours, un bloc de feuilles, un plumier, une brosse à cheveux, un déodorant,…Il en sortit une petite boîte. L'odeur venant de la boîte, il l'ouvrit…et sentit ses yeux changer de couleur. Il s'empressa de refermer la boîte et retint une quinte de toux. Il remit la boîte dans le sac de Mêle et s'assit sur son lit, dubitatif.

Mêle avait des comprimés d'aconit.

On aurait pu croire à de simples médicaments, mais lui ne s'y trompait pas. C'était bien de l'aconit.

Adam releva brusquement la tête en entendant la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Mêle s'appuya contre la bâtant de la porte.

Vêtue uniquement d'un jean noir et d'une serviette pour recouvrir sa poitrine.

Il pouvait voir la bretelle de son soutien-gorge. Il dut faire preuve d'un self-control exemplaire pour que ses yeux restent marrons. Le loup-garou se força à regarder son visage.

-Ouais ?

-Je me demandais… tu dors comment ? Enfin je veux dire… tu dors en pyjama, en jogging, en caleçon, nu… ?

L'alpha ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait légèrement rougi en énonçant la dernière possibilité. Il réussit à ne pas rire.

Il haussa un sourcil suggestif.

-Pourquoi cette question ? Tu comptes t'introduire ici pendant la nuit ? Ou tu veux dormir ici ?

Elle réussit à ne rien montrer, mais il entendit clairement le cœur de la jeune fille accélérer. Elle regarda ailleurs.

-Oh…comme ça… A titre informatif.

-Arrête, Mêlosa, on ne me la fait pas, pouffa-t-il.

Elle détourna le regard.

-Je me disais que si tu dormais avec un t-shirt, je pourrais peut-être le mettre un peu avant de mettre mon haut pour le concert. Je suis certaine que Scott et ses amis seront là, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire légèrement sadique.

Adam lui rendit son sourire et lui lança un t-shirt roulé en boule sur une chaise.

-T'as de la chance que j'ai eu froid cette nuit.

Elle sourit et retourna dans la salle de bain.

**P.O.V. Mêle : **

-Je peux emprunter ton ordinateur ? demandai-je.

-Si tu veux, mais à tes risques et périls sur le contenu que tu pourrais y trouver.

Je gloussai et ouvris l'ordinateur. Je lançai Skype et me connectais. Je souris en voyant que Scout était en ligne. Je lançai un appel vidéo. Elle décrocha assez vite.

Je sentis un sourire moqueur étirer mes lèvres en voyant son accoutrement.

-Bonjour mademoiselle Green, pouffai-je. Heureuse de voir que vous portez bien votre tenue « Spéciale 22 ».

Elle me foudroya du regard. Je continuai.

-Voyons Millicent, on ne regarde pas comme ça son interlocuteur.

-Fais gaffe à tes fesses McCall, mes sorts peuvent très bien aller jusque la Californie.

Je pouffai.

-Salut Mêle ! lancèrent d'autre voix.

J'avisai le décor et compris qu'elle était dans le jardin de Sainte-Sophia. Toujours fourrée là-bas. Je vis le visage de Jason et de Michael au-dessus de l'écran.

-Salut les gars. Alors vous pouvez me confirmer qu'elle a porté la tenue au lycée ?

-Je te le jure, dit Michael, d'un air solennel qui fit rire tout le monde à l'exception de Scout.

-Ouais, grogna celle-ci. Et je peux te dire que les 3 Pestes se sont bien foutues de moi !

-Pauvre choute, lançai-je avec un sourire niais.

L'hilarité des garçons redoubla, mais se tarit en avisant le regard de l'Invocatrice.

-Attention McCall, tu n'es peut-être plus là, mais je peux toujours torturer ton petit ami, fit-elle en lorgnant Jason qui déglutit fortement.

Je ne relevai pas le fait qu'elle l'ait qualifié de « petit-ami ». Jason se racla la gorge et jeta un regard à Scout.

-Vu que tu viens quand même de menacer de me torturer, j'estime avoir le droit de m'entretenir avec Mêle seul à seule.

Elle grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais lui laissa son portable. Comme il bougeait, je détournai le regard de l'écran pour en pas avoir le mal de mer. Quand il se fut stabilisé, je le regardai à nouveau. Je sentis mon pouls accélérer en croisant son regard d'un bleu saisissant. Il était évident que j'avais encore des sentiments pour Jason… Qu'est-ce que ses yeux et leur chaleur m'avaient manqué.

-Tout va bien ? s'enquit le loup-garou. Ton regard a quelque chose de différent…

-Scout a dû vous dire que je participais au concert du lycée ? (Il acquiesça.) C'est juste que ça me fait un peu flipper…, mentis-je.

Je fus surprise de constater que je mentais de plus en plus facilement. Il plissa les yeux, peu convaincu.

-Tu n'as pas l'air stressée. Ton regard est plutôt sombre, je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire noir, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de malsain.

Je haussai les sourcils.

-T'es sérieux, là ?

Il secoua la tête.

-Ca doit être la connexion. Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ? Tu les prends toujours ?

Je fus légèrement surprise pas ce brusque changement de sujet.

-Oui, ils sont dans mon sac.

Il hocha la tête. Un silence gêné s'installa. Il fronça les sourcils.

-C'est pas que tu portes un t-shirt de mec ?

Je dus me gifler mentalement pour ne pas rougir. Je ne sortais plus avec Jason. Et je ne sortais pas non plus avec Adam.

-Je l'ai emprunté à Scott, je mettrai mes vêtements pour le concert juste avant de partir.

Nouveau hochement de tête et nouveau silence. J'entendis une voix –probablement celle de Scout- lui crier quelque chose. Il roula des yeux.

-Scout veut que je lui rende son portable…

Il eut à peine finit sa phrase que la tête de Scout suivie de celle de Michael apparurent. Je soupirai.

-Je vais vous laisser. Je rappelle quand je sais.

-Bonne merde pour tout à l'heure.

Je souris.

-Pas merci. Salut les gars.

Je coupai la connexion.

* * *

-Tu stresses, constata Adam.

Ethan mit le contact et démarra.

-C'est faux, répondis-je.

Il se retourna et haussa un sourcil. Il ricana.

-C'est ça, tout comme tu portes une robe rose bonbon.

Je ne pus m'empêche de pouffer. Je portai une chemise blanche rentrée dans une jupe haute noire. J'avais remonté les manches de mon blazer noir jusqu'aux coudes et je portai mes bottines noires.

Ethan me décocha un sourire dans le rétroviseur.

-Tu m'as l'air d'être une bonne menteuse, mais maintenant on dirait que ton cœur va sortir de ta poitrine alors tu ne nous tromperas pas.

Je lui rendis son sourire. Nous passâmes le reste du trajet –étonnement court- en silence. Nous descendîmes de la voiture.

-Je vais chercher Danny, signala Ethan, je reviens vite.

Adam roula des yeux.

-Oui, maman.

Je gloussai. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée du lycée. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je glissai ma main dans celle d'Adam. Je frissonnai en sentant un coup de vent. Le loup-garou passa un bras autour de mes épaules et me serra contre lui.

-Je te proposerai bien ma veste, mais comme je n'en ai pas, on va faire comme ça, fit-il.

Je souris et, en levant les yeux, aperçus Scott, au téléphone, qui me regardait gravement. Nos regards se croisèrent et je sentis mon sourire devenir de glace.

-Mêlosa ! Je me demandai quand tu allais arriver, fit madame Blake.

-Appelez-moi Mêle s'il-vous-plaît, corrigeai-je.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant.

-C'est noté. Tu peux aller t'installer, on va bientôt commencer.

Nous passâmes les portes et je fus prise d'un violent haut-le-cœur. La pièce vira au noir. Pas comme si je ne voyais plus rien, plutôt comme si un voile sombre avait couvert tout le monde. L'Esprit qui se manifestait. Je secouai la tête et ma vision s'éclaircit. Il régnait une telle tristesse dans la salle que j'étais certaine qu'elle était visible pour tout le monde. Nous remontâmes l'allée et j'aperçus Lydia qui me dévisageait. Je ne lui prêtais pas attention. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, comme si une catastrophe allait se produire. Je fermai les yeux une seconde, et m'assis sur la scène. Adam resta debout, devant moi.

-Tu veux pas te détendre ? Ce n'est qu'un concert organisé par le petit lycée de Beacon Hills. Tu ne joue pas avec Mozart non plus !

Je grimaçai un sourire.

-Je dois guider l'orchestre, alors c'est tout comme !

Il gloussa avant de redevenir sérieux.

-Tout à l'heure, pourquoi quand le mec t'as demandé si tu portais un t-shirt de mec, tu as dit qu'il était à ton frère ?

Mon mini sourire disparut.

-C'est mon ex. Un garçon génial, un grand sensible (OK, j'exagérai.), si je lui avais dit que c'était à toi, il aurait pu se faire des idées, j'ai pas envie de le blesser.

Il hocha la tête et jeta un regard derrière lui. Danny venait de monter sur la scène. Nous échangeâmes un léger sourire. Je vis Ethan repartir près d'Aiden. Je remarquai également, à l'autre bout de la pièce, Lydia qui tenait la main de Scott. Intriguée, j'invoquai l'Esprit et remarquai aux couleurs pâles de son aura qu'elle était terrifiée.

-Mêle ?

Je secouai la tête.

-Hum ? Pardon. J'étais ailleurs.

-Je disais que tu ferais mieux d'y aller.

Je lui pris les mains et mes bracelets en argent tintèrent à mon poignet. Il se pencha et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent. Il s'écarta. Je souris et me levai. Je montai sur la scène et m'installai devant le piano tandis qu'il rejoignait ses frères.

Le chef d'orchestre monta sur scène et j'inspirai profondément. Je sentais encore le contact des lèvres d'Adam sur les miennes. Le chef d'orchestre donna le départ et la mélodie commença. Je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire dans un premier temps. Quand commença ma partie, je fus comme envoutée par la musique. Mon esprit se déconnecta et il n'y eut plus que moi et la musique. Quand les chœurs commencèrent, je sentis un frisson glacé me parcourir l'échine, mais ne me déconcentrai pas. Mme Blake aurait quand même pu prendre un morceau un peu plus joyeux. J'adorai jouer, et j'étais trop emportée par la musique pour m'en rendre compte, mais j'étais convaincue que si j'avais été une spectatrice, la musique m'aurait glacé le sang.

Je clignai des yeux et constatai que j'étais toujours en train de jouer. Je tournai la tête une seconde en remarquant de l'agitation dans la salle. Je me rendis seulement compte à cet instant que les violonistes avaient commencé à jouer faux. Je grimaçai quand ma vision vira de nouveau au noir. Je me repris et recommençai à jouer en voyant que je m'étais arrêtée. La mélodie changeait assez du début et je remarquai que les chœurs avaient, eux aussi, changé de mélodie. Je jouai toujours, cependant, moins emportée par la musique que tout à l'heure.

Soudain, je sentis comme une décharge électrique me traverser. Il me fallut une seconde pour comprendre que tout les éléments venaient de se manifester en même temps. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. Je ralentis mon rythme sans m'en rendre compte et le chef d'orchestre me lançait un regard réprobateur auquel je ne prêtai pas d'attention. Je regardai dans la salle et vis Isaac, Ethan, Aiden et Adam –c'est-à-dire tout les loups-garou présents- se prendre la tête entre les mains. Je fronçai les sourcils. Que se passait-il ?

Ils se reprirent et je me reconcentrai sur mon jeu. Ma vision vira de nouveau au noir, et je ne pensais plus qu'à jouer, dans une sorte de transe.

Soudain, une violoncelliste se fit égorger pas une des cordes de son instrument. Je me figeai un instant, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer. J'entendis des hurlements, mais n'y prêtais pas vraiment attention. Je me levai. Il me sembla vaguement entendre Adam m'appeler, mais je l'ignorai. Une nouvelle décharge me traversa et je compris que c'était les éléments qui me faisaient avancer. Je ne résistai pas et sortis de la salle de concert pour me retrouver dans le couloir vide du lycée. Au fur et à mesure que j'approchai du but des éléments, je recommençai à penser normalement. J'étais redevenue normale au moment où je vis Stiles s'affairer contre la porte d'une salle de classe. Un coup d'œil dans la salle et l'aide des éléments me fit comprendre la situation : Mme Blake était le darach, elle avait probablement voulu tuer Lydia et, au bruit, je devinai un loup-garou –probablement Scott-.

-Pousse-toi, grondai-je.

Stiles sursauta et se retourna. Mon regard le fit agir directement. J'invoquai l'Air et m'en servis pour pousser violement la porte. Le bureau qui la coinçait vola à l'autre bout de la pièce. Une soudaine montée d'adrénaline m'empêcha de m'attarder sur le fait que l'Air n'avait jamais été aussi fort. J'entrai dans le bureau, Stiles sur les talons. Je vis Mme Blake embrasser le shérif. Elle me jeta un regard et je jure avoir vu le shérif disparaître. Elle se tourna vers moi, un sourire froid sur les lèvres.

-Mêlosa. Mêle, excuse-moi. J'ignorai que tu maniais la magie.

Je sentis mon sang chauffer sous l'emprise du Feu. Elle avança vers moi. L'Air tourbillonnant autour de nous, faisant voler mes cheveux. Blake réfléchit à haute voix.

-Serais-tu une sorcière ? Non. Tu n'es pas non plus une druidesse, même si tu es avec les alphas… Une Elue, évidemment ! Si les alphas s'intéressent à toi, il y a bien une raison.

Je voulus envoyer le feu sur elle, mais j'étais paralysée. Désormais, elle était devant moi. Je me demandais pourquoi Stiles ne disait rien avant de remarquer qu'il était lui aussi figé. Elle était assez proche pour que je lui crache dessus…mais j'en étais aussi incapable. Je grognai intérieurement.

-Je suis certaine que nous nous reverrons. Tout comme Lydia, tu as beaucoup de potentiel.

Mon dernier souvenir fut le contact des lèvres du darach contre les miennes…

* * *

**Coucou les gens,**

**Déjà : bonne année !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Vous avez compris quelque chose après que le concert ait commencé ? Je suis pas sûre que ce soit clair... Excuse-moi pour le retard, je travaille sur d'autres fic mais vous inquiétez pas, je vais finir cette saison et je compte en écrire une autre( j'ai déjà le premier épisode) , mais je ne le dirais pas tout de suite.. ^^**

**Bises Psychotiques,**

**À la prochaine**


End file.
